Jinchuuriki No Kami
by Baneofpigeons
Summary: A year before the Kyuubi attack Kushina and Minato had a daughter which they named Kagura, the birth sent Kushina into a momentary coma during which time Minato allowed Danzo's ROOT agents to seal a being of chakra in the girl. A year later when Kyuubi attacks Kushina and Kagura are taken away by Danzo and rescued by the unlikeliest of allies. OC's galore. My first fanfic. AU
1. Prologue Part 1

**Chapter 0 – Prologue part 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own any and all OC characters in this fic. Note that this is not necessarily a harem fic. There will be a poll later to decide what pairing(s) will happen and whether or not Kagura will actually have a harem or be strictly loyal to one/two lover(s).**

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Entity Speech**''

'_**Entity Thoughts**'_

* * *

**Hi No Kuni, 14 years ago.**

A small child of a mere five minutes old lay silent in her crib sleeping with her father looking over her. This child is Kagura Namikaze, firstborn of the Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki of Konohagakure.

Minato watches his daughter sleeping with a heavy heart, for what he has planned might kill this young angel, a sacrifice which he deems is necessary for the future protection of his village. Normally he'd not even consider an act such as this but the ever persistent Shimura Danzo, one of the village elders, has made it quite clear how important it is despite the large risks and with the child's mother exhausted and unavailable it's father has final say.

What act can be so dangerous yet so important you might ask?

The sealing of a mysterious chakra entity inside a newborn child in order to preserve the military might of a hidden village. Turning to the old war hawk, Minato wears a grim face.''Do it.'' He says while lowering his head as a pair of Anbu operatives pick up the child and shunshin out of the room with Danzo in tow.'_I'm sorry Kushina-chan, Kagura-chan… but it is for the good of the village…'_

* * *

**Hi No Kuni, 13 years ago.**

The date is the 10th of October and the location is just outside Konohagakure, where the demon otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Yoko is rampaging as the shinobi of Konoha are desperately trying to stop it. Minato Namikaze has arrived atop Gamabunta, the toad chief, and performed the Shiki Fujin to seal the fox inside his own son, Naruto. He smiles sadly down at his son as the sealing finishes. ''I fear I've doomed you to a fate worse than death,my son…Hail him as a hero,Hiruzen…''

''I will do what I can, Minato-kun.'' The retired Sandaime Hokage looks sadly as the Yellow Flash passes away.

* * *

However the Kyuubi attack is not the only great loss Konoha will feel this night, for several miles away,near the border of Ame No Kuni, a shadowy group are carrying a woman and child into a hidden cave complex. Once inside they enter a damp cell where they tie the woman to a crude surgery table while placing the child in a small crib next to it before walking away to hide in the shadows just as a bandaged old man steps out of them.

He walks up to the child with a heavy sigh and looks her over. Taking note of her red hair and serene violet eyes he can't help but crack a small smile before he turns to her mother.

He motions for one of his henchmen to wake her as he stands a bit back, his face once more one of cold indifference.

The woman groans and slowly opens her eyes, taking in the sights around her which consist of four dark walls, a dirty door with at least eight different locks and various tools for experiments and surgery. Her eyes land on the figure of the old man and she grits her teeth.

''Danzo…'' She spits the name out like venom and tries to break out of her bindings but to no avail as she is still severely weakened from having the Kyuubi ripped out of her.

The old man narrows his visible eye at her. ''Now now, Kushina-san… Don't be like that. You should be honored that I went out of my way to get you. Afterall, it was quite the hassle to get Hokage-sama to sign the papers I asked of him.'' He calmly says with a smug look on his face.

''W-what? Minato-kun would never allow this! He'll have your head for this, Danzo!'' She yells as she starts fighting against the bindings with more ferocity than before.

The old man shakes his head slowly and motions for a ROOT agent to step closer.

''The paper.'' He commands and the agent shunshins away to return shortly after with a paper for Danzo. ''See here, Kushina… Surely you recognize your husband's stamp and signature?'' He holds the paper out in front of Kushina for her to read.

The redheaded Uzumaki does exactly that and slowly widens her eyes.

''No…It must be forged!'' She shouts at him.

''Ahh…It's a terribly sad thing to view such a ferocious warrior be reduced to this. But you're not quite done reading yet Kushina-san. Look further down.'' Danzo's grin turns dark and malicious.

Kushina's eyes widen as she reads the section Danzo is referring to out loud. ''…Two Uzumaki ''specimen'' for ''breeding'' a special elite unit…- M-Minato…? This can't be…''

''Oh but it is, Kushina-san. Be honored that your blood and body will be used to further preserve Konoha.'' The old man states coldly.

''Y-you monster! Let my daughter go at least!'' Kushina pleads and pulls on her bindings desperately.

''I'm afraid I can't do that,Kushina. Your daughter holds something inside of her by Hokage-sama's orders much like your son would have had if the sealing had gone correctly.'' The old hawk says as he nods for a ROOT agent to grab Kagura.

''W-what? She holds-…What do you mean had the sealing gone correctly?! What happened to my son!?''

''The sealing failed. Your son and husband are both dead and Hiruzen has stepped up once more to take the seat of Hokage.'' Danzo tells her with a cold expression on his face.

''No no NO! My son…My poor sochi…'' She feels the tears flowing down her cheeks but she no longer cares.

''Sheesh. I heard you Konoha shinobi were nasty from the Ojiisan, but this is just sickening,un!'' A new voice calls through the darkness.

Danzo spins around to face the darkness. ''Who dares—'' Just as he turns the door is blown open by a powerful explosion that sends the old man flying backwards into the darkness as a group of six Root operatives leap out to protect their master.

A trio of Iwa-nin step into the room. Two of them wear chunin garbs while the middle one wears standard Iwa jounin armor. The two chunins look like brothers and heavily share appearance with each other. The jounin on the other hand is a blonde young man with his hair in a ponytail and one of his eyes covered behind hair, he's tossing a piece of clay up and down in his right hand.

''Kaito-san,Aito-san.'' The blonde one calmly says to his companions.

''Hai Deidara-sama!'' Both chunin charge forward and unleash their jutsu on two of the root agents.

Danzo glares at the blonde one. ''Iwa? What are you doing here?''

''Tch! My team and I were finishing up a mission when we saw some of your people drag an unconscious woman and her daughter into this cave. Despite whatever after war rumors Konoha might spread about us, we're not sick bastards who stand by and let people get abducted.'' He responds as he takes out some more clay. ''Furthermore…Does your Hokage know that you,Shimura Danzo, are kidnapping people in the middle of Hi no Kuni?''

Danzo grits his teeth. ''I have his approval,not that it matters as you won't live past this day Iwa scum!'' The old man begins making handseals.

''Oh no you don't!'' Deidara exclaims as he throws something at Danzo who stops his handsigns to swat it to the floor before inspecting it. ''What? Clay? What're you playing at?'' He asks before glaring at the young man.

Deidara smirks as he brings his hand up in a handsign. ''Art my friend…'' The clay starts glowing. ''…IS A BANG!'' The clay explodes and catches Danzo at the epicenter of the explosion while shaking the cave. ''Kaito,Aito! Free the mother!'' The two chunin nod simultaneously and run up to unbind Kushina while Deidara picks up Kagura and the group rush out of the hidden base.

* * *

Deidara lets out a sigh of relief and looks to his companions. ''You unharmed?'' His eyes travel to the rubble behind them and he straightens himself out as his bones pop into place.

Kaito nods. ''Hai Deidara-sama.'' And Aito follows his example before the two brothers set Kushina down gently against a tree.

Deidara walks up to the tree and kneels down to smile at her. ''Are you unharmed?''

Kushina slowly nods before widening her eyes. ''M-my daughter!'' Deidara nods and gently hands Kagura to her. ''She's unharmed also.''

Kushina smiles at him. ''Arigato…for saving my child...''

He smirks. ''Our pleasure! Ano…What's your name and what did those freaks want with you?'' He gives her a curious look as he sits down while his teammates begin setting up a camp.

''Ah! Gomen! My name is Kushina Uzumaki, this is my daughter Kagura.'' She says and holds her child tightly.

''EH?! The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?!'' Deidara exclaims while looking shocked,causing his teammates to glance curiously.

Kushina confirms it with a snicker and a nod. ''The one and the same.''

''That's quite unexpected...Ah! But where are my manners? I'm Deidara! Founder and leader of the Iwa Explosive corps! The chunin behind me are Kaito and Aito.'' The two chunin nod at their respective names in greeting and wave ever so slightly.

Kushina smiles. ''Nice to meet you,Deidara-san! Say hello Kagura-chan…'' The child looks at Deidara as he smiles and tries to move his finger forward in greeting.

''Hey there Kagura-chan. You can call me Deidara-niisa—ARGH!'' He yelps as his friendly introduction is broken when a toothless Kagura bites onto his finger until a giggling Kushina manages to remove her. ''Spirited like her mother!''

''Hmpf. Cute and deadly are we?'' He looks Kagura in the eyes making Kaito and Aito sweatdrop, swearing they saw a flash of lightning travelling between Deidara and Kagura's eyes.

Kushina giggles at the sight and lifts Kagura closer to her. ''Behave,musume.'' She says sweetly. Deidara gives her a questioning look. ''Ano…What happens now? We can't exactly escort you back to your village considering we're from Iwa and all…'' He asks while Kushina frowns and lets out a low growl.

''I've no intention of returning to Konoha.'' She says after a bit,causing Deidara to raise a brow. ''Perhaps you should explain,Kushina-san?''

She nods and tells him everything that Danzo told her and about the paper with Minato's stamp. By the end of it Deidara frowns with a disgusted look on his face. ''I can see why you wouldn't want to return to that place as it is…I suppose we could bring you with us on the way to Iwa and maybe drop you off somewhere along the way where you'll be safe.''

Kushina blinks. ''Actually… How about I come to Iwa instead? Konoha likely believes my daughter and I to be dead so building up a new Uzumaki clan there would hardly be difficult.'' She says with a smile,causing Deidara to blink. ''I did not realize you were it's matriarch,Kushina-san?''

''I'm not. However, the clan is technically dead so rebuilding it would make me such.'' She gently shifts Kagura's weight a bit as she seemingly ponders the situation. ''Besides…Surely Iwa would like a heavy boost to its Fuinjutsu department?'' She asks while smiling at him.

Deidara sighs and nods slowly. ''We'll take you there but Tsuchikage-sama's got final say in this all.''

Kushina nods with understanding. ''Of course,Deidara-san.''

Deidara nods and turns around to his teammates. ''You heard her,guys. Our guests will be joining us back to Iwa to see old man Oonoki.'' Kaito and Aito nod to him. ''Right then, I'll take first watch.''

**Prologue part 1 End**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own any and all OC's in this fic however.**

**Here's the second part of the prologue,enjoy!**

**''Enter Akatsuki''**

''Speech''

_''Thoughts''_

**''Deity Speech''**

_**''Deity Thought''**_

**Hi No Kuni,13 years ago.**

The sun shines down into a glade and onto the group of people that rest there in silence. Two brothers, a child, a redheaded woman and a blonde man. The blonde man occasionally ''argues'' with the child of one about the looks she's giving him, much to the amusement of her mother.

''Ano…Kushina-san…Why Iwa? Didn't we assist in destroying your clan in the first place? Not to mention the awkward situation you'll no doubt find yourself in as soon as the childs heritage leaks out…?'' Deidara suddenly asks her as they prepare to move out, causing his two comrades to look up from gathering their things as apparently the answer interests both of them also.

''To be honest Deidara-san, I'm not sure myself. I always pictured raising my children back in Konoha alongside Minato…'' She sighs deeply and looks at her companions, remembering the tense situation when she first told them who the father of her child was.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

The group is sitting in a clearing a few hours away from Danzo's hidden base and taking a nice break in the moonlight as they are unable to move at full speed considering that they got a still recovering mother with them, not to mention a child.

Deidara pushes himself up from the grass and stretches with a yawn. ''Right…We should be passing the border into Ame sometime this afternoon,Kushina-san. Do you want us to stop somewhere and get you two proper rain attires?'' He turns to look at the redheaded Uzumaki matriarch.

She sighs. ''Deidara-san you've been good to us both ever since our rescue…I feel I must tell you the truth.'' She says with her serious eyes looking right into Deidara's confused ones. ''Eh? What do you mean,Kushina-san?''

She takes a deep breath to calm herself before whispering something incoherent,causing Deidara to raise a brow. ''I'm sorry could you repeat that,un?'' She sighs again and looks down at Kagura. ''I said she's a Namikaze…''

As soon as the words have left her mouth the three Iwa nin are staring at her. Two of them with careful glares and the last one with a confused expression. ''Surely I just misheard you right? Because I could've sworn I just heard you say that the girl's a Namikaze…''

Kushina slowly nods. ''Her full name is…Or rather was… Kagura Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze, and I was his wife.'' She explains with another sigh as she prepares herself for the attack sure to come. Except that it never does. Confused she open her eyes to see a frowning Deidara holding back his allies with a raised hand. ''You're…not going to attack us?'' She asks confused.

Deidara sighs. ''You say you have no wish to return to Konoha,right?'' At her nod he continues. ''And your child has never really known her father,correct?'' Again she nods. ''My opinion of the Yellow Flash is about the same as that of any Iwa shinobi,Kushina-san.''

He sighs and lowers his hand from infront of the two chunin brothers behind him.

''However hating the man does not excuse attacking someone innocent of his actions, not to mention that it was a time of war and that he can honestly not be blamed for doing his duty.'' He explains as his gaze softens and the brothers calm down.

* * *

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Deidara looks at Kushina with a curious expression. ''Well with your husband being dead and all that it sort of ruins that plan,doesn't it? But still …If your husband was the Hokage wouldn't that make you a well respected individual inside Konoha's walls?''

He looks at her with curious eyes as he awaits her answer, Kaito and Aito momentarily calming down behind him.

Kushina nods and pushes herself up with one arm while the other cradles Kagura's sleeping form. ''The fact of the matter is that my marriage with Minato was not public knowledge. In fact only the Hokage and a handful others were aware of it, one of them being Danzo. Among the public I was really only known by people like you know me. One of the last Uzumaki.'' She explains and getting an 'o' face from Deidara and nods of understanding from Kaito and Aito.

''However that doesn't quite answer your question now does it?'' Kushina sighs and her face darkens.

''I won't lie and say that I wouldn't mind seeing certain people of Konoha suffer for their betrayal of me and my children but the fact of the matter is that there are people there that I still care about, like old man Sandaime. However that doesn't change the fact that it was Minato in the end that betrayed me, Iwa's most hated enemy. Call it a sense of poetic revenge I guess?'' She holds her daughter tightly.

''With Kiri still at war and Kumo trying to abduct me as a child those two are ruled out as options as well, and Suna is hardly my first choice of location to raise a child. Not to mention the fact that they're allied with Konoha so I'd get handed over first chance they get.'' She explains and looks down at her daughter who's starting to wake up from all the talking.

Deidara runs a hand through his hair and sighs. 'This is all such a mess! I want to help them but will Ojijsan even accept my reasoning? Tch! This is so troublesome…'

* * *

Back in Konoha Shikaku Nara sneezes all over the barbeque grill,much to the dismay of his Akamichi friend and the amusement of the Yamanaka.

* * *

Deidara remains in thought for a while before finally coming to a decision. ''Tell you what,Kushina-san…'' Said redhead looks up at him with hope in her eyes. ''I'll give you two the benefit of a doubt and bring you to Iwa, where Tsuchikage-Sama himself will decide how to proceed. I want you to understand that I'm taking a big risk as of right now and I hope you won't break my trust.''

Kushina nods and feels a few tears threatening to break through. ''I-..Thank you Deidara-san! I do not care for my own fate, I only wish that my child be allowed the chance of a proper life…''

Deidara smirks at her. ''Well then,Kushina-san! If you're ready to move out we can continue—'' He's cut off as the Uzumaki woman walks up to him and gives him a hug with a smile on her face. ''Thank you Deidara-san…'' He merely grins and pats Kagura on the head. ''Hey now! Can't let such a cute child be left without a home now can I?'' His eyes widen when said child grabs onto his finger again and he starts panicking out of fear of getting bitten again, only for the girl to hug onto his hand and look up at him. ''Un!''

The glade becomes deathly quiet for several minutes as everyone try to process the fact that the child's first word was none other than Deidara's verbal tic. As soon as he realizes that fact however his grin threatens to split his face. ''That's right,un! We're gonna get along great!''

* * *

**One border crossing later…**

* * *

''Does it always rain here?'' Kaito complaints as he walks next to Aito ahead of the other three. ''five out five times,brother.'' Aito responds much to the annoyance of the slightly larger of the two. ''Bah! Kami you hear me? Would it kill you to add some freaking sun to this morning?!''

Kaito raises his head and growls towards the heavens, only to be hit in the eyes by more rain which causes him to growl out even more complaints much to Aito's irritation. ''Oh stop whining you big baby.'' ''What was that,shrimp!?'' ''You heard me,fatso!'' ''Who're you calling fat?!''

A bit behind the arguing brothers Deidara is carrying Kagura to allow Kushina a moment of stretching. ''Are they always like this,Deidara-san?'' She shoots him a curious look which only barely hides her amusement.

Deidara merely sighs and gives Kagura a tickle. ''I wish…they're usually worse.'' He laments while grimacing, an act that causes Kagura to giggle at the funny face he's making which in turn makes Kushina smile at the scene. She gives a quick glance back at the two brothers who're still arguing by the looks of it.

''Care to repeat that,shortie?'' ''What's the matter? Too much fat in your ears?'' ''Oh that's it! You're going down!'' Just as Kaito raises his arm to punch Aito, Deidara stops in mid-step. ''Kaito,Aito.'' They both stop immediately and turn serious. ''Trouble,Deidara-sama?''

''I'm not sure if I can say that…We are however being watched.'' He turns to look at the trees around the road. ''Show yourselves.''

There is a moment of quiet before a low rustling can be heard and a trio of children walk out from the trees, all looking to be around the age of 5-6. The first is a boy with spiky orange hair that stands slightly taller than his two companions. The second is a girl with a small paper rose in her hair, and the last of the three is a boy with red hair covering most of his face. The tallest one, obviously their leader, steps forward. ''G-give us your money!'' he shakily demands while clumsily holding a kunai in front of him.

Deidara sighs and runs a hand through his hair. ''Listen kid, I'd love to help but I'm in a hurry back to Iwa and what Ryo I'd give you would ultimately be wast—'' He's cut off by Kushina. ''What's your name?'' Deidara scowls at her. ''Uzumaki-san…'' She grins at him. ''They're kids,Deidara-san!''

The red haired boy blinks a few times. ''U-Uzum-Uzumaki?...'' The girl looks at him with worry. ‚''Nagato-kun, please be careful…'' He nods but approaches her nonetheless. ''N-Nagato!'' The orange haired one shouts. ''U-Umm..Y-You're an..U-Uzumaki?'' He asks weakly and looks at her with his Rinnegan eyes showing.

Kushina smiles and kneels down to look him in the eyes without a hint of fear. ''Yep! Kushina Uzumaki! And the baby girl over there is my daughter Kagura. Nice to meet you!'' She grins at him, causing him to blink a few times. ''Y-you don't fear me?''

''Fear you? Why would I fear you?'' She tilts her head and gives him a confused look, to which he fidgets nervously. ''B-because of my eyes…'' He stiffens nervously as he's hugged by the woman. ''Nagato-kun,was it?'' She feels him weakly nod.

''Nagato-kun…People who fear what's different have only themselves to blame for missing the opportunity of meeting some really great people…And I believe you to be just such a person.'' She answers and keeps hugging him, much to the shock and surprise of his two companions, but even more so to him. The bluenette approaches carefully and looks at her. ''Umm..Miss…Nagato Is an Uzumaki aswell…'' She yelps as she too is pulled into a hug. Which the tallest one merely grumbles about. ''U-umm…H-hello…'' The bluenette weakly manages to say, to which Kushina gives her another greeting and lets them both go.

Kushina looks at the three. ''Should I assume you're all orphans?'' When they all nod she looks at Deidara who merely runs a hand through his hair and frowns. ''Sheesh Kushina-san… Am I a taxi service now?'' He grins at her but soon flinches at the sickeningly sweet smile she gives her. ''Why,Deidara-kun.. You wouldn't simply abandon a group of children out in the cold rain like this would you,hmm?'' She asks while tilting her head at him.

He pales and quickly shakes his head. ''W-why of c-course not!'' He starts sweating bullets as he looks terrified to his companions for help to which they merely grin and shake their heads. 'TRAITORS!' He shouts mentally before looking at the kids. ''Mweh…Fine…What're your names,un?'' The orange haired kid grins and points at himself proudly. ''I'm Yahiko!'' The bluenette giggles at his sudden courage and bows politely. 'Konan'' She says and looks at the last child who fidgets a bit under their gaze. ''U-umm..I'm N-Nagato..'' he says meekly.

Kushina smiles and points at herself. ''I'm Kushina and the baby there is my daughter Kagura. The man holding her is Deidara-san,he's a bit silly but overall a nice guy.'' Deidara sports a tick mark at her comment.

''Hey! I'm not silly! If anyone's silly here it's those two!'' He indignantly defends himself while pointing at the two brothers. Kaito blinks while Aito rubs his forehead. Kushina sighs and continues. ''And the brothers over there are Kaito and Aito.''

Yahiko looks at them. ''Who's Kaito? Fattie or shortie?'' Kushina blinks a few times while the Deidara looks horrified. Kaito on the other hand is cracking his knuckles. ''Who're you calling fat,gaki?!'' Aito lets out another sigh. ''You obviously,fatso…'' And the two resume their previous arguing much to the amusement of Yahiko, the confusion of Nagato and the embarrassment of Konan,Kushina and Deidara…oh and Kagura of course.

Nagato looks at Kushina. ''Umm…a-aunt Kushina?'' She snaps her head to him at once with a shocked look that is rather quickly overcome by a massive smile. ''Yes Nagato-kun?''

''Umm…Where are you travelling to?'' Konan looks over at them and nods. ''I'd like to know that aswell,Aunt Kushina-san.'' Yahiko merely grumbles and nods. ''Yeah uhh..auntie…'' he looks away with a huff much to the elder Uzumaki's amusement. ''Well! Deidara-san here is taking me and my daughter to Iwa in the hopes that we can make a new home there. Would you like to come with us?''

The three kids look at each other for a bit before shuffling together and discussing it. They look up occasionally to glance over at the group before resuming their whispering. After a while of doing this they look at Kushina again and grin. ''Yeah!'' they all three exclaim at the same time,causing her to giggle.

She looks at them with an inspecting eye. ''First stop is getting you guys some food and proper clothes then!'' Deidara sweatdrops 'When did she suddenly become leader of our group?' He looks down at Kagura. ''Your mom's bossy,Kagura-chan…'' Said girl looks at him in confusion a bit before smiling. ''Un!'' He grins at her. ''Yeah…But at least she manages to make things interesting,un!'' he says and looks at the three kids with a small smile. 'Looks like you're going to have quite the family when you grow up,Kagura-chan. I just hope you'll be able to give the same chance for another.' The thinks as his smile turns slightly sad before warping into a smirk again. 'Well then! We won't reach Iwa by standing around so let's continue,shall we?''

The group look at him in unison before sporting smiles and grins. ''Yeah!''

* * *

**That's the end of the second portion of the prologue. Part 3 of the prologue and its final will hopefully be longer than its predecessors. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to any reviews you might feel like giving!**

**''Can't fix your faults if you don't know of them.''**


	3. Prologue Finale

**Prologue part 3 - Finale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do however own any and all OC's that appear in this fic.**

**Warning: Small Interlude before the chapter, just skip the bold part if you don't feel like reading it.**

**It appears certain information has not been clear enough… Kagura will be homosexual and may or may not have more than one lover depending on whether people request it enough or not, furthermore, Kushina is NOT offering herself and her family as breeding stock to Iwa, she's hoping for the permission to start the clan anew there and will NOT be part of any form of a CRA or forced marriage. If she does marry it'll be out of love and nothing else, the same goes for Kagura and Nagato. Furthermore don't be too quick to assume things about this story. What seems like a minor event now can turn out to be a massive event later.**

**Some people may think that Deidara,Kaito and Aito accepted Kushina and Kagura too easily and I myself had certain doubts about the matter when I first wrote the previous chapter aswell, however do keep in mind that this is in fact my first fic and there are bound to be more flaws like that. If such events do bother you then I'm more than happy to accept a comment about it so long as it's not just someone mindlessly bashing the story for the heck of it. I just needed to get that off my chest. I've taken up your time long enough. Here's the prologue finale!**

**''Among the pillars of Iwa''**

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Deity Speech''**

'_**Deity Thoughts'**_

* * *

**Tsuchi No Kuni, 13 years ago**

* * *

About an hour away from the gates of Iwagakure travels a group of 8 people that consist of four adults, three children and a baby girl. Two of the kids are lively and playing around near constantly while the third is quiet and merely smiling at her friends bouncing around all over the road.

She looks up at the redheaded woman next to her and the child in her arms which looks at her right back with curious eyes,causing her to smile and give it a small wave that makes it smile aswell.

''Kushina-sama?'' She asks as she looks up at the older woman. ''Hai Konan-chan?'' The redhead turns to look at the bluenette. ''I was just wondering…You were a ninja before you became a mother,right?'' Kushina nods. ''Hai, I was. They used to call me the Red Hot Habanero,dattebane! Why do you ask,Konan-chan?'' The blunette hesitates for a moment before looking at her with determined eyes. ''I want to be a ninja too so I can protect Nagato-kun and Yahiko-kun!'' She declares,causing said boys to stop their playing and look at her.

Yahiko grins. ''Hey now! If Konan-chan is going to protect us then we must be trained too so we can protect her right back!'' Nagato nods alongside his friends words. ''Indeed.''

Kushina smirks at them. ''First of all let's see if we can get a home in Iwa or not. Once that is settled we'll see about getting you three some basic ninja training and enrolling you in Iwa's academy…You do have one right,Deidara-san?'' Her question causes said Iwa nin to roll his eyes. ''Of course! How do you think we train our ninja otherwise,un?''

She ponders a bit before grinning and scratching the back of her head sheepishly. ''Heh. Good point!'' The three Iwa nin sweatdrop.

Konan looks back at Kushina. ''Kushina-sama? How old exactly is Kagura-chan?'' Kushina looks back at her with a smile. ''Kagura-chan was born on the 4th of May little over one year ago,Konan-chan.'' The bluenette nods with a smile. ''…Umm..Kushina-sama? If you're our caretaker now…does that make Kagura-chan my Imouto?'' She asks while tilting her head and placing her finger on her lower lip in ponder.

Kushina looks at her and mentally screams 'KAWAII!' before giggling and holding Kagura in front of her. ''Ne Kagura-chan? What do you think about Konan-chan being your Onee?'' The girl tilts her head and looks at her mother,then at the bluenette before smiling and holding out her arms towards her, indicating that she wants to be held by the girl.

Kushina smiles warmly at the scene and slowly hands Kagura over to Konan who carefully and very gently accepts her, rocking her in her arms. ''Hello Imouto…'' She says with a warm smile, to which the child giggles and snuggles closer. ''Un!''

Yahiko and Nagato stop playing as they've both grown tired by now and walk together with the rest of the group, Yahiko walks up next to Konan. ''Hey there Kagura-chan!'' The child smiles at him too before letting out a yawn. Konan smiles at the baby's adorable nature and rocks it slowly back and forth as she walks and starts to softly sing a lullaby for it, one of the last memories she has of her own mother.

Nagato walks up next to Kushina and looks at her. ''Aunt? Have you been a ninja for a long time?'' Kushina looks at him and ruffles his hair slightly. ''That depends entirely on your definition of a long time,Nagato-kun. But yes, I've been a ninja since I was a child.''

Nagato nods with satisfaction to the answer. ''And what about you,Deidara-sama?'' The blonde looks at the boy with a smirk. ''Since I was six,un!'' He grins proudly as the three children look at him with awe.

Aito looks behind him at the group before looking right at Deidara. ''Deidara-sama, I'm sure you have your reasons but… why in Kami's name did you agree to bring a pair of tree huggers and some brats back to Iwa? Especially THOSE tree huggers!'' Kaito nods in agreement to his brothers words.''All due respect,Deidara-sama. They might as well be assassins planning to attack our beloved Tsuchikage!'' he exclaims while giving the kids and Uzumaki family a suspicious glare.

Kushina is about to retort when Deidara beats her to it.

''They are with us because they can't return to Konoha. They are with us because we're the only one of the remaining four great villages who wouldn't hand them over to Konoha, breed them or drag them into war. They're with us because they wish an audience with Tsuchikage-sama but most importantly,Kaito,Aito… They're with us because I say so. Going to question my orders any more or can I return to bragging?'' He fixes the two brothers with a serious look that makes it clear there will be no arguing about it.

Kushina sighs and looks at the two brothers with a solemn look. ''To be honest,Deidara-san. I can see where they're coming from. I'm actually surprised you even let us tag along at all considering who my husband was and who I myself am, not to mention where we're from.''

Deidara smirks at her and points a thumb at himself. ''Listen Kushina-san, I'm a man of a strict code of honor. I'm not about to leave a woman and child all alone in the wilderness just because of what man they were married to and especially not after said husband betrayed them! As for the orphan trio… Who have these three wronged that they deserve to be tossed aside like garbage,un? No one! Don't mind my companions, they're just being cautious. I on the other hand believe in second chances, this is why I let you come along. If anything I'm going to make sure you at least get a chance at a decent new life in Iwa and on that you've got my word! So long of course, that you pledge loyalty to Iwa in return I mean…we're not a refugee camp…''

Kushina smirks and nods. ''Well these three want to be ninja afterall and I'd be more than happy to help out once Kagura-chan is older aswell.'' Nagato nods alongside Kushina. ''Yeah! I want to help protect our new home too!'' he exclaims but shuts up when Yahiko smacks him over the head.

''Baka! We don't even know if we're going to be accepted in Iwa yet!'' He scolds but he shuts up too when Konan hits him with a roll of paper that she made with her bloodline.

''Yahiko-kun! Don't ruin the mood with your pessimism! Having a bright look on things like Nagato-kun does is far more pleasant.'' She explains much to the curiosity of Kushina. ''Konan-chan where'd you get that paper from?''

The bluenette looks back up at Kushina with a confused look. ''Ummm…I made it,Kushina-sama…'' The older Uzumaki quirks a brow and exchanges a look with Deidara before smiling.

''Could you show us?''

Konan nods and places her hands together before channeling some chakra in them, making a flower like the one in her hair and placing it neatly in that of the sleeping Kagura. Deidara grins and nods. ''You got a bloodline,un! Just like me.'' He takes out some clay and forms a small bird that he lets loose into the air where he later blows it up. ''Art is a bang,un!'' The explosion however woke Kagura up and she begins to cry, making Kushina crash her fist down onto Deidara's head. ''BAKA!'' She then takes Kagura from Konan and begins to comfort the child.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure, Hokage's office.**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi is looking over a crib that holds the peacefully resting Naruto Namikaze, last piece of the Yondaime's legacy. He lets out a deep sigh and glances out over the village. ''Hail him as a hero Hiruzen…'' He says for himself. ''Those were your fathers last words in this world,Naruto-kun…'' He turns back to the child and smiles softly at his sleeping form. ''I will always honor his wish in this matter. Whether the council and village approve or not…ANBU!'' An Anbu operative leaps out from the shadows and kneels before the Sandaime.

''Hai Hokage-sama?''

''Call a council meeting, it is time we discuss the future of young Naruto-kun.''

''Hai Hokage-sama.'' The Anbu shunshins out of the room just as there's a knock on the door.

''Enter.''

''Raven reporting in,Hokage-sama.'' A weasel masked Anbu says while standing at attention.

''Good. Leave us,all of you.'' The other Anbu file out and Hiruzen sets up the rooms silencing seal. ''I hate having you do this all for me,Shisui. I want you to know that.'' The old man looks at his subordinate with a compassionate look on his face.

''I know Hokage-sama, but it must be done for the ensured safety of the village. Honestly I don't know what to tell you, if there is a sharingan wielder in Konoha actually capable of controlling the Kyuubi then I've yet to find him or her.'' He reports grimly.

Hiruzen looks at him and sighs. ''I see...any trace of Danzo then?'' He asks.

''None Hokage-sama.'' The Anbu quirks a brow at the sight of Naruto. ''Hokage-Sama if I may ask… Shouldn't young Naruto-Kun have a home in his father's estate by now?''

Hiruzen sighs and shakes his head. ''He is but a baby…If Iwa were to find out about his heritage they would hunt him without pause, for his own safety I am going to have him take on his mother's name and only be informed of his heritage once he grows of age and power enough to handle it.'' He explains.

Itachi nods and looks back at the Hokage. ''That is reasonable logic,Hokage-sama. I shall leave you and Naruto Uzumaki to continue my duties then.''

Hiruzen nods. ''Good night,Shisui-kun.''

''Good night, Hokage-Sama.'' He shunshins out.

''Naruto Uzumaki huh?...'' He chuckles grimly. ''Hope you're ready to face the council,my boy. I've got a nagging feeling it won't be the last time…''

* * *

**Iwagakure, main gates.**

* * *

Nagato,Yahiko and Konan stand with their jaws to the ground at the sight of the gates of Iwa.

''Whoa….''

''You said it,Nagato…''

''Quite impressive…''

Kushina smirks at the three kids before turning to Iwa. ''Your home is very impressive,Deidara-san.''

Said blonde merely grins and walks up ahead of the others. ''Team Deidara reporting in,Masaki-chan!'' He calls out to the gateguard in view.

A brunette chunin glance over her shoulder at the group. ''I can see that,Deidara-sama, and who are these guests?''

Deidara grins and crosses his arms. ''A potential new clan for Iwa, could you please prepare the forms for them?'' he asks with a smile and the girl nods before heading into a small house next to the gate and coming back out a bit later with several stacks of papers. ''Here we are. Just sign with your names that you agree to facts like paying for any property damage and so forth..'' The guard waves her hand dismissingly, clearly not caring herself for the papers.

Once everything has been signed Deidara turns to Aito and Kaito. ''I'll take these guys to the old man so you two can have the rest of the week off if you want.'' The brothers nod before exchanging worried looks and turning back to Deidara.

''Deidara-sama,are you sure you don't want us to watch your back?'' Aito asks.

''Yeah! I don't trust these tree huggers…'' Kaito agrees.

Deidara frowns at them before rubbing his forehead and sighing. ''Listen guys I appreciate your concern and your loyalty to Iwa but I'm going to take this risk. If it all works out then Iwa gets a powerful new clan and these poor souls get a new chance at a better life.''

Aito grumbles and crosses his arms. ''And if it doesn't?''

Deidara gives him a glare. ''Then it'll be on my head,of course.''

Kaito sighs and shakes his head. ''Fine…fine… You're the boss,Deidara-sama…''

Deidara pats them both on the shoulder and smiles at them. ''You two worry too much! Go enjoy your week off and I'll see you around.'' He walks off to gather up his guests and lead them to the Tsuchikage's tower while telling them a bit about various locations in the village.

* * *

**Iwagakure,Tsuchikage Tower.**

* * *

The group enters the large tower and the foreigners look around with impressed expressions on their faces.

Deidara walks up to the secretary. ''Deidara requesting audience to report my latest mission,Hakari-chan.''

She looks up. ''Will your guests be joining you,Deidara-san?''

''Hai.''

She nods and gets up before walking upstairs before returning back down after a while. ''Tsuchikage-sama will see you now.'' She says and sits back down.

Deidara waves the rest of the group over and leads them upstairs and over to the door that leads to the Kage's office. ''Now…Onoki is a great leader but…slightly caught up in the older way of things… Even I do not know how he'll react to your history,Kushina-san.''

She nods and holds Kagura tightly. ''We'll risk it.'' She says after a while with determination all over her features.

Deidara nods and opens the door before walking in and waiting for his guests to make their place in the room before speaking. ''Deidara reporting in,Tsuchikage-sama.''

The short kage looks up from his paperwork to inspect the group. ''So I see,Deidara-san… And you brought guests…Kushina Uzumaki by the looks of it.''

Kushina nods and makes a half bow. ''It is an honor to be here,Tsuchikage-sama.''

Onoki waves it off. ''I'm sure. Why don't we start from the beginning? Deidara, was your mission successful?''

Deidara nods. ''Hai Tsuchikage-sama. The target was apprehended and eliminated before he could sell the scroll to any enemies and the scroll was destroyed as per our orders.

Onoki nods. ''Good work. Shall I assume you ran into Uzumaki-san here on the way back?''

Deidara snickers. ''In a manner of speaking…My squad and I actually saw her and her daughter Kagura over there..'' He points at the baby. '' Being abducted in the night by other Konoha shinobi.''

Onoki quirks a brow. ''Why would Konoha abduct their own?'' He asks while looking at Kushina.

She lets out a heavy sigh. ''Have you heard of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha,Tsuchikage-sama?'' The old man nods and she continues. ''There was…information that was kept from the public ears…''

Onoki leans back in his chair and motions for her to continue, which she does.

''I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Former wife of Minato Namikaze and the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the girl in my arms is Kagura Uzumaki Namikaze. Firstborn daughter of the Yondaime Hokage.''

Onoki visibly stiffens and his eyes narrow dangerously. ''You are aware of the fact that you're in most secure place in all of Iwa,right?'' She nods. ''Yet you just admitted to being wed and carrying the child of our greatest enemy…infront of me, the Tsuchikage…''

Kushina nods again and sighs. ''Yes well..I was hoping you'd be willing to hear us out.''

Onoki sighs and rubs his forehead. ''I'm sure the reason Deidara allowed you to tag along was out of his code of honor,correct?'' At her nod he continues. ''Let me tell you this,Kushina-san. I've personally no great grudge against Namikaze or his family. It was a time of war and he did what was expected of him, just like any of our heroes would.''

Kushina smiles faintly and nods. ''Deidara-san said something similar…''

Onoki nods and continues. ''However the civilian population utterly despises everything that has to do with Namikaze, so for your own good being I advice you not to use that name outside of anything loathsome while in public here.''

Kushina nods and bares her teeth with a low growl. ''Oh believe me..It'll be loathsome alright…''

Onoki quirks a brow. ''Elaborate?''

Kushina nods and proceeds to tell the old kage about everything that happened from the point where Kagura was taken from her at birth for the sealing, to the point where Deidara freed them aswell as introducing the orphans. Onoki nods once in a while and asks the occasional question from time to time, such as being shown Nagato's Rinnegan.

Kushina finishes her tale and takes a deep breath. ''And that's how we came here.''

Onoki nods. ''I see…I can certainly understand why you would want to return to Konoha after that…'' He sighs. ''Deidara-san, show the children to the guest rooms of the tower for now and let Kushina-san place her daughter in Kurotsuchi's room. I need to think before I make a decision of anything. Let her share a room with Konan-chan and I'll inform her of my decision in the morning.''

Deidara nods and leads the group out and carrying out his command,showing the three children to two empty rooms,one for Nagato and Yahiko to share and the last for Konan to share with Kushina once she returns later. He then takes Kushina to lone room further down the hall. ''Kushina-san…I….''

The redhaired Uzumaki quirks a brow. ''Yes,Deidara-san?''

He sighs. ''In this room is what little family I got,Kushina-san. Kurotsuchi is my goddaughter and has been in my care ever since her parents died a few months ago. She means the world to me and I wouldn't want to see her grow up alone and without friends just because she's the Kage's granddaughter…'' He turns to look her in the eyes. ''If Onoki does agree to your request…Can I make one of my own?''

Kushina smiles and nods. ''You've done more for us than I dare count Deidara-san, I'd be glad to repay you.''

Deidara nods and pats Kagura on the head,carefully not touching the flower. ''My request is actually rather simple. I don't often have time to visit or play with Kuro-Chan. I'd like for you to spend time with her in my absence, maybe even have the kids and her become friends when she gets older. I know for a fact that Onoki shares my thoughts, especially considering he's far more busy than I am.''

Kushina smiles and nods before leaning in closer and whispering something in Deidara's ear,causing him to blink a few times before staring at her in disbelief. ''You would do that?''

She nods and grins. ''It's the least I could do.'' Deidara shakes his head. ''It's a bit much to ask, especially with all the work you'd already have ahead of you…''

''I'll handle it. I'll have Nagato,Yahiko and Konan to help me out afterall.'' She smiles at him and he snickers before opening the door. ''You're an interesting one,Kushina-san. That's for sure.''

He leads the two to a small crib in the room where a small blackhaired child lays softly and restlessly. It looks up at them while crying and Deidara sighs. ''Kuro-chan…Nightmare again?'' He bends down and picks the girl up before rocking her a bit,trying to calm the child down as it cries. Meanwhile Kushina lays Kagura in the crib.

She turns to Deidara and motions for him to give her Kurotsuchi,something he reluctantly does. Not a minute after he's given her the girl she's stopped crying. ''Wh-..How'd you do that?'' He asks while staring at Kushina in disbelief.

Kushina grins at him and slowly cradles the child. ''Mother's secrets.'' She says before gently placing the child in the crib,much to its dismay, however just as it's about to cry again a pair of soft baby arms wrap around it and it turns its head slightly to look into the eyes of Kagura who yawns cutely and holding on tighter. ''Un…''

Kushina smiles warmly at the scene before slowly heading out of the room with Deidara. ''I'll see you in the morning,Deidara-kun.''

The blonde nods and walks down the hall, he freezes on the spot after a while. _'Wait..Deidara-KUN!?'_

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

Kushina stands inside the Tsuchikage's office with Deidara at her side. The old kage looks at them and nods to himself.

''The Uzumaki clan will be given a new home in Iwa. Your compound will be built behind the kage tower and directly connected to it by a bridge. For the duration of the construction you'll be permitted to remain here in the tower as a temporary home.''

Kushina smiles brightly before bowing deeply. ''My deepest thanks,Tsuchikage-sama!''

Deidara grins at the scene before nodding at the old man. ''You're not gonna regret this,un!''

Onoki snickers and leans back in his chair. ''Time will tell I am sure… Now Deidara,take some time off to spend with your godchild, Kushina-san and I got a lot to talk about.''

Deidara nods and exits the room,winking at Kushina who in turn nods as he walks out. She takes a step forward and smirks at Onoki.

''Tsuchikage-sama…I'd like to petition for an adoption…''

* * *

**Prologue part 3 – Finale end.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Days of our youth

**Chapter 4**

**First off I wish to apologize for the slow update, but I've been terribly busy with school now that the final year is coming to a close. Hopefully my updates will be more frequent in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own any and all OC's in this fic. Enjoy!**

**On a sidenote: This is not a Naruto x Kushina fic, we'll see if I pair Naruto with another Uzumaki or not but one thing is for certain, it won't be with his mother.**

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Deity Speech''**

'_**Deity Thoughts'**_

''**The days of our youth…''**

* * *

**Iwagakure, 12 years ago.**

* * *

A spiralling tower of stone,that would be the best way to describe the new Uzumaki clan compound in Iwa. The tower is about a fifth smaller than the Kage tower that it's connected to. It's built in five sections, each signified on the exterior by large terraces of garden land and training grounds.

The first level is what the Tsuchikage called the ''Shop floor'' which they'll be free to renovate as they please. He however asked that they at least consider starting a family business there to supply Iwa with fresh seals and sealing material.

Its terrace is a large water complex with various fountains and artificial whirlpools.

The second level is dubbed the ''Teaching floor'' and is where clan scrolls and training grounds will be kept, the level comes with a clan jutsu library to fill in time and a big garden terrace with imported plant life from the ruins of Uzu.

The third level is what Deidara has dubbed the ''Dojo floor'', comes complete with a five part terrace designed for each elemental affinity and a sixth smaller section for jutsu creation and skill measurement( Extreme sparring).

The interior is a series of training rooms built for Kenjutsu and taijutsu practice.

The fourth level is the actual ''Home floor'' with bedrooms, a kitchen, bathrooms and four living room aswell as dining halls. It also comes with a three set of wings, the first being the Heir Branch Wing, where the clan leader and her family reside. The next is the Member Branch Wing where average members of the clan will reside.

Then there's the Guest Branch Wing which as its name suggests is a series of guestrooms and accommodations. This floor comes with an outdoor three-part terrace, one part for each wing.

The Heir Branch terrace comes with a garden, an Uzumaki swirl design pool, a personal dojo and a seal forge.

The members terrace comes with a garden and a private hotspring for Uzumaki members only.

The Guest wing terrace is merely a garden.

The fifth and final level of the compound is the top of the tower, also called the ''Clan floor'' as it is houses the clan meeting room aswell as housing a smaller library for clan history and generally important documents, aswell as a study for the clan leader.

The fifth level terrace is the smallest of all the terraces and is basically an observation deck for starlit nights. A bridge has been built to connect that terrace to the Kage tower for easy access.

Its future inhabitants are being shown around in it by Masaki Gonimani, a former chunin gateguard of Iwa, now a jounin. She's happily informing the group behind her about the functions of each floor and terrace, also assuring Kushina that in the coming few years she won't have to worry about tending to all the plants on her own as the Tsuchikage has promised to employ Genin squads for the job as D-rank missions.

* * *

Deidara smirks at the looks of awe on the faces of the children. ''Old man Onoki sure carried through,un!''

Kushina nods as she looks around. ''This is amazing…'' She snickers at the just under two years old Kagura exploring the place with amaze and curiosity all over her face. Not far from her is a month younger Kurotsuchi doing the same.

Kagura points at one of the fountains. ''Kaa-san! What's that?'' She's soon joined by an equally curious Kurotsuchi and both girls are looking at Kushina expectantly.

The older Uzumaki laughs at their sparkling eyes. ''That my dearest ones…is a fountain. It's a pretty decoration that projects water.'' She sighs as both girls tilt their heads in symmetry. ''It's a stone decoration with water in it,dearest ones.''

The two girls nod rapidly in understanding and run off to examine the next curious object in the vicinity.

Deidara chuckles at the scene. ''Good to be young,eh Kushina-san?''

Kushina gives him a dangerous smile. ''Are you implying that I'm old,Deidara-kun?'' She asks with a sickeningly sweet voice

Deidara blinks a few times before catching on and frantically waving his arms infront of him defensively. ''N-not at all,Kushina-chan! You're young and extremely beautiful,un!'' he exclaims before realizing what he just said and blushing profusely. ''Ehm…I mean…''

Kushina blinks a few times at hearing that and looks back at her kids to hide her own blush. ''Yes yes…I forgive you…this time.''

Masaki snickers at the scene. 'Deidara-kun you're a great guy…But sometimes you're just too much…' A sly grin creeps its way onto her face. ''So…Have you two been on a date yet?''

Both of the older shinobi freeze on the spot. Deidara looks at Masaki in shock ''D-d-date?!''

Kushina's face starts to match her hair. ''W-we're not…seeing each other…at all…'' she manages to get out much to Masaki's amusement.

''Does that mean Deidara-kun is still free for claiming then?'' She asks, making sure to add that extra seductive purr to his name.

Deidara grows even redder. ''I…Eh…Don't…know…Oh look,children!'' He runs off to walk with the kids instead, figuring that'll probably be way less embarrassing.

Kushina frowns at Masaki. ''What's your game,Masaki-san?''

The brunette merely smiles at her. ''Merely trying to give you two a push in the right direction, Kushina-sama!'' she answers with a grin.

Once more Kushinas face matches her hair. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She looks away from the younger woman much to her amusement.

''Suuuure…'' Masaki keeps grinning as she continues leading the group around.

Konan looks at Kushina. ''Kaa-san are you alright? Your face is beet red…'' she asks with no small hint of worry in her voice, this draws the attention of the two boys.

Nagato glances over Konan's shoulder at his aunt. ''Maybe you should lie down and rest a bit after this…''

Yahiko merely looks confused. ''I don't understand…You were fine a moment ago…''

Kushina rapidly shakes her head. ''I'm fine,really! It's just the ahh…heat! Yeah the heat, not gotten used to the heat yet.'' She lies.

Yahiko shrugs and runs to catch up with his baby ''cousins''.

Nagato nods in acceptance. ''Alright.'' He heads after Yahiko.

Konan on the other hand tilts her head while giving Kushina an examining look.

''Heat, Kaa-san? If anything I'd say this place is colder than what you'd be used to.'' She states logically.

Kushina sighs and pats the bluenette on the head. ''You'll understand when you get older…''

Much to the amusement of the two older women the bluenette huffs and walks off with a ''That's a cheap answer…''

Masaki giggles as she watches the three older kids take care of the two younger ones as Deidara heads back over. ''They're good hearted children.'' She says.

Kushina nods with a smile. ''Mhm. They are indeed.'' She responds.

Deidara grins and rolls his shoulders with an audible pop. ''I'm looking forward to seeing them all grown up,un!''

* * *

**Unknown location**

* * *

A dark laboratory inside a massive series of corridoors,that is the sight that greets young Kamiko Uzumaki Uchiha. ''Master? Where are we?''

A one-eyed man man looks her over, his sharingan radiating crimson in the darkness. ''Underneath Kirigakure, child.''

The child nods with acceptance. ''Why are we here,master?''

''To play…with puppets.'' Is the response she's given.

The three year old Uzumaki Uchiha look up at her master/father figure with confusion but decides to just go with it.

* * *

**Konohagakure, 10 years ago**

* * *

''DEMON!'' an adults voice rings out in the night.

''VERMIN!'' another joins him.

A group of around fifteen people are chasing a small blonde boy through the dark streets of Konoha, armed with clubs and various other weapons that they could makeshift.

Normally the villagers wouldn't dare raise a mob like this to chase down the child on any other day than its birthday, but ever since the Sandaime Hokage was put back in office the civilian council have been claiming more and more power with each day. The increasing witch hunts being but one of many side effects of this.

''Leave me alone!'' The boy shouts back as he flees from then, tears flowing freely down his face.

''Like you left us alone,Demon!? We're going to finish what our great Yondaime started!'' the leader of the mob shouts at the boy. His garb identifies him as a chunin of Konoha.

''Please! I haven't done anything to you!'' the child desperately tries to plead before he trips and falls, landing face first into the rough stone pavements of the road.

He's quickly surrounded by the mob and beaten severely before three people step forward, one is the chunin who leads the group and the other two appear to be ninja aswell.

The chunin smirks and unsheathes a blade before lifting it above his head, the two other ninja doing the same. ''For the Yondaime!'' he exclaims with glee as the blade descends.

The boy closes his eyes and waits for the end to come. Except it never does, daring to take a chance he slowly opens his eyes and is taken aback by the sight before him. Three ninja have blocked the strikes of his attackers.

The first is a spandex wearing man with a bowl cut who's caught the blade arm by one of the attackers and is glaring at him with disgust.

The second is a silver haired man whose haircut seems to defy gravity, he wears his hitai-ate over one of his eyes as he lazily blocked one of the blades with a kunai as his one eye looks right into one of the attackers.

The last of the boy's heroes is another black haired man, this man with short spiky hair. He's using a trench knife to block the final blade as he scowls at the man before him.

''It's sickening to think that the people of Konoha have fallen to preying on innocent children on the streets.'' He says while blowing out some smoke from his cigarette.

''Disgustingly unyouthful!'' Exclaims the spandex wearing man while the silver haired ninja merely sighs.

''Sorry to tell you Asuma, but your father really need to rein in the civilian council before the boy is actually killed by these idiots.'' He says before pushing his kunai up and sending the blade of the ninja in front of him into a wall further away, where it sticks.

The smoker nods and disarms the ninja against him aswell. ''Ibiki will be in heaven after tonight.'' He says jokingly, something that sends a united shiver across the mob.

The bowlcut man slams his hand down against his opponents wrists,causing the blade to fall to the ground with a clang. ''I have to agree with my eternal rival on this matter,Asuma-san. This cannot be allowed to continue!'' he angrily shouts.

Asuma frowns and rubs his forehead in annoyance. ''Yes…You're right. Kakashi, could you take Naruto to the old man's office and tell him what happened? Gai and I will round these people up and bring them to Ibiki.''

The one-eyed ninja nods and walks over to Naruto before kneeling down and giving him an eye smile. ''Hey there kid, I'm Kakashi. What's your name?'' He asks the child who carefully looks him over before nodding.

''N-Naruto…'' the boy answers weakly.

''Nice to meet you,Naruto-kun. Would you like me to bring you to the Hokage and take you away from all these bad people?'' Kakashi asks him to which the boy rapidly nods. Kakashi lifts him up and nods to his two colleagues before disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

**Hokages office – Moments later**

* * *

The aged Hokage is having a glaring contest with his greatest enemy yet, far more fearsome and terrible than any tailed beast. A foe that once cut down, merely gets back up with double the ferocity and cruelty.

Paperwork.

The aging Hokage is sighing as he continues reading through the numerous complaints and requests posted by the villagers and shinobi of Konoha.

''_We humbly and sincerely hope for the approval to permanently remove the pest and troublemaker Naruto Uzumaki from the streets of Konoha, so that everyone within her walls can be able to sleep peacefully at night.''_

The old man's face hardens and a scowl appears upon it.

'_Do they honestly think that I'd suddenly start approving these after having denied them all for the past three years? Denied!' _

Sarutobi stamps a denial onto the paper and moves onto the next, but just as he grabs it a swirl of leaves appear in his office, announcing the presence of Kakashi Hatake. He looks at the copy-nin with a raised eyebrow, which lifts even higher at the sight of young Naruto being held in his arms.

He lets out a tired sigh and his expression softens.

''Don't say anything, I'd like to guess… A crowd of civilians formed a mob and attempted to trap and strike down young Naruto-kun here, and you happened upon the scene?'' The Hokage asks.

Kakashi raises a brow before shaking his head. ''Not quite. The mob was formed of both shinobi and civilians alike,Hokage-sama.'' The old man's face changes from soft and caring to furious.

''As for who stumbled upon the act…Gai,Asuma and myself were all returning from our ''Guy's night out'' when we saw three chunin preparing to strike Naruto here down, so we interfered. Asuma and Gai are currently handling the mob.''

Sarutobi frowns and gets up from his chair before walking closer to the jounin. ''How badly was he harmed?''

Kakashi puts the boy down onto a couch a bit to the side of the office before looking over at the Hokage.

''Several deep cuts, multiple bruises and of course the trauma that comes with such an experience. Most of the wounds have…healed,Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi answers the man.

Sarutobi nods and lets out a deep sigh. ''Thank you for the help tonight,Kakashi. Take the rest of the evening off and I'll see what I can do about Naruto-kun.''

''With all due respect,Hokage-sama…'' Kakashi starts again, gaining the old man's attention once more.

''This wouldn't happen if the civilian council were properly…for lack of a better term…leashed. They're wilder than an untamed Inuzuka about this.''

''Don't let Tsume-san catch you saying that.'' Hiruzen says with a faint sigh.

''I'm serious,Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi retorts.

''I know… I will look over the adoption requests one more time, but I can't and won't promise that anything will change. I will also see about applying proper Anbu guards to watch him. Guards that are not affected by ignorance.''

Kakashi shoots a last look over at Naruto who at this time has fallen asleep on the couch. ''Hokage-sama?''

''Yes Kakashi?'' Hiruzen raises a brow curiously.

''Speaking of adoption requests…''

* * *

**Uzumaki Clan Compound, Iwagakure, 7 years ago**

* * *

The usually peaceful aura of the Uzumaki compound is broken for one of those rare occurrences, the celebration of one of its members. Not just any member however, the heiress.

A trio of girls are running through the halls of the great compound, searching frantically for the heiress in question.

The eldest, Honoka Uzumaki(9), is dragging her younger sister Karin Uzumaki(6) around to find Kagura Uzumaki(7) who's somewhere within the compound, with them is Kurotsuchi Uzumaki(6) to help.

Honoka and Karin were both daughters of a pair of travelling Uzumaki shinobi survivors who upon hearing of an established Uzumaki clan in Iwa wanted to seek it out, only to fall prey to rogue shinobi along the way. Iwa nin managed to save the children, but both parents died in the attack and thus Honoka and Karin were brought to Kushina and her clan, who gladly took them in.

Both sisters quickly grew a liking to the clan heiress who despite her usual calm demeanor was the kindest of the Uzumaki members that helped them move forward with their lives.

''Kagura-Oneechan!'' Kurotsuchi calls out but with no answer.

''She's not here,Kuro-chan.'' A voice says from a doorway.

The trio spin around to spot Tayuya Uzumaki(8) there, holding her usual flute and looking the group over with mild amusement. Tayuya is the daughter of a blacksmith Uzumaki and his non-uzumaki wife, both of whom now live and work in the Uzumaki compound.

''She does this every fucking year. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet.''

Karin sticks her tongue out at the older girl. ''Well if you're so smart then why don't you tell us where she is,huh?!''

Honoka frowns. ''Tayuya-san, please watch that language around Karin-chan.''

Tayuya merely shrugs indifferently. ''Kuro-chan, have you even tried checking the training yard or the main entrance yet?''

The wildest of the Uzumaki blink a few times before realization hits her. ''Of course! She's greeting the guests! Thanks Tayuya-Oneechan!''

The blackhaired Uzumaki takes off at an incredible speed, leaving the other three to sweatdrop at her seemingly endless well of energy.

''Greetings,Uncle.'' Kagura bows politely before Yahiko who merely grins and lifts a hand to ruffle her hair, an action that fails as the calm heiress pulls away before contact.

''Please do not do that,Uncle. It took me a long while to get it right.''

Yahiko snorts and grins even wider. ''You're starting to sound like Konan,Kagura-chan.''

Kagura allows one of her rare smiles to show through. ''I thank you for that compliment,uncle.''

Said bluenette walks up next to Yahiko and bends down to give the younger girl a hug. ''Happy birthday, Kagura-chan.''

The Uzumaki heiress gladly returns the hug. ''Thank you,Onee-sama.''

Kushina smirks at the scene. ''Always so polite,Kagu-chan.'' She laughs at the grimace her eldest child makes upon the nickname.

''Kaa-chan! You know I hate that nickname…'' She whines before turning back to the door and bowing deeply before her favorite uncle.

''Welcome,Nagato-sama. I am very pleased that you could come.'' She greets him, much to his amusement.

''Oh? So Konan-chan gets a hug but I get a bow? Maybe I should give that birthday present to Kuro-chan instead…'' He teases as his rinnegan glints with mischief, much to Kushina's amusement.

Konan elbows him. ''Nagato-kun! That's mean!'' she scolds him.

Nagato merely chuckles and nods. ''She knows I'm just teasing,don't you Kagura-chan?''

Said redhead walks up to the taller Uzumaki and wraps her arms around him. ''Of course,uncle. Mischief seems to run in the blood…I suppose my teme of a father had some acceptable aspect for me to walk free of that trait.'' She says coldly.

Silence fills the air around the group immediately after she says those words, everyone knows how touchy a subject Minato Namikaze is within the Uzumaki compound, and especially with the heiress.

Kushina had told the entirety of her clan about how they came to Iwagakure on her own birthday two years back, and once she did Kagura changed from the warm loving girl she was to a calm and calculative warrior within a matter of weeks. She started training obsessively, asking Nagato and Deidara to train her and requesting that she be taught Uzumaki clan techniques as soon as she enter the academy.

What really got the clan worried however was one event when she was training with Nagato.

Apparantly during their lunchbreak, Nagato had been teaching Kagura the basics of how to channel chakra. He had nearly choked on his food when the heiress chakra turned out to be silver in color rather than blue. When he asked Kushina about it she told him of how Minato had allowed Danzo to seal something inside her, a being that she herself is unsure of what it is.

It had turned out that the young heiress had eavesdropped on that conversation and begun shutting herself off even more since then, overcome with even more determination to bring justice to Konoha.

The real fright had come during Kagura's last birthday, when she was training so intensively before the guests arrived and ended up in an accident where she fell off one of the compound levels and hit the one below.

The guests had arrived to see a bloodied heap of a girl being visibly repaired by a cloud of silver and how it had disappeared once she was fully healed. Upon waking nothing had been the same.

Her eyes had changed to a silvery white with gold irises and three lines of bronze protruding from the middle of her eyes to the sides.

''Roads of bronze across a silver ocean, connected with a golden city.'' Had been the poetic description given by Konan.

The eyes was not the most worrying change in her behavior however, for after the event she had started mentioning someone by the name of ''Yuzuki-sama'', a name that was completely unknown to the other members of the clan, as well as the Tsuchikage.

When asked about it, Kagura would answer that she was the ''Beautiful lady in my dream.'', the Tsuchikage had then ordered that Kagura be kept under watch for security reasons, and that her eyes be examined.

After three weeks of examination Kagura managed to through her eyes materialize an object out of nothing into the medical room where she was being kept. The act cost her an immense amount of chakra and nearly made her faint from the exhaustion however.

When asked about it she explained that ''Yuzuki-sama told me to focus my chakra into my eyes and think really hard on something.''

The Tsuchikage dubbed the strange bloodline mutation(as the doctors called it) the ''Souzougan'', or ''Eyes of creation''.

A happy cry brings the group out of their thinking as the storm that is Kurotsuchi Uzumaki crashes into Kagura from behind and grabs the month older girl in a bear hug. ''Happy birthday onee-chan!'' She exclaims.

''Thank you,Kuro-chan.'' Comes the monotone reply from Kagura.

''Oh man! We're late to the fun?'' A rough voice asks from further away. Kagura looks in the direction to see the forms of her and Kurotsuchi's academy friends.

The owner of the rough voice grins at them, his brown hair poking wildly at the sky in spikes, this boy is Ryoga Jakashi, one of the very few remains of a clan of steel release users.

Next to Ryoga stands the smirking form of Guren Koshimira, a fairly pretty bluenette girl who uses crystal release.

Slightly behind them walks the always polite Natsumi Kamizuru, lone daughter of Suzumebachi Kamizuru. She wears a rather standard outfit and has bronze hair that reaches her shoulders.

''Happy birthday, Kagura-sama.'' She greets and to the surprise of the group she gets a smile in return from the Uzumaki heiress.

''Thank you. Now please, make your way inside and I will join you once the rest of the guests arrive.'' She says and bows politely to the group that moves on, leaving Kurotsuchi,Kagura and Kushina at the door,

Kushina smiles at her two daughters. ''Seven already… They grow up so fast…''

Kurotsuchi snickers. ''I'm gonna grow up quicker than you,Kagura-oneechan!''

The calm redhead looks at her, her crimson hair slightly longer than that of Natsumi's. ''Kuro-chan, that makes no sense.''

She gets a pout in response,causing the older of the two to sigh just as a chuckle can be heard approaching.

''Happy birthday,Gaki!'' A redhaired man in his fifties grin at the two kids.

Kushina smiles. ''Glad that you could make it, Roshi-sama.''

''Wouldn't miss it for the world, Kushina-san.''

Kagura bows politely and looks at him with a completely straight face. ''I am pleased that you could come,Ero-saru.''

Kurotsuchi laughs at the old nickname her sister has taken to calling the four-tails jinchuuriki since that day at the hotsprings.

* * *

**Flashback – One year ago**

* * *

Kagura is following Konan around Iwa as she does various D-rank missions, one of which happens to involve painting the fence over at one of the local hotsprings. Konan smiles down at the serene form of Kagura and pats her on the head.

''Go and enjoy a bath while I finish here,Kagura-chan.'' She tells the young heiress who shake her head furiously.

''No! I want to help!'' Kagura exclaims vigorously. A giggle further away catch their attention before they can continue however. Looking for the source Kagura stumbles upon a redhaired old man sitting upon the shoulders of a large red gorilla.

''OI! PERVERT!'' Kagura shouts and points accusingly at the man who raises a brow and turns to her with a finger covering his mouth. ''Quiet down,gaki!''

''Why should I you…you…Perverted monkey!'' Kagura exclaims while Konan stands back and lets the heiress handle it.

''What!? Perverted monkey?! Do you know who you're talking to,gaki!?'' he shouts indignantly.

''No! Indulge me you Ero-Saru!''

''Hmpf! I am a guardian of Iwagakure! The beautiful red mane of apes! I am the the great monkey sage! I am Master Roshi! Jinchuuriki of the beautiful four-tailed monkey king!'' he exclaims while making a pose.

* * *

**Somewhere in the land of tea**

* * *

A man with long and spikey white hair sneezes through his peeping hole and alerts every female on the other side of the fence to his presence.

'_Damn it! Wait...why do I wish to blame redheads for this and that I've copied?'  
_

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

One thing had led to another and the jinchuuriki had been drafted into giving the heiress standard jinchuuriki training to see if she'd be able to control her inhabitant after that.

The jinchuuriki frowns at the name. ''First off,gaki. I'm not a pervert! I'm a highly enthusiastic appreciator of the divine pieces of art that is women. Second…I'm not a monkey!''

'_**And here I thought we get along so well,Roshi…' **_a mock-hurt voice in the old warrior's head replies.

'_Shut up,Son!' _Roshi yells in his thoughts at the giant four-tailed monkey.

Kagura nods with the faintest smirk. ''As you say then, Roshi-sensei.'' She motions for him to go inside and glances at the other two new arrivals, one of whom walks up to her and lifts her up in a hug.

''Imouto-chan!''

''D-Deidara-niisan! C-can't…b-breathe...''

''Oops! Sorry,un!'' The blonde bomber puts her down and grins. He then walks over to Kushina and nods with a smile. ''Nice to see you again,Kushina-chan!''

She smiles back. ''Likewise,Deidara-kun.''

Masaki walks up to Kagura with a smile. ''Happy birthday,Kagura-sama.''

Kagura bows to her. ''Please, just Kagura is fine. It is nice to see you again,Masaki-san.''

Masaki nods. ''Seven…I feel old…'' She trails off as a dark cloud starts hovering above her head.

Kagura sweatdrops at the gloomy aura that starts to surround the older woman.

* * *

**Garden terrace**

* * *

Kagura stands alone by one of the fountains and watches the starlight sky in silence,enjoying the serene calm that the night brings.

''**Kagura-chan.''**

'_Hai Yuzuki-sama?'_

''**I believe it is time I inform you of a certain benefit to having me locked inside you.''**

'_I'm all ears.'_

''**First of all you've got the regeneration and the eyes… but you know that already.''**

'_Hai.'_

''**There is also another aspect to it that I would prefer you think hard about. I have the ability to bestow upon you the gift of three…as you humans call them…Kekke Genkai… of your choosing.''**

'_Elaborate?'_

Yuzuki sighs. **''To put it in simple terms… I can…manipulate…your body to a certain degree and give you abilities usually restricted to other clans or even entirely new abilities. Mind you, child… each change leaves less room for more improvement. I highly advice you to think long and hard on this subject.''**

'_Explosion release.' _Comes the swift and determined reply of the heiress.

''**Did you just ignore everything I said, child? While I can see why you would want this particular ability…I don't think you should be so rash in your decision.''**

'_I am certain, give me explosion release. I shall think upon the other two gifts over the night.'_

''**Very well then child. Furthermore you will need to explain how you've gotten to get these gifts…Somehow I don't believe that everyone will openly accept the description that ''the voice in my head gave them to me'', do you?''**

'_I'll think of something…by the way Yuzuki-sama…Just what are you anyway? According to Roshi-sensei you're not a tailed beast.''_

''**That is for me to know and you to find out in time. I do not quite trust you with the knowledge just yet,child. In time I will share this information with you should you continue to prove yourself worthy of it.''**

'_Very well I guess. I should probably get back to the party before Kuro-chan storms out here to find me.'_

''**Very well…oh and…Happy birthday,child.''**

'_Thank you,Yuzuki-sama.'_

* * *

Kagura arrives back in the main room to have her leg tackled by a small blur of red. She looks down to see Emiko Uzumaki(2,5) firmly attached to her right leg. A gentle smile creeps its way onto Kagura's face as she bends down to pick up the little girl.

''Sorry for disappearing,Emiko-chan.''

The little child snuggles into the hold of the heiress without saying anything. Emiko's parents had come to Iwa upon hearing word of the clan's resurrection there and moved into the compound. Little Emiko was born two months after that.

The child had been born a mute, a fact that Kagura seemed to take no small amount of interest in. The two had become near inseparable whenever in the same room as each other as Emiko saw the Kagura as an icon of perfection, and Kagura sees Emiko as an icon of pure innocence.

The other people in the room smile at the scene of the usually stoic heiress warmly comforting the mute child.

Kagura shoots the others an apologetic look. ''I'll go put Emiko-chan to bed before we deal with any gifts you might've brought for me. Please enjoy yourselves until my return.'' She says calmly as she carries the child away.

Kurotsuchi sighs as she leaves the room. ''Kagura-oneesan only smiles when Emiko is around nowadays…''

Honoka ruffles the dark haired girl's hair. ''That's not true. She shoots you hidden smiles whenever she can,Kuro-chan!''

Karin nods her agreement while Tayuya grins. ''Yeah she does.''

Kurotsuchi sighs and nods at the other three. ''I guess…'' _'No she doesn't…Ever since hearing about her father she's become cold around other people than Emiko.'_

* * *

Roshi is talking with Deidara,Kushina and Nagato a bit away. ''And that is why I'd like to take Kagura with me for a couple of weeks.'' He finishes explaining his training plan.

Kushina sighs and nods. ''It is for the best. Upon her return I shall begin instructing her in kenjtusu and Nagato-kun will see to her elemental chakra training.''

Deidara raises a brow. ''Elemental training at her age? Don't think you're moving a bit too fast, and is Nagato-san even ready to start training someone? He just became Chunin…''

Nagato shakes his head. ''We're moving at her own rate,Deidara-san, as for whether or not I am right to teach Kagura-chan… My Rinnegan leaves me with perfect chakra control in all five of the elements. I am quite capable of helping her with it, and should that not work out then there are other mentors for her.''

Deidara sighs and nods slowly. ''I can see where you're coming from but I can't help but to worry about her.''

Kushina smiles at him. ''Got a crush on my eldest,Deidara-kun?'' she asks teasingly.

Roshi quirks a brow. ''Oho? I was under the impression that our dear bomber had a fancy for you,Kushina-san.'' The ape-sage grins as both Deidara and Kushina blush crimson.

That is the scene which Kagura walks in on. ''Kaa-chan why don't you just ask him out? I'm certain Deidara-sama would be a perfect Tou-san for Kuro-chan and myself.''

Kushina turns even redder. ''Kagu-chan! Stop talking nonsense!''

Deidara nods furiously in agreement. ''R-right! Kushina-chan and I are just friends,un!''

Kagura mock –pouts. ''And here I was hoping I'd get to call you tou-san,Deidara-sama. You really break a girl's heart.''

Roshi bursts out laughing at the scene, something that draws the attention of other inhabitants of the room who grin at the sight.

Kushina shakes her head furiously. ''Enough! Don't you have presents to open,Kagu-chan!?''

Kagura sighs and nods. ''I do indeed. Let us begin?''

* * *

**And that was that! Chapter 4. It took me a while to write due to having most of my spare time siphoned by schoolwork. I hope to be able to increase the rate of my updates again in the coming months :3! Hope you've enjoyed it!**


	5. Guardians of Iwa

**Chapter 5 – Guardians of Iwa**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than my self-demanded standard,I'm afraid. Sorry folks.**

**The question has arisen as to when exactly Naruto himself will be brought into the story and presented to the other Uzumaki. Without spoiling too much I can say that we'll be visiting our knucklehead over in Konoha from time to time up until the point where he does run into Kagura and the gang, which will most likely be during an altered version of the wave arc.**

**Now that school is out of the way(Graduation ftw! Unemployement…Not so much.) I can finally start working on the story again :P! I thank you for having been patient waiting for this chapter and now finally, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Iwagakure – One year ago**

* * *

''KAGURA-ONEE!'' The cry runs out across the Uzumaki compound.

''Stop complaining,Kuro-chan.'' The heiress and her sister are by the gate to the compound, one with her arms crossed and a look of determination on her face as the other is vivid and frowning.

''You promised you'd train with me…'' Kurotsuchi looks at her with a pout.

''Yes but not today,Kuro-chan. I am meeting with Han-sama today as you should know.'' Kagura replies.

The wilder sister brightens up. ''Han-san?! Can I come?!'' She asks frantically.

Kagura rubs her forehead in annoyance as she watches her little sister jump and down in excitement at the idea. ''Yes yes…fine.'' She says with a sigh.

''Awesome! I bet he'll teach me an awesome jutsu!'' The younger girl rushes in and fetches her things before returning on the scene to grab onto Kagura's hand and practically dragging her towards Han's sanctuary.

Han is the jinchuuriki of the Gobi and a highly respectful man but whose respect is most often met with disrespect and hatred from the villagers.

This treatment is what gained him the attention of the Uzumaki heiress who took the time to get to know the stoic jinchuuriki and which in turn lead to that Kurotsuchi met him. She immediately took a liking to the man after she saw him keeping his own with Kagura during a spar without even using jutsu.

Kagura had once pressed the jinchuuriki on why he was so disliked when a pervert like Roshi was hailed as Iwa's guardian. Her question had been met with an unusually long silence from the large man before he'd replied quite solemnly that he was being punished for a crime he committed long ago.

When she asked what he did he responded with one word. ''Murder.''

The answer had gotten Kagura around to thinking less of the man, but Yuzuki had told her not to judge the man so easily based on past mistakes, especially not ones he clearly regretted.

Their conversation had left Kagura with a lot to think about.

* * *

The two sisters would arrive at a small mountainside cave near the entrance to the village. It was a simple lodging and did not look very inviting but apparently Han liked it well enough.

The giant of a man is currently sitting outside the cave by a campfire as he overlooks the city. He wears a large suit of red armor that he has dubbed his steam armor, and a red kasa straw hat.

He looks up at the two girls as they arrive and nods his head politely. ''Good morning Kagura-san, and you too Kurotsuchi-san.'' He greets in monotone.

Kagura bows politely at the man. ''Good morning,Han-sama.'' She says with a monotone voice of her own.

The wild blur that is Kurotsuchi Uzumaki crashes into the large man and hugs onto his side.

''Morning Han-san!'' She exclaims but soon yelps out in pain as Kagura strikes her admonishingly over the head with her still sheathed blade.

''Where are your manners,imouto?'' The heiress asks with a tired look.

Kurotsuchi pouts before rubbing her head and bowing to Han. ''Sorry…Good morning Han-sama.'' She says and the tall man chuckles silently.

Kagura rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the edge of the mountainside. Kurotsuchi smirks and sits down next to her. ''Kagura-oneechan?'' She asks sweetly.

Kagura sighs as she can already guess where this conversation is going, but looks at her sister nonetheless. ''Yes Kuro-chan?'' she replies as Han watches the scene with amusement.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Kurotsuchi asks her question. ''Could you teach me an awesome jutsu,please?'' Yep. Spot on correct.

Kagura rubs her forehead and sighs. ''You know. If you trained half as much as you beg other people for jutsu you would actually be able to have some ''awesome'' jutsu of your own.'' She tells her.

Kurotsuchi pouts and crosses her arms. ''Yeah well I don't like training on my own and all the good teachers are taken by you.'' The black haired girl complains.

Kagura looks at her with a displeased look. ''Take responsibility,Kurotsuchi Uzumaki. You have mother at your disposal and Deidara-sama. There's Konan-sama and Yahiko-sama aswell as Masaki-san and Itachi-san. You've just to ask one of them.''

Kurotsuchi looks away and pulls her legs closer. ''Mom is always busy with council stuff and Deidara-san is running errands with the other guys in the Akatsuki corp.'' She begins.

''I don't really know Masaki-san and Itachi…I…well I don't really trust that Uchiha. Mom says he's the son of an old friend but I don't buy it. He's creepy.'' She says while looking at Kagura with far less energy than before.

Kagura fixes her younger sibling with a slightly annoyed look. ''She also told you that Itachi-san had a rough past,didn't she? Besides he's a polite man with a strict code of honor. I respect him.''

Kurotsuchi looks with a deadpan at Kagura. ''Onee-chan…you respect Ero-saru.'' She states flatly.

''Touché.'' Kagura smirks faintly and looks up. ''Speak of the devil.''

The ape sage arrives walking up the slopes of the mountainside, nodding respectfully to Han who returns the gesture then looks at the girls. ''Hey brats.'' He greets.

Kagura gets up and bows respectfully. ''Master Roshi.'' She says as Kurotsuchi gets up and sticks her tongue out. ''Ero-saru.''

A tick mark appears on the old jinchuuriki and he growls. ''I'm not a pervert!'' he yells at the girl who merely grins at his reaction. ''Hmpf…'' He shakes his head and turns to look at Kagura.

''As for you…Still climbing your way up in the world,gaki. I overheard Nagato talking to your academy sensei about possibly starting you up as an Akatsuki corp. apprentice when you reach genin. I'm impressed.'' He states with a grin at the redhead girl while Han quirks a brow.

''That would make her their youngest member yet and with their standards taken in consideration…'' He begins but is interrupted by an energetic Kurotsuchi.

''Unfair! I want to have one of those cool cloaks too!'' She shouts while pouting.

Kagura gets up and dusts herself off. ''Master Roshi, Han-sama. Would you please train my imouto?'' she asks while looking at the jinchuuriki duo who both quirk their brows at the request.

Kurotsuchi herself is blinking as she attempts to process the request her onee-chan just made of the two containers.

Roshi smirks and nods. ''Sure I'll train her.'' Han nods his agreement. ''Of course,Kagura-san.''

Kurotsuchi is beaming at the prospect. ''YES! Thank you onee-chan!'' She exclaims before tacklehugging the heiress.

Kagura in turn merely sighs and awkwardly returns the hug. ''You're welcome I guess…'' She says before sneaking out of her sisters killer hold and walking off.

''Now if you excuse me…I've got to find Itachi.'' She says making Kurotsuchi frown.

Then her frown turns into a grin. ''Kagura, do you LIKE Itachi-san?'' She asks with a mischevious look on her face.

Roshi blinks before grinning aswell. ''What's this,Gaki? Getting a boyfriend behind your masters back?''

Han on the other hand merely facepalms. ''You two know fully well that the heiress-…'' He stops when he sees Kagura.

Kagura has stopped to look at them with a dangerous glint in her eye. ''Even if I could forgive him the fact that he's from Konoha does not mean I will simply throw myself at the man's arms simply because he's well-mannered. Joke about this again and I will punish you.''

She starts walking again then stops. ''Not to mention that he severely lacks what I look for in a partner.'' She adds as an afterthought before leaving.

Roshi looks at Kurotsuchi. ''What'd she mean by that?'' He asks but she just shrugs.

Han rubs his forehead and decides to tell the two. ''The heiress is not interested in men.'' He says.

Kurotsuchi shrugs. ''Yeah so? We've noticed that. She'll never get married at this rate…''

Roshi snickers. ''She's a bit too young to get married but yeah, you're right…How about that Ryoga kid?''

Kurotsuchi gags. ''The guy is arrogant as few. Strong perhaps…but hardly a suitable match.''

Han looks at them both and deadpans. ''Roshi-sama, Kuro-san. Kagura-san is a lesbian.'' He states matter-of-factly.

Kurotsuchi freezes and pales while Roshi gets a perverted grin and a nosebleed. The elderly jinchuuriki takes out a notepad and starts scribbling like crazy while the young girl looks away to hide her own blush.

''That's crazy! I'd have noticed if Kagura-oneechan was into girls!'' She proclaims while reddening like a tomato.

''How so,Kuro-san?'' Han asks curiously.

''Well…She'd pay more attention to the girls in the academy! I mean…we got quite the selection…Like myself,Guren-chan, Natsumi-chan or Syaka-chan for example…'' the girl reasons.

Han sighs. ''Or maybe she's just not actively seeking romance right now,Kuro-san.''

Roshi nods. ''Kagura is a motivated girl afterall. She has a goal and she intends to fulfill it, everything else seems secondary.'' He points out.

Kurotsuchi frowns and crosses her arms. ''Fine fine…Let's just drop the subject of my sisters love life and get on with the training!''

* * *

**Konohagakure – same time**

* * *

''NARUTO GET BACK TO CLASS!'' A voice calls out in the morning.

''You'll have to catch me first,Iruka-sensei!'' A younger one answers.

The sight of a chunin academy sensei chasing a blonde troublemaker through the streets of Konoha is a sight commonly seen in the village. The chase comes to a stop however when the boy crashes into the side of a certain jounin out on his morning walk.

''Hm?'' The man asks curiously before noticing a sweating Naruto next to him, he smirks behind his mask and eyesmiles. ''Maa maa Naruto… Running away from our studies are we?'' He asks while closing the orange book he was reading.

The blonde boy smirks up at him. ''Sorry Aniki! But they were talking about a bunch of boring stuff!''

Kakashi looks at the boy curiously. ''What kind of boring stuff,Naruto?'' He asks.

Naruto crosses his arms and huffs. ''Something about old wars and all that… I already know that we fought with Iwa and kicked their asses!''

Kakashi frowns and smacks him gently over the head with the book. ''Naruto-kun. The wars are an important part of our history, and if you think we just fought Iwagakure then let me tell you that you are seriously mistaken.'' The jounin scolds.

Naruto pouts at that. ''But Aniki—'' Whatever the boy had planned to say is interrupted when a furious Iruka catches up to him and picks him up over his shoulder. ''Gotcha!'' he calls out victoriously.

Kakashi snickers behind his mask. ''Morning to you too,Iruka-san.'' He greets.

Iruka looks at Kakashi and sighs. ''Good morning and thanks for holding him up,Kakashi-san.'' He replies.

He then starts walking back to the academy while Naruto shouts at Kakashi for help, which he doesn't receive.

* * *

Iruka sighs and looks at the blonde before him. Naruto was by no means a kid without talent, he could easily get good grades if he would just try to. But the childs prankster nature would often get in the way of education, he lamented to himself as he held the blonde menace in detention.

The blonde at the same time was having an interior discussion with the only reason he was still alive in this village that hated him.

'_Oi! Fuzzball!' _Naruto mentally calls.

'_**I'm not a fuzzball,gaki! What do you want?'**_ The booming voice of the Kyuubi responds.

'_I thought you said I was supposed to grow faster after our deal!' _Naruto yells at the fox.

'_**If you're referring to the fact that the foolish man caught you then you have yourself to blame, letting yourself be stopped by the cyclops like that.' **_The fox replies.

'_Aniki was merely an unforeseen event!' _Naruto mentally shouts at the giant demon.

'_**Whatever you say,gaki.' **_The fox responds in a mocking tone.

'_Ya'know Kurama, you can be a real dick.' _He tells the Kyuubi.

'_**I weep at the very thought,kit.' **_Kurama answers with mirth.

'_Training later,fuzzball?' The boy asks with a smirk._

'_**Of course kit, can't have you dying on me can I?' **_The fox answers mockingly before cutting the contact.

Despite his rude behavior and selfish attitude, Naruto smirks after every talk with the demon fox. The Kyuubi is the only person who really understands the blonde boy afterall. He turns back to look at Iruka still scolding him and sighs.

''_It is going to be a long day.''_

* * *

**Iwagakure Academy – Graduation day – 11 months ago**

* * *

''Rookie of the year – Kagura Uzumaki. Congratulations!'' the sensei calls out to the class.

Kagura merely offers him a nod of acknowledgement to show that he heard him before going back to working on the seal infront of her.

Kurotsuchi rolls her eyes and stands. ''Kagura means to say that she's grateful for having her awesome skills recognized,sensei!'' she calls out to the class.

Guren snickers loudly as she observes the Uzumaki sisters from her seat next to the polite Natsumi who in turn smiles at the same scene. Ryoga who sits further away next to the crafty Akatsuchi shares a look of amusement with the larger boy.

The sensei coughs to get their attention again. ''Very nice of you to notify us,Kurotsuchi. Now please be seated so I can give you the team placements.''

The reaction from the younger uzumaki was instant, she sat down like a lightningbolt.

Their sensei chuckles and starts reading up teams and Kagura waits patiently to hear her name.

''Team five! Kagura Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Uzumaki and Natsumi Kamizuru.''

''DAMN RIGHT! UZUMAKI POWER!'' Kurotsuchi fistpumps,making the others in the room sweatdrop until she's smacked over the head by the sheathed blade of Kagura.

''Sit and calm down,imouto.'' She scolds.

Kurotsuchi pouts and does as told but nods with a grin to Natsumi who bows her head politely at her future teammates.

Their sensei clears his throat. ''Your team is quite special actually.'' He starts only for Kagura to stand up and make a handsign. ''Seal activate…'' The storage seal lights into life and consumes the kunai and shuriken that the heiress has placed on the table.

''How are we special,Sensei? Other than the fact that one of us is a clear candidate for the Akatsuki that is?'' Kurotsuchi asks with no small amount of jealousy over her sister.

Their sensei sighs. ''Cat's out of the bag I guess. Yes, Kagura is going to be an Akatsuki apprentice, which means your sensei will be a member of the corps. Team five's sensei will be Deidara.''

Kurotsuchi fistpumps. ''Heck yes! Deidara-sama!'' she exclaims victoriously.

Natsumi nods with a smile while Kagura has stopped completely before a faint smirk molds its way onto her face.

''What's so funny Kagura-oneechan?'' Kurotsuchi asks the heiress

''Me and Deidara-sama on the same team,Kuro-chan? Do I really need to say it out loud?'' she asks while Natsumi simply giggles. ''I quote: ''Art is a BANG!'' Kurotsuchi-san.'' She states while looking at her teammates.

A portion of the wall blows up and the black cloak of Deidara is visible outside. ''Damn right,un! Team Five! Hop on!'' He calls from his giant clay bird.

Kagura takes a leap onto it and nods at him. ''Tou-san.'' She greets and successfully makes the blonde bomber blush. ''Shut up.'' He replies.

Kurotsuchi and Natsumi climb onto the bird aswell and Deidara flies them to the Uzumaki training grounds.

* * *

''Right!'' he calls as he jumps off the bird. ''Tsuchikage-sama feels that this should be our training ground as it's close to the Akatsuki HQ and two of our teammembers. Our first exercise will be to get to know each other!'' He tells them.

Natsumi quirks a brow. ''We know each other already,Deidara-sensei.'' She explains to which the bomber smirks.

''That's true. But I mean a quick ''go through'' to get to know each other better so that we can form a stronger bond as a team,un.'' He explains.

Kurotsuchi nods. ''Could you start,Deidara-sensei?'' she asks to which he nods.

''My name is Deidara, I have no surname. My likes are: Explosions,art,The Uzumaki clan, Iwagakure and Kushina-chan. My dislikes are: People without honor, Konohagakure and people who can't appreciate art. My hobby is working with my art and my dream for the future is to be remembered as a great artist!'' He says with a smile.

Kurotsuchi nods and grins.

''My name is Kurotsuchi Uzumaki! I like my family, Deidara-sensei, Natsumi-chan and my friends! And Han-san! I dislike unfair treatment, boring people and perverts like Roshi-san!''

Kagura snickers at that.

''My hobby is learning new jutsu and my dream for the future is to defeat Kagura-oneechan!'' she exclaims with a smirk.

Kagura nods with a satisfied smile. ''My name is Kagura Uzumaki. I like my family, the Tsuchikage, Deidara-sensei, my friends, explosions, the village and Yuzuki-sama. My dislikes are Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze, people without honor and ignorance.''

Natsumi quirks a brow and looks curiously at the heiress.

''My hobbies are training, playing the harp, practicing art and spending time with my family. My dream for the future is to become as great a fear to Konoha as my father was to Iwa.'' She states with clear hatred.

Deidara nods and looks at Natsumi. ''Your turn,Stinger.''

Natsumi quirks a brow at him. ''Stinger,Deidara-sensei?'' she asks curiously.

''Yep! Figured I'd give you all nicknames,un!'' He exclaims then points at Kurotsuchi. ''Skippy.'' Then at Kagura. ''Hime.''

Kurotsuchi frowns at Deidara. ''I'm not skippy!'' and Kagura clearly shows distaste for the name. ''I'd rather have the role of a warrior,sensei…''

Deidara chuckles at their reactions. ''I'm joking,kids. Now,Natsumi…''

The bee user nods. ''My name is Natsumi Kamizuru. I like bees, my family, my friends and our village. My dislikes are the Aburame clan of Konoha, people who shun the different and arrogance. My hobbies are tending to my clans bees and helping my friends. My dream for the future is to restore the Kamizuru clans reputation across the world.'' She explains.

Deidara nods with a smile. ''You're all three quite the characters. I was originally going to have a teamwork exercise for you guys but I can tell from your explanations that you have quite a lot of things in common. You'll do fine.'' He says proudly.

''So instead I'll welcome you to the greatest joy of being a genin! D-ranks!''

* * *

**Right! Sorry about the extreme delay on the chapter again but as I've said before I've had to deal with the upcoming graduation day and all that. **

**Now, I've come to a problem here. I have no idea what pairing to go for with neither Naruto nor Kagura!**

**The options in my head for Kagura are as follows:**

**Ino**

**Pakura(Age changed of course!)**

**Kurotsuchi(I guess?)**

**Natsumi**

**Kin**

**Fem-Haku**

**The options for Naruto:**

**Fu**

**Yugito(Age changed of course!)**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Kurotsuchi(I guess?)**

**TenTen**

**Karin**

**Feel free to add your own ideas of pairings btw, I gladly take suggestions. A poll will be created after the next chapter to decide who gets paired with who and if you got suggestions on other pairings that aren't Naruto or Kagura then I'd love to hear those too! :3**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. First Strike!

**Chapter 6 – First strike! **

**Hiya guys! You've no doubt been waiting for it for quite some time but here it is. The first fight chapter. Enjoy! Oh and..Still accepting pairing suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Iwagakure – 9 months ago.**

* * *

The sounds of battle ring out across the Uzumaki clan compound as Team 5 is doing their daily morning spar. Kushina is standing by the entrance to the training ground with a smile on her face as she watches her daughters and their teammate fight with her crush—Colleague! Her respected colleague and nothing else!

Her eyes land on Kagura(13) as the heiress pulls back her arm and grabs her wrist to gather chakra in her palm. The girl had really grown into her Akatsuki robes, and Kushina had to admit that despite her initial doubts, the black cloth did look good with all those red Iwa symbols on it. The girl had grown a long red ponytail during the years that was kept up by a very exquisite black and red band, a present from Konan. Resting around her waist in its scabbard is her trusted katana, named Akaittou(Red Blade) and her headband was placed proudly wrapped around her arm.

She then looks at Kurotsuchi(12,5) who leaps back to get out of her big sisters field of fire. The girl had started dressing in the standard red Iwa shinobi clothing and wore her headband on her forehead with pride.

Finally her eyes land on Natsumi(13). Natsumi is dressed in a brown long-sleeved shirt with her headband around its collar. The shirt is rather plain and unimpressive. She also wears a pair of black shorts and a pouch belt where she keeps her ninja tools. Nothing about the girl hints to her actual skills.

Deidara smirks as he sees Kagura prepare her trademark jutsu and hops places his hands on the ground. ''Earth style: Mudwall!'' he calls out as a large barrier of mud forms infront of him.

Kagura thrusts her palm forward. ''Explosive Gale palm!'' she releases the stored up explosive chakra and using wind chakra sends it flying outwards like an outwards explosion from her palm.

The wave collides with the wall and sends mud flying everywhere. Deidara's laugh can be heard over the chaos. ''That's some real art,un!'' to which the voice of Kagura replies. ''I learned from the best artist around,Sensei!''

Kurotsuchi frowns as the dust that the jutsu kicked up finally settles and reveals a mud covered Kushina and training ground. ''Show-offs! Now Kaa-san will be mad at us!'' She yells.

Natsumi wipes a large blob of mud off her face and gives the two an unamused look. ''I must agree with Kuro-san. You two must tone down your jutsu in the future, else you might do more harm than good.'' She scolds.

Deidara and Kagura look at their surroundings before letting their eyes land on the mud covered Kushina. ''Uh oh…''

Kushina wipes mud off her face and looks sweetly at the two. ''Deidara-kun…Kagu-chan…''

Kagura looks at Deidara. ''Run now and fight another day?'' she asks while stepping backwards.

Deidara nods while mimicking her. ''That's right!'' he says before turning around and making a run for it, followed closely by the Uzumaki heiress.

''**DEIDARA! KAGURA!'' **Kushina roars out as she chases after the two bombers of Iwa.

* * *

Kurotsuchi sighs and heads inside. ''Guess training is over for now then. Want some tea,Natsumi-san?'' she asks of the bee user who follows her inside.

''Yes please. Thank you for the hospitality,Kuro-san.'' The polite Kamizuru answers as they walk into the main room.

Inside the main room they find Tayuya(14),Honoka(15) and Emiko(9) sitting down by one of the tables.

Kurotsuchi quirks a brow at the older Uzumaki duo. ''Tayuya-oneesan? Don't you have a mission today?'' she asks of the musician shinobi.

Tayuya looks at them tiredly. ''I was supposed to have one but my fucking sensei went and got sick. Bullshit.'' She's smacked gently over the head by Honoka who frowns at her.

''Language,Tayuya-chan.'' She scolds and gives Tayuya a disappointed look.

''Oww! Sorry Honoka-chan!'' Tayuya whines.

Honoka rolls her eyes at the one year younger girl before spotting Natsumi. ''Oh my! Natsumi-chan! It feels like it's been ages since you were here last.'' She smiles warmly at the younger girl who blinks a few times.

''Honoka-san, it was just yesterday that I were here.'' Natsumi tells her much to the Uzumaki girls dismay.

''You were here and I was not told? How rude. Well so long as it was just that one time it's fine I suppose…'' she starts but Kurotsuchi snickers.

''Sorry Honoka-oneesan. Natsumi and our team are actually using the clan training grounds every morning. She's been here almost every day for two months now.'' She says with a smile.

Honoka frowns at that. ''And we haven't offered her anything to drink? Poor girl must think we're terrible hosts! I'll make some tea right away!'' She exclaims with the trademark Uzumaki fiery determination in her eyes as she rushes off to the kitchen.

Natsumi sweatdrops at the scene. ''I appreciate her hospitality but she should really calm down a bit,Kuro-san.'' She says and the other girl nods in agreement.

Emiko walks up to Kurotsuchi and tugs at her arm. When the older Uzumaki looks down at her she tilts her head questioningly.

''Eh? Oh! You want to know where Kagura is?'' she asks and smirks when the younger girl nods confirmingly. ''Knew it. Onee-san and Sensei are busy being chased by Kaa-san.'' She says.

Tayuya raises a brow at Kurotsuchi. ''Kagura? THE Kagura? Heiress Kagura? Busy being chased by her mother? Must've been pretty fucking bad.'' She says with clear amusement in her voice.

Kurotsuchi snickers. ''She and Deidara-sensei gave our training grounds a mudbath! And Kaa-san too! She was so mad at them!'' she says with barely contained laughter.

Natsumi nods in agreement. ''Kushina-sama was clearly displeased.'' She adds.

Tayuya blinks a few times before bursting out in laughter. ''Haha! And I missed that? Fuck damn it,Kuro-chan!'' she curses with a wide grin. ''You made my morning kid.'' She says while ruffling the hair of the younger shinobi.

''Hey! I'm no kid!'' Kuro whines.

''You are to me.'' Tayuya grins at her.

Suddenly the door slams open to reveal a furious Kagura Uzumaki who marches in without saying a word to the others and going straight to the training grounds. The group looks curiously as a worried Kushina comes in afterwards,closely followed by an extremely nervous Deidara.

Kurotsuchi looks at the two adults with worry. ''Kaa-san what happened with Kagura-oneesan?'' She asks.

Kushina frowns and crosses her arms with a sigh. ''She ran into Ryoga.'' She says as if it would explain everything.

Natsumi tilts her head. ''So? Ryoga-san may be arrogant but he's never angered Kagura-san before.''

Deidara frowns. ''Ryoga was quite jealous of her acceptance into the Akatsuki training program and said a few unwise choice words regarding her heritage.'' He explains.

Tayuya growls. ''He insulted the Uzumaki clan!? Let me at the fucker!'' she smacks her fist into her palm for emphasis.

Deidara shakes his head. ''Worse than that I'm afraid. He broke the taboo rule.''

Honoka who's returned puts down the tea on the table and gives Deidara a frown. ''He brought up her father.'' She explains to no one in particular.

Deidara nods. ''I quote: ''The only reason you're so liked and get so much respect is because your father was the yellow flash.'' Kagura did not take it well.''

Kushina nods. ''It actually took both of us to keep her from striking Ryoga right there.''

Kurotsuchi rubs her forehead. ''That idiot! He should know better!''

Natsumi nods in agreement. ''I have to agree. I did not think Ryoga could be that foolish.''

''It gets worse I'm afraid.'' Deidara begins again. ''Ryoga challenged her to a duel for the position of Akatsuki apprentice and…well she accepted.''

Honoka raises a brow. ''Then what is the problem? Kagura beats him, Ryoga accepts defeat, everything returns to normal.''

Tayuya looks at Honoka. ''You did not see her,Honoka-chan. Kagura was fucking furious! She looked ready to rip a hole in the first person to get in her way!''

Kushina nods. ''I fear that Kagu-chan's hate for her father may cloud her judgement in this. I worry that she might not hold back when fighting Ryoga.''

Tayuya nods. ''She'd kill him.'' She concludes much to Honoka's terror.

''I'm sorry for intruding like this,Uzumaki-sama.'' Comes the respectful voice of Han.

Kushina turns around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. ''To what do we owe this honor,Han-san?'' she asks curiously as the others look at the jinchuuriki aswell.

''I witnessed your encounter with young Ryoga. I offer myself to speak to Kagura-san about it,if you will allow me.'' He explains.

Deidara eyes Han suspiciously. ''And why would you better qualified to talk to her about this than we?'' he asks. Deidara is an honorable man but as he was one of the closest shinobi to the Tsuchikage he knew of Han's past.

Han looks at Deidara and frowns. ''You know that already,Deidara-san. Not only do I know the troubles of dealing with an internal struggle, but I know the pain of doing something you regret.'' He explains.

Deidara slowly sighs and looks at Han. ''Still going for the ''I was not in control'' thing? I vouched for you once Han and you still haven't coughed up proof of your theory. I'll trust you to talk to her this time, under my own supervision.'' He says.

Han nods. ''I can agree to that,Deidara-san.''

He then heads out into the training ground where Kagura is occupied with blowing up all the training dummies. ''Hello Han-san.'' She greets despite her fury.

Han stops a bit away from the raging heiress and looks at the destruction she's wrought upon the poor training dummies. ''Calm yourself,Kagura.'' He says.

''Tried that. Didn't work.'' She replies.

''You need to calm yourself or else you'll end up doing something you'll regret.'' He tells her.

''Like what?'' She asks as she pulls out her blade and slashes it through a dummy.

''Like killing someone you care about.'' Han answers bluntly.

The reaction was instant. Kagura froze and turned her head to look at him with surprise.

''You lost control…'' she states.

''Correct.'' Han sits down on the ground and looks at her. ''And I regret it every day.''

Kagura walks over and sits down infront of him. ''I'm…sorry.''

''Don't be. You have every right to be angry. I just ask of you to remember who your enemies are and that despite his thoughtless behavior, young Ryoga is not one of them.'' Han tells her.

Kagura nods. ''You are…correct.'' She admits and sheaths her blade.

Han smiles behind his mask. ''You've always been a reasonable child,Kagura-san. It does me great pleasure to see that your judgement remains sound even in a situation like this.''

The large man slowly stands up and nods at Kagura. ''Good luck tomorrow,Kagura-san. I wish you well.'' He offers his large hand for her to shake and she takes it,shaking it while bowing respectfully.

''Thank you Han-sama. Take care.'' She answers.

Han raises a brow at the added -Sama but nods nonetheless as he leaves.

* * *

'_**He's quite charming,Kagura-chan.' **_Yuzuki says.

'_Got a crush,Yuzuki-sama?' _ She replies.

'_**Don't be silly,child. My heart belongs to one man alone.'**_

'_Dare I ask who?'_

'_**Perhaps. Tho you won't get an answer.'**_

'_Spoilsport.'_

'_**Behave Kagura-chan. Have you thought more on your two remaining gifts?'**_

'_I have,Yuzuki-sama. I'd like to have the ability to control light.'_

'_**Then light release you shall have.'**_

Kagura is surrounded by a blinding light as Yuzuki grants Kagura her new ability.

Deidara quirks a brow and looks at her seriously. ''I take it you decided on your next bloodline,Kagura-chan?''

''That's right. Now if you excuse me I need to practice it for my fight tomorrow.'' She says dismissingly.

Deidara sighs and nods as he heads inside,stopping short of entry to look at Kushina.

''She's fine. Both Han and Yuzuki managed to calm her down.'' He explains and smiles faintly as the Uzumaki matriarch lets out a sigh of relief.

''Hey uhh…Kushina-chan?'' he asks nervously.

Kushina looks at him curiously. ''Yes Deidara-kun?''

He rubs the back of his head and blushes. ''I uhh…Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner sometime…?''

Kushina blinks a few time before blushing crimson aswell. ''Eh? S-sure Deidara-kun…I-I'd love to…''

Deidara looks at her with a nervous smile and nods. ''Tomorrow at eight?'' he asks.

Kushina nods. ''That'll be fine.''

He smiles and bows politely. ''See you at the duel tomorrow then,Kushina-chan.'' He says before leaving.

''Good night Deidara-kun.'' She calls after him.

* * *

**Iwagakure – The next day.**

* * *

Ryoga is warming up at one of the public training fields when Kagura arrives with those of her clan that wish to spectate. Nagato,Konan and Yahiko are standing on the side along with Deidara,Itachi,Han and Roshi. Kagura spots Guren,Natsumi and Akatsuchi in the crowd aswell and nods greetingly before approaching Ryoga.

''You have challenged me Ryoga Jakashi and here I am.'' She states in monotone.

Ryoga smirks and smacks his fists together with an audible clang as the steel covering his knuckles collide. ''I honestly thought you'd chicken out,flash kid.'' He taunts.

Kurotsuchi frowns. 'Kick his ass,oneesan…'

Yahiko steps forward and clears his throat. ''This duel is to determine whether or not Kagura Uzumaki is worthy or not of remaining an Akatsuki corp. apprentice anymore or if that place should be given to Ryoga Jakashi. All skills are accepted so long as a fatal outcome is prevented.'' He explains to the crowd and the combatants.

Ryoga smirks. ''You're going down,heiress.''

Kagura undoes the straps for her blade and throws it over to Kushina. ''I won't even need Akaittou for this.''

Yahiko takes a step backwards and nods. ''Begin!'' he calls and Ryoga takes off like a rocket.

''**Iron fist!**'' he calls as his arm turns to metal and he tries to punch Kagura, who dodges the strike and leaps to the side while making handsigns.

''**Water style: Water bullets!**'' She calls before sending a barrage of water projectiles at the Jakashi.

''Oh please. **Steelskin!**'' Ryoga's body becomes covered in steel and he takes the jutsu without a care in the world before pointing his fingers at Kagura. ''**Iron curtain!**'' he calls as nails start shooting out of his fingertips at her.

Kagura smirks and starts dodging the nails all the while visibly gathering chakra in her palm. ''I've had it with your arrogance,Ryoga Jakashi.''

''Hah! Bring it,Kagura!'' He calls as he rushes at the Uzumaki heiress with fists of steel and attempting to land a hit on her.

Kagura stops dodging and leaps in closer to land her palm on his chest. ''**Explosive gale palm!**'' She cries out before unleashing the energy as a light envelopes them both.

Kurotsuchi brings a hand up to her eyes. ''Gah!'' But removes it at once when she hears Kagura cry out in pain to see her sister be sent flying by a steel fist to the jaw.

Ryoga smirks at the heiress. ''The Jakashi clan has the ultimate defense,Kagura-san. Your explosions are impressive but useless here. Accept defeat!''

Kagura slowly gets back up and spits out some blood. ''If I gave up here, what sort of warrior would I be? I've made the promise to never lose sight of my goal, and right now Ryoga…'' She says as her right hand starts glowing brightly.

''Right now you're in my way!'' She calls as she charges forward again.

Deidara watches the scene with a faint smirk. ''This match is over,sorry Ryoga.''

Guren looks at Deidara in shock. ''You're kidding right? Nothing can break Ryoga-san's defense!''

''Do you forget who he's fighting,Guren-chan? In every one of their fights, Kagura has won. And it was not due to her trying her hardest either.'' Kurotsuchi says with a smirk.

Natsumi nods. ''Kagura-san is no longer holding back.''

Ryoga grins at the approaching Uzumaki heiress. ''Baka! Weren't you supposed to be smart,Kagura?!''

Kagura narrows her eyes as her hand starts glowing more brightly. ''You bore me,Ryoga!''

She ducks under another of his punches and comes up just under him with her glowing fist aiming skywards and connecting with his jaw. ''**Close proximity CHAKRA BOMB**!'' she calls out as her fist blows up,showering her and Ryoga in blood when the stored up chakra detonates.

Kagura herself is sent flying backwards and going up in a cloud of smoke,shocking the people watching the scene.

Ryoga is blasted skywards only to be met by another Kagura doing handsigns. _'W-WHAT?!'_

Kushina blinks. ''Shadow clones!'' She calls out,once again shocking those present.

''**Fire style: Great Inferno!**'' Kagura calls as she finishes her handsigns, she brings a hand to her mouth and blows out a large cloud of fire at the metalized Ryoga who lets out a scream if pain as the heat goes right into the steel layer around his skin.

Ryoga quickly drops the steel armor only for the fire to stop and him to be met with Kaguras foot to his face,sending him dropping to the ground mercilessly.

Just as he is about to crash into the ground his fall is stopped by a Kagura clone who poofs into smoke as the real Kagura lands next to him. ''Still think it's just because of who my father is,Jakashi?'' She asks as she looks down at him with disappointment clear in her eyes.

Ryoga looks up at her in a mixture of awe and fear. ''I-...N-no…I'm sorry,Kagura-san…'' he confesses as he lays there. ''I yield.''

Yahiko steps forward as Guren and Akatsuchi help Ryoga up. ''The winner is Kagura Uzumaki, she keeps her place as Deidara-san's apprentice.'' The Uzumaki members cheer for their heiress and Konan walks up to her to give her a quick hug and examine her jaw.

''You were careless,Kagu-chan.'' she scolds.

''Sorry Onee-sama.'' She says and nods respectfully at Nagato who joins Konan and pats her on the shoulder.

''She knew the stakes, she planned her tactic, she won the fight. It is what matters Konan-chan.'' He tells her.

''Hmpf. Still careless like her uncle.'' Konan complains before placing a soft kiss on the girls forehead and walking over to Yahiko.

Kagura smiles at Nagato. ''She's really kind,isn't she?''

Nagato nods with a smile of his own. ''She is.''

She looks further away to see Masaki scolding Ryoga. ''She's a fellow Iwa shinobi,Ryoga! I don't care about your own petty jealousy! Go apologize for your behavior at once,we can't have there be a trust gap between two teams!''

Ryoga visibly sighs and heads over to Kagura, he's bruised and has signs of burn marks over his skin as he looks at her. ''Hey Kagura?''

She looks at him with narrowed eyes. ''Yes Jakashi?'' she asks dangerously.

''I…I'm sorry for being a dick,okay? I shouldn't have said those things…I guess I was just…well…Jealous.'' He admits while looking down at the ground in shame.

Kagura looks at him for a moment before feeling the eyes of everyone present on her. She closes her own eyes. _'Yuzuki-sama?' _She calls to her tenant.

'_**Forgive him,Kagura-chan. He is but a boy afterall.' **_She tells Kagura with no small amount of authority.

She opens her eyes again to look at Ryoga. ''Apology accepted. Just don't let it happen again.'' She says with a very faint smile.

Ryoga nods and puts on his trademark grin. ''Awesome! Oh and thanks for showing me that my defense has a weakness. Kinda needed that.''

''Every defense has a weakness,Ryoga-san. Never forget that.'' She answers as she turns around to head over to Deidara.

''Deidara-sensei. I think we should go on a C-rank.'' She tells him.

Deidara smirks. ''Damn right.''

* * *

**Right! That's chapter 6!**

**The** **suggestion box for pairings is still up as I mentioned earlier and I look forward to hearing your ideas and opinions. I am going to try to make a pairing poll for the fic soon aswell as soon as I figure out how to. xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Clouds and Stones

**Chapter 7 – Clouds and stones!**

**Righto! Longest chapter yet! The fight scene in this one is a personal favorite part of the story as I managed to make Kagura not seem godlike for once. Now, enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Kaminari no Kuni – 8 months ago**

* * *

A group of shinobi are wandering through one of the forests near the border between Kaminari no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni. Two of them are wearing black cloaks with red Iwa symbols covering them, while one of the other two wear the traditional Iwa shinobi gear and the last one wears a pretty regular outfit.

The younger of the cloak wearing shinobi looks at the older one. ''Deidara-sensei?'' she asks.

The blonde bomber glances at her. ''Yes Kagura?'' he asks the girl.

''Why is Tsuchikage-sama interested in establishing a functioning alliance with Kumogakure? They aren't exactly what I'd expect to be his first choice of an ally.'' She asks while glancing at their surroundings from time to time, making sure that they aren't ambushed.

Deidara looks at Kagura. ''Well a big deciding factor is that Kumo is the third strongest Village, and it helps that they have a lot of unused mountains that we could use.'' He explains while examining the path ahead of them.

''We should be running into Kumo's welcome squad shortly. Be on your best behavior.'' He orders.

Kagura nods. ''Naturally,sensei.'' She says while giving Kurotsuchi a warning look.

Said girl shrugs and rolls her eyes. ''I can be polite when I want to,neechan.'' She says with a sigh.

Natsumi smirks faintly. ''You must really hate it then,Kuro-san.'' She says teasingly.

Kurotsuchi looks at Natsumi. ''Oh come on,Natsumi-chan! Not you too!'' she whines.

Kagura snickers. ''Behave you two.'' She orders before coming to a halt and widening her eyes as a wave of extreme power washes over her senses.

Deidara crosses his arms. ''You felt it too?'' he asks of the girl.

Kagura looks up at her sensei, amazed that the man can keep his cool when someone so powerful is just ahead. ''What incredible chakra,sensei… It feels like when Master Roshi starts trying…'' she describes.

Deidara nods. ''I believe they sent a jinchuuriki along to meet us.'' He tells the squad.

Kurotsuchi blinks. ''Cool!'' she exclaims and smirks.

Natsumi sighs. ''Don't get us killed,Kuro-san.''

The group would come upon the area where the forest meets the mountains and encounter a group of four shinobi. One tall dark skinned and muscular one with sunglasses that emits a massive amount of chakra. One dark skinned kunoichi with red hair, one kunoichi with blonde hair and a shinobi with pale hair and a lollipop.

''Yo!'' The tall one greets the group while bobbing his body to some unheard rhythm,making the others eye him curiously.

Deidara nods his head greetingly. ''Good afternoon,Kumo-san. I take it you are our escort?'' he asks of the man.

''Uhu! That's right,yo! Killer Bee is my name,bustin' rhyme's my fame, an' this here's my team o' three! Samui,Omoi and Karui,see?'' He raps out, making Natsumi twitch in annoyance.

Kagura archs a brow but remains fairly indifferent to the odd man's behavior and Deidara seems to have the same reaction.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand looks at Killer Bee in awe. ''AWESOME!'' She shouts out before running up to the man and shaking his hand furiously. ''I'm Kurotsuchi Uzumaki! It's a great honor to meet you,Killer Bee-san!'' she says,making her teammates sweatdrop.

The man grins at her. ''Yo! You got style lil' lady! But who's yo' friends?'' he asks while pointing at the rest of the group.

Kurotsuchi glances behind her. ''Oh…forgot about them…'' she says cause Natsumi to facepalm, Deidara to sweatdrop and Kagura to let out a heavy sigh.

Deidara shakes his head and looks at the Kumo group. ''I am Deidara of Akatsuki, the girl sharing my dress code is Kagura Uzumaki,my apprentice.'' Kagura bows politely at this.

''It is a pleasure to meet you,Bee-san,Omoi-san,Samui-san,Karui-san.'' She says as she straightens up and gets a look of indifference from Omoi, a smirk from Karui and a faint smile from Samui who bows back.

''The honor is ours,Uzumaki-san.'' She says as both girls share a look of mutual respect.

Natsumi sighs and nods. ''I am Natsumi Kamizuru.'' She states matter-of-factly.

Omoi gives her an unsure look. ''Kamizuru? If we let you in then you might flood Kumo in a swarm of bees that'll make a bunch of nests and farm tons of honey…the honey would attract even more bees and it would become a kingdom of buzzing yellow bee lords that would then take over the world…'' he starts but shuts up when Karui smacks him over the head.

''Stop overthinking things,baka!'' she shouts at him as the others sweatdrop.

Kagura looks at Deidara. ''Sensei,if it is alright with our escort I would like to request an exchange of partners.'' She says to the older bomber who raises a brow.

''I think you'll need to explain that.'' He replies as everyone looks at Kagura.

''Our normal strategy is based on me fighting alongside Kuro-chan and you alongside Natsumi in combat,Sensei. I would like to suggest that should an attack occur, we partner with a member of the Kumo team instead.'' She says.

Bee looks carefully at Kagura. _'Girl's got you shakin',Gyuki. Why?' _he asks of his oxtopus tenant.

'_**It's been over two thousand years since I last felt this presence,Bee. Be very mindful of this girl.' **_The Hachibi answers.

'_Ey? You mean she's a jinchuuriki?' _He asks again.

'_**A crude explanation but yes. She's a jinchuuriki of extreme danger,Bee. Whatever you do, do not anger her tenant and do not bring this up publically either.'**_ He answers.

Bee shrugs. ''I'd like to know the purpose behind this suggestion,yo.'' He says,making it clear that he won't trust his team with just anyone.

Kagura nods and bows to Killer Bee. ''Naturally,Killer Bee-sama. The purpose is to see if our two villages are compatible combatwise. Should your Raikage-sama accept our proposal of an alliance then it would be beneficial if our shinobi could work together,would it not?'' she reasons.

Samui looks at Bee and nods. ''She uses sound reasoning,Bee-sensei. The chance is high that we'd have to work together with Iwa nin during missions if the alliance is made.'' She adds.

Bee looks at Deidara and nods. ''If my team is cool with it then so am I.'' he says.

Deidara nods in return. ''Very well. Do you have any suggestions,Kagura?'' he asks while turning to the Uzumaki heiress who nods at his question.

''I believe a wise idea would be to pair us with a partner whose skills either amplify or redeem our own.'' She explains.

Samui looks at her team. ''All three of us use raiton and kenjutsu as our main strengths,but for different purposes.'' She says.

''Karui uses hers for offense and devastating strikes. Omoi uses his for defense so that he can use his sharp mind to calculate a strategy. I myself try to balance both.'' She explains while turning back to the Iwa nin.

Kagura nods. ''You and I would be the best fit then. I use my explosion release to cause heavy damage while using my light release to disorient and weaken the enemy.''

This causes the kumo kunoichi to raise her eyebrow. ''I was unaware that the Uzumaki had bloodlines beyond longevity and fuinjutsu expertise.''

''They don't but I happen to be a special case.'' Kagura replies.

''Cool.'' Samui says before nodding. ''Our skills will no doubt be compatible.''

Natsumi looks at Omoi. ''I think we'd be best partnered together then. I use my bees to incapacitate and disorient. It would benefit your style.'' She says to which he nods.

Kurotsuchi looks at Karui. ''Uhh…I don't think we fit.'' She says awkwardly.

Karui gains a tic mark and glares at the black haired Iwa kunoichi. ''What's that supposed to mean,huh?!'' she growls.

Kagura sighs. ''What my sister means to say is that you're both offensively focused. Kurotsuchi-chan uses Lava Release as her main weapon in combat along with offensive earth jutsu.''

Killer Bee nods. ''I will pair with her yo. Deidara-san could you pair with Karui?'' he asks the other S-ranked ninja.

Deidara nods. ''That can work.'' He admits and looks at the kumo redhead. ''If there are no objections?'' he asks.

Karui blinks before slowly shaking her head. ''It's…ehh…fine.'' She answers.

''Good! Let's get going!'' Deidara says with a smile to which the others nod.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure**

* * *

Naruto is training in team Gai's training ground under the supervision of the green beast himself. ''What great youthful spirit you have,Naruto-kun! Keep it up! You too Lee!''

Rock Lee, Gai's star pupil (who looks like a miniature clone of the jounin) is training alongside Naruto and sharing his enthusiasm for it. ''Thank you Gai-sensei!'' he calls out in joy as Naruto gives his trademark foxy grin.

He slowly gets up from his ruthless pushups to wipe his brow. ''Thanks for letting me train with you guys,Gai-sensei!'' Naruto says with the grin still in place.

Gai laughs and gives Naruto his ''Nice guy'' pose. ''We should thank you,Naruto-kun! Your presence fan our flames of youth!'' he calls out with his usual spirit.

Naruto laughs back. ''I'm sorry Gai-sensei but I need to take my own flames of youth over to Asuma-sensei!'' he says.

Lee looks at Naruto with a smile. ''I will train twice as hard in your absence,Naruto-kun!'' he exclaims.

Naruto smirks at him. ''And I in yours,Bushybrows!''He answers before heading over to where Asuma is to train his wind affinity.

* * *

**The newly founded Otogakure**

* * *

Kamiko is walking next to her master as they tread carefully through the long slithering halls of their targets base. ''Master, are you sure about this?'' she asks carefully.

The mask he wears betrays no emotion as he looks at the girl with his one eye. ''The snake will stab us in the back at the first best opportunity,Kamiko, I have no illusions of anything else. However, he shares a goal with us in this and he has the forces we require to make our plan a reality.''

Kamiko frowns but nods nonetheless as he sharingan searches the halls suspiciously. ''Doesn't mean I have to like it.'' She says.

The masked man chuckles. ''Neither do I,Kamiko. We'll skin the snake when he's played his role, I promise you that.''

''Good.'' She says.

* * *

**Kaminari no Kuni**

* * *

Kagura is walking next to Samui a ways ahead of the rest. ''Which beast does Bee-sama hold?'' she asks suddenly.

Samui snaps her head at Kagura in shock. ''How do you-…''

Kagura gives her a faint smile. ''I'm no Sensor but I've still got a pretty good grasp at detecting chakra signatures of such a massive scale,Samui-san.''

Samui sighs and rubs her forehead. ''The Hachibi.'' She answers tiredly.

Kagura raises a brow. ''Impressive. Tho I must say that I am surprised.'' She says.

Samui looks at her. ''How so?''

''I spend nearly every day in the presence of the Yonbi and yet Bee-sama doesn't seem that far out of his league.'' She explains.

Samui nods. ''You haven't seen him in battle yet either so are you sure you can make that statement?'' she asks.

''Yes.'' Is Kagura's immediate answer which causes Samui to quirk a brow again.

''How?'' She asks while giving the Uzumaki her full attention.

''Because I know for a fact that the Gobi container is weaker than the Yonbi one. The amount of tails you have do not make up for the amount of training and experience you can get.'' She explains.

Samui raises a brow at the other kunoichi's statement. ''I can't help but notice that Bee-sama has become more guarded in your presence aswell.''

Kagura quirks a brow of her own at the blonde. ''Has he?'' she asks.

''Yes. He started rapping a lot less when you made your suggestion. I think the Hachibi might have something to do with it, but I can't for the world see why or how.'' Samui answers.

'_**Of course, Gyuki-kun is reacting to my presence. Only he, Kurama-kun and Chomei-chan could recognize me…' **_Yuzuki says in her containers head.

'_Gyuki?'_ Kagura asks.

'_**The Hachibi, tho, I sense Matatabi in the area aswell…'**_

'_Which is?'_

'_**The Nibi.' **_Yuzuki answers.

'_Should I alert the others?' _Kagura asks.

'_**Bee-san likely knows already and judging from his calm behavior I think he's familiar with the Nibi container.' **_She answers.

Kagura looks at Samui. ''Are you aware that the Nibi container is currently approaching us?'' she asks.

Samui blinks. ''Yugito-Neechan? I was not told she was to join this mission…'' Samui responds.

''She's a kumo-nin then?'' Kagura asks.

Samui nods and looks back at Bee who gives her a nod. ''Bee-sensei feels it too.''

Just at that moment a blonde young woman lands infront of the two girls,glaring daggers at Kagura. ''You! Who are you?!'' she demands.

Kagura keeps her impassive face. ''Kagura Uzumaki of Iwa, and you are Yugito the container of Matatabi-sama.'' Kagura replies to the shock of the girl infront of her.

''H-how do you know Nibi's name?'' she asks while bracing herself for combat.

'_**Careful kitten! This is no ordinary opponent!'**_ The Nibi warns her.

'_Yeah,thanks a lot I couldn't possibly figure that one out on my own!' _Yugito replies sarcastically much to the chagrin of the cat demon.

'_**I'm telling you,Kitten. You do NOT want to scuffle with this one.'**_

Before Yugito can respond to her tenant, Samui steps forward and holds out her hand in a calming manner. ''It's okay,Yugito-neechan. Kagura-san is part of the Iwa emissary group.'' She explains.

Kagura smiles faintly as she watches Yugito slowly relax. ''Well…if you say so Samui…but I still want to know how you knew Nibi's name.'' She says while looking carefully at Kagura.

'_Should I tell her,Yuzuki-sama?' _She asks her tenant.

'_**Blame it on Roshi.' **_The mysterious being answers.

''The Yonbi container.'' Kagura answers. ''He's taught me what he knows about the other tailed beasts.'' She jerks a thumb backwards. ''Such as Matatabi and Gyuki.'' She says and points her thumb at Bee who's approaching.

'_**That chatty ape!' **_Nibi growls in Yugito's head.

'_**Goku must have a solid relation with his container then.'**_ Hachibi muses.

Bee grins. ''Yo Yugito! Whatcha' doin' out here,huh?' he asks.

Yugito frowns. ''Nibi went on about an approaching chakra source that was out of the ordinary. Led me to you guys.''

Deidara smirks. ''Must be talking about you,Kagura-chan.'' He says to the heiress who shrugs nonchalantly.

Bee nods. ''Hachibi reacted to the girl aswell. She's something else.'' He says before turning to Deidara. ''Just what is she?'' Yugito asks.

Deidara raises a brow. ''She's the current heiress to the Uzumaki clan of Iwagakure and my apprentice.'' He answers.

Yugito blinks. ''Uzumaki? That explains the spiking chakra…''

Bee raises a brow. ''Don't see how,yo.''

Yugito sighs and looks at him. ''Don't you every study,Bee-sensei? The Uzumaki are well renowned for their insane chakra levels,longevity and natural fuinjutsu skills.''

Bee shrugs. ''Well okay then. No problem 'bout that.'' He says before resuming to walk. ''We're losin' daytime,yo.'' He says.

* * *

The rest of the walk is uneventful as Kagura speaks to Yugito and Samui and learns of their surrogate sistership. ''Reminds me of myself and Kurotsuchi.'' Kagura says.

Yugito smirks. ''The rowdy black haired girl who's bugging Bee-sensei?'' she asks.

Kagura sighs. ''Sadly yes.'' She says,causing Yugito to snicker and Samui to smile faintly.

Samui looks at Kagura. ''Cool how you put up with her tho. I have a hard time dealing with Yugito-neechan myself.'' She says causing Yugito to facefault. ''What's that supposed to mean,Samui!?''

Kagura smirks at Samui. ''This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,datteboro,un!''

Samui returns the smirk. ''Cool.''

Deidara looks ahead of him and Karui with surprise written on his face at Kagura's ''Datte-'' exclamation. ''Seems that verbal tic is part of the family,un!'' he chuckles.

Karui looks at him oddly. ''Ne, Deidara-san?'' She asks.

''Yes Karui-san?'' He responds.

''What exactly is the Akatsuki Corp. anyway? You two seem to make a big deal outta it.''

The other Kumo nin glance at Deidara aswell.

The bomber sighs. ''You're actually some of the first non-Iwa nin to learn this piece of information. The Akatsuki corp. is an elite force based out of Iwagakure that houses some of the most powerful S-ranked shinobi the village has produced. Our purpose is to defend Iwagakure and help it realize its potential in any way we can.''

The kumo nin now look at Kagura as Karui asks what's on everyone's minds. ''You're an s-ranked shinobi?!''

Kagura shakes her head with a faint smile. ''Afraid not. I am just an apprentice.'' She answers.

Omoi spits out the stick of his lollipop before taking out a new one. ''What rank are you then?'' he asks lazily.

Deidara crosses his arms. ''If I were to be honest I'd place Kagura as an A-rank. She could probably be a high level chunin or even a jounin if she'd want to.''

Samui looks at her new friend and nods. ''Cool.''

Kagura looks back at her and shrugs. ''Personally I think Deidara-sensei put my skills in way too much spotlight,un.''

Bee smirks. ''How about a friendly spar after your meeting with my brother?'' he suggests.

Deidara raises a brow. ''You're the Raikage's brother?'' he asks.

Bee nods. ''Yeah. He's my big bro,yo.''

Kagura nods. ''Sure. I'd love to test my skills.'' She says with a faint smile.

Samui looks at her. ''Cool.''

* * *

**Kumogakure – later**

* * *

Kurotsuchi stares in awe at the gate to Kumogakure. ''Whoa…It's…well…big.''

Kagura rolls her eyes. ''It's almost identical to our own in Iwa,Kuro-chan.''

They approach the gateguard and show their ninja ID cards and are then let into the village where Team Bee leads them to the Raikage's tower.

Kagura notes how people look at Bee and Yugito with mixtures of awe and respect as they pass and smile at the sight. They enter the Raikage's building and see that other than a different colour set it's not unlike the Tsuchikage's own office.

Bee walks up to the secretary. ''Mabui-chan! We got the Iwa team here to see big bro,yo!'' he tells her and she looks up at him with a smile and nods. ''He's in his office,Bee-kun.'' She answers warmly.

Bee thanks her and heads to the door, which he proceeds to simply open. Kagura blinks at the blatant disregard for privacy as does Deidara and Natsumi, Kurotsuchi on the other hand just added another point on her list called ''Why Bee-sama is awesome''.

The Raikage is sitting at his desk and filling out paperwork, the tall muscular man glances upwards as his door opens and puts the feather down when he spots Bee. ''B. The Iwa nin have arrived then?''

Bee crosses his arms and grins. ''Yeah Big bro,yo.'' He says and jerks his thumb at the door behind him where the others are entering.

Deidara bows politely. ''It is an honor,Raikage-sama.'' He says and the others follow suit.

A smirks. _'Well they know respect, that's good.'_

''Welcome to Kumo,Deidara-san.'' He greets the Iwa nin and spots one in particular. ''You there,girl.'' He says pointing at Kagura. ''What is your name?''

Kagura straightens herself. ''Kagura Uzumaki,Raikage-sama.''

''Are you by any chance related to Kushina Uzumaki?'' A asks.

Kagura quirks a brow. ''Yes. She is my mother,why?''

''I guess she has not told you of how Kumo tried to kidnap her from Konoha in her youth then.'' He says and sighs. ''One of many mistakes my father made during his rule.''

Kagura crosses her arms and eyes the Raikage cautiously. ''No. She did not tell me that.'' She admits.

A nods. ''I am A. Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, and I offer my sincere apologies to your mother for my father's attempt to claim her.'' He says seriously with eyes that shout pure business.

Kagura is taken aback by the action but nods nonetheless. ''I-..Thank you,Raikage-sama. I will take your apology to her.'' She says with another bow.

A nods. ''I thank you for that. Now I believe we have an alliance to discuss…'' He says while looking at Deidara.

Deidara nods. ''Raikage-sama? Is there any chance that your brothers team could show mine around Kumo? They are hardly needed during this meeting and I wouldn't want them to grow restless if they can do something productive instead.'' He asks with a smile.

A grins. ''Unless B has some urgent mission for them?'' He looks at his brother who shrugs indifferently. ''Then team Bee is free to show your students around Kumo,Deidara-san.''

Deidara bows again. ''My thanks,Raikage-sama.'' He turns to his team. ''Follow team Bee and be polite. I want you back here by the tower when you're done so that we can proceed together from there.'' He says to which his team rings out a chorus of ''Hai sensei.''

* * *

Karui drags Kurotsuchi off to find something to eat, Omoi takes Natsumi somewhere to relax and leaves Yugito and Samui with Kagura.

Kagura looks at the sisters. ''I guess we can have our spar earlier than planned,Samui-san.'' She says with a faint smile.

Samui nods and looks at Yugito. ''Will you join us,neechan?'' she ask to which the Nibi container shakes her head.

''I'm gonna go find Atsui for some training. I'll catch you later Samui. Nice to meet you Kagura-san.'' She says and bows, a gesture that the Uzumaki returns.

Kagura looks at Samui and smiles. ''Shall we?'' She asks and gestures towards the training grounds further away.

''With pleasure.'' Kagura answers.

''Cool.''

Kagura places her blade on the side. ''Rules?'' she asks of her soon-to-be opponent.

Samui places her Tanto to the side aswell. ''Anything goes?'' she replies.

Kagura nods. ''I can work with that.''

''Let's begin then.'' Samui says as she gets into a battle position while Kagura does the same.

''I won't be holding back,Samui-san.'' Kagura says with a smirk.

''Doing so would not be cool,Kagura-san.'' Samui replies as she launches forward to engage in taijutsu with the Uzumaki Heiress who matches her speed and skill in the area surprisingly well.

''Your taijutsu is impressive Samui-san, but can you match this?'' She says as she ducks under a kick and leaps backwards,making handsigns. ''Flash Bomb!'' She calls as she throws a glowing ball of chakra into the ground that explodes in a blinding flash.

Samui pulls up a hand to her eyes and hisses in pain. _'What was that? It was no ordinary ninjutsu that's for sure…'_

''Flash Kick!'' Kagura's voice calls and Samui would be sent flying backwards by a solid kick to the front.

'_I see. She blinds her opponent and then strikes at them when they're unable to detect her. This is what she meant by disorienting her opponent...Guess I'll have to take it up a notch. Cool.'_ Samui thinks to herself as she lands and hops back up onto her feet,making handsigns.

''Lightning style: Rising Bomb!'' She calls as her arm is encased in lightning and she rushes forward to deliver a devastating punch to Kagura's gut,sending her flying upwards to which Samui leaps into the air. ''Lightning Style: Falling Star!'' she calls as her leg is encased in lightning in a similar fashion and she lands an axe kick on Kagura,sending her into the ground.

A group of Kumo nin have gathered on the side of the field to watch now,among them are Yugito and Atsui,her surrogate brother and the blood brother of Samui. ''Hot.'' He says with a smirk.

Yugito snickers. ''Kagura-san may be an A-rank shinobi but she's no match for Samui-chan.''

''I'd not be so sure about that,Yugito-san.'' Natsumi says as she and Omoi join the scene. ''Kagura-san has not truly started fighting yet.'' She continues.

The group turns back to the scene and watches as Kagura slowly pushes herself back up with a smirk. ''Amazing…!'' she says as she looks over at a surprised Samui.

''It's been years since I've had an opponent this close to my own level,Samui-san. For that I commend you.'' She says as she re-enters her battle stance.

Samui smiles and nods. ''I should've known it would not be this easy. Cool.'' She says as her body frizzles with lightning again.

Kagura laughs softly as her hand starts glowing brightly. ''Let's see you handle this one.'' She says with a smile as she charges forward.

Samui braces herself for combat and is shocked when Kagura uses the glowing hand to shoot a ball of chakra into the ground,blowing herself into the air,from which she lands a drop kick to Samui's chest.

''Not done yet!'' She calls as she backflips and lands further away,making handsigns. ''Let's see you handle this. Fire Style: Phoenix Flock!'' She calls as she blows out a swarm of fire birds that fly after Samui who tries to dodge them.

* * *

Atsui watches in surprise as someone has actually got his sister on the run. ''You said this chick's an A-ranked shinobi,Yugito?!'' He asks of the jinchuuriki next to him who's equally surprised.

''T-that's what her sensei told us!'' She says and gasps as she sees Samui get hit by the fire birds.

Natsumi nods. ''I told you not to underestimate Kagura-san. She's not called Iwa's top genin for nothing.''

Yugito blinks again. ''You're kidding! There's no way she's a genin!''

Deidara snickers from behind them. ''She is. The entire team is.'' He says as he watches the fight. The Raikage and Bee next to him.

A watches the fight. ''She's impressive. Samui is one of our strongest genin,Deidara-san. The only one who has her beat is Yugito-chan.'' He says.

Deidara nods. ''The Akatsuki corp. does not recruit just anyone,Raikage-sama.'' He says with a smirk.

* * *

Samui turns into lightning as the fire birds hit her and appears out from behind a rock next to Kagura to land a punch to the side of her face. ''Lightning Clone,Kagura-san.''

''Kagura'' turns into a cloud of smoke and Samui is kicked in the side and sent staggering to the side. ''Shadow clone,Samui-san.'' She counters.

Samui smiles at her as she makes handsigns again. ''This is more fun that I thought it would be,Kagura-san.''

Kagura returns the smile as she too makes handsigns. ''You're a cool girl,Samui-san.'' She replies.

''Lightning Style: Rising Bomb!'' Samui calls as she shoots forward again.

''Earth Style: Rock wall!'' Shouts out as a wall of stone rises up infront of her.

The wall shatters but a second wall of Steel blocks the strike instead as Samui's lightning encased fist goes right through that too,inches away from Kagura's face which is shocked, her Souzougan activated.

Samui looks right into those Souzogan eyes with a quirked brow. ''That's….cool.'' She says dumbly.

Deidara on the other hand is shocked as hell. ''Incredible! My outmost respect for your shinobi,Raikage-sama!''

A looks at Deidara in curiosity. ''What are you talking about,Deidara-san?''

''Kagura has a very unique form of Dojutsu,Raikage-sama. Her Souzogan has the ability to manifest her thoughts into being at a high chakra cost. It is an ability that she does not use lightly. The fact that Samui-san forced her into using it is a testament to her ability. Even in Iwa only a handful of people have ever done that.'' He explains.

A widens his eyes and looks at the Uzumaki heiress_. 'A unique dojutsu? You're just full of surprises aren't you, Uzumaki-san?'_

'_**Bee. There is no doubt about it. I know who's sealed inside the Uzumaki girl.' **_Gyuki tells Bee.

'_Yo Gyuki! Who?' _He asks.

'_**One who was there at the creation of the Bijuu. Yuzuki-sama.'**_ Hachibi answers.

'_Something older than the tailed beasts? Yo that's some freaky shit right there.' _Bee says.

'_**Yuzuki-sama is respected by all the Bijuu,Bee. Do not make an enemy of this girl.' **_

'_Hey no problem bro! Girl's got total style,yo!'_

Kagura lowers her arms and laughs, making everyone look at her weirdly.

Samui lowers her stance aswell and smiles. ''Cool.''

Kagura walks up to her and extends her hand. ''You're the first person in over five years to make me use my eyes,Samui-san. It's been a pleasure sparring with you.'' She says with a wide smile.

Samui in turn smiles aswell tho not as widely as she shakes her hand. ''Likewise,Kagura-san. I thank you for this opportunity to test my limits.'' She responds as a chorus of applause ring through the field from the observers.

A nods with a satisfied smirk. ''If my decision had any doubts before, they sure are gone now. Deidara-san, let Tsuchikage-dono know that from this day forward, Iwa and Kumo will be allies.'' He says and extends his own hand to Deidara.

Deidara nods with a smile and accepts the hand,shaking it. ''Our two villages have bright years ahead of us,Raikage-sama.'' He says.

* * *

**Later that evening**

* * *

Kagura steps out of the shower with a satisfied smile. ''Kumo have some really nice hotels…'' She says to her teammates who share the room with her.

Kurotsuchi smirks at her. ''Just the hotels?'' she asks teasingly.

The heiress raises a brow. ''No? Nice people, nice leader…Generally nice really.'' She elaborates with a shrug.

''Oh really? Would you say Samui was a nice girl?'' Kurotsuchi asks with an even more teaseful tone to her voice.

Kagura sits down on her bed and eyes Kurotsuchi curiously. ''I think Samui-san is a very nice girl,Kuro-chan. Where are you getting with this?'' she asks.

Kurotsuchi smirks and looks at her slightly older surrogate sister with a glint of mischief in her eyes. ''I think you like Samui-san.'' She says.

Kagura blinks before shrugging. ''Yes I like Samui-san, don't you?'' she asks with a curious look to her face, did Kurotsuchi and Samui fight or something?

Natsumi facepalms and looks at Kagura. ''Kuro-san is asking whether or not you are romantically interested in Samui-san,Kagura-san.'' She explains to which the Heiress blinks a few times before looking at Kurotsuchi in surprise.

Kurotsuchi in turn is grinning mischeviously enough to put a certain blonde to shame. ''Well,neechan?''

Kagura shakes her head furiously as her cheeks turn a heavy red. ''Preposterous,Kuro-chan! Samui-san is a respected ally and friend! G-Get your mind out of the gutter!'' She responds to her little sister before laying down on her bed and covering herself in the sheets.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Kumo**

* * *

Atsui smirks at his sisters. ''That Kagura girl was pretty hot, don't ya think?'' He asks.

Samui gives sighs at him. ''I'd prefer to call Kagura-san a cool girl.'' She replies.

Her brother smirks even more. ''So you like her?'' he asks again.

She sighs and nods. ''I like her,brother. She's a respectable warrior and an honorable ally.''

He snickers. ''I can ask her sensei to set up a date…'' he begins but Yugito smacks him over the head.

''Get your mind out of the gutter,Atsui!'' she snarls at him and sends him off to his room before turning to Samui. ''Men!'' she sighs.

Samui blinks in surprise before reclaiming her look of indifference. ''Even if I were to be interested in Kagura-san that way it would not work out. We're both loyal to our individual villages.'' She says as she goes to bed with the barest hint of a blush on her face.

Yugito smirks after her. _'Sure. But I bet you'd go all the way to Iwa to be with her if you really did fall for that girls charms.'_

'_**Somebody jealous,kitten?'**_ Nibi teases.

'_S-shut up,Baka!'_

'_**Oh don't be embarrassed. I wanted to jump that redhead too…'**_

'_Leave me alone,Ero-Nibi!'_ Yugito mentally shouts at the demoness cat as the night passes.

The next morning the Iwa team said their farewells to their new friends in Kumo and left for home.

* * *

**Iwagakure – Tsuchikage's office**

* * *

Team Deidara finds themselves before the Sandaime Tsuchikage,Onoki with news of their newfound alliance with Kumogakure.

The old man smirks as Deidara gives his report and tells him of how Kagura and Samui shared a friendly spar infront of everyone that assured the Raikage of the benefit of an alliance.

''Well done all of you. With this new alliance with Kumo both our villages will grow to be at their best. We will share jobs and make joint operations that may require individual skills from both sides. You have all served Iwagakure loyally today. Mission accomplished.'' Onoki says as he stamps their mission paper and hands it to them to take to the cashout office.

The team bows and turn to leave their offices but Onoki's voice stops them. ''Kagura-chan stay here for a moment.''

The heiress nods and looks at her sister. ''Let Kaa-chan know that I'll be home a little later,Kuro-chan.'' She says to which Kurotsuchi nods and heads out.

''How can I help,Tsuchikage-sama?'' Kagura asks politely as she stands infront of the Tsuchikage.

''This Samui girl…'' He begins as he looks at the report. ''Did she really force you into using the Souzogan?'' he asks as he looks at Kagura curiously.

Kagura nods. ''She had a very impressive means of amplifying her taijutsu with lightning chakra,Tsuchikage-sama. Her rising bomb technique tore through my stone wall and I was forced to create a second layer of defense through my Dojutsu or lose the spar.'' She explains.

''Instead of a defeat you created a draw. Well done.'' He compliments to which she nods and says a thank you. ''And if you were to give your personal opinion on Kumo's shinobi strength?'' he asks.

Kagura narrows her eyes somewhat. ''I may be out of line,Tsuchikage-sama… But we aren't planning to backstab Kumogakure are we?'' she asks.

Onoki blinks before shaking his head. ''Not at all,Kagura-chan. I merely have an interest in knowing these things if I am to send missions to Kumo as part of our alliance.'' He explains to which Kagura gives a faint smile of acceptance.

''Very well. I'd say Kumogakure's shinobi strength matches that of our own. Samui was not their top genin yet she did a great job of holding her own against me. True that I did not use my blade or my explosion release but even so.'' She says.

Onoki nods with a smile. ''This alliance will benefit us both I think,Kagura-chan. Thank you for indulging an old man's curiosity.'' He says as he returns to his paperwork.

''I like to see it as indulging the curiosity of a wise leader,Tsuchikage-sama.'' Kagura says as she exits the room, leaving the old kage with a smile on his face.

_'That girl is going to go far.'_ He thinks to himself as he returns to the bane of Kages, paperwork.

* * *

**Righto! That's chapter 7! I'd like to let you all know that the poll for the Kagura pairing is up on my profile page, with some added options aswell due to outside suggestions :3. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I'll see y'all again in chapter 8! Where we'll finally get to collide a redhead with a blonde menace.**


	8. The battle for wave! Part 1

**Chapter 8 – The battle for Wave! Part 1**

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter 8! You've all asked to witness Naruto meeting his family and here you have it. Naruto meets Kagura!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Konohagakure – Present time**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi puffs out a large cloud of smoke as he looks at the three genin and their jounin sensei. He lets out a tired sigh. ''Very well…Come in Tazuna.'' He says and a drunk elderly man walks into the room with a bottle of sake.

''What's this? Three brats and a Cyclops?! I asked for shinobi,Hokage-sama, not clowns.'' The old man says in a slurry voice, indicating that he's drunk.

Sasuke glares at the man. How dare he mock the Uchiha?!

Sakura looks down with a frown and Kakashi sighs.

Naruto on the other hand grins. ''Relax,Tazuna-san! We'll do your job,no problem!'' he says and gives the old man a thumbs up.

Tazuna blinks at the kid before grinning. ''You got spunk,brat. I like that.'' He says before looking at Kakashi. ''These kids any good?'' he asks.

Kakashi looks at the kids and nods. ''They're more than ready for whatever you got in store,Tazuna-san.''

Tazuna seems satisfied by the jounin's assurance and nods. ''I'm the awesome bridge builder,Tazuna! I need you guys to escort me back to my home in Wave country and to provide protection as I finish the bridge being constructed there.'' He says with a grin.

Naruto fistpumps. ''Heck yes! A real mission at last!'' Sasuke smirks. _'Finally a task worthy of an Uchiha.' _And Sakura nods with a smile. ''We'll take care of you,Tazuna-san!''

Kakashi smiles behind his mask at the three genin. _'Well now, they sure got the spirit don't they?' _

Sarutobi chuckles. ''I wish you luck on your first C-rank mission then,Team 7. Move out.'' He says and gets a chorus of ''Hai Hokage-sama!'' as the shinobi and Tazuna head out.

* * *

**Iwagakure – Tsuchikage's office**

* * *

Team Deidara stands infront of the Tsuchikage and look curiously at the Kumo nin present in the room.

Onoki clears his throat. ''Team Five. Meet Darui of Kumo.'' The team nod their heads respectfully at their allied village's representative.

Darui responds by doing the same. Onoki smiles at the sight before clearing his throat again.

''Darui-san, please tell Team five what you told me.'' He says.

Darui nods and turns to Team Deidara. ''We of Kumo are currently facing heavy stress due to a heavy increase in job requests. Therefor a personal problem of ours has been left without any team to handle, we request that a team of Iwa nin aid us in this task.'' He explains.

Deidara nods. ''Naturally. We'll of course assist our allies.'' He says with a smile that his team mirror.

Darui half-bows. ''We're grateful for that. The task is the elimination of the tycoon known as Gato.'' He says.

Deidara quirks a brow. ''Gato of Gato Company? Whatever for?'' He asks curiously as his team listen to the two higher ranked shinobi talk.

Darui crosses his arms. ''Gato is more than just a shipping tycoon,Deidara-san. He operates a hidden smuggling operation and sneaks drugs into various Villages. Including Kumo. We do not tolerate someone taking advantage of our civilians and as such request his removal for the benefit of many.''

Deidara nods. ''I see. We'll take the job.'' He says with a smile.

Kagura pulls out a small book and looks up an entry. ''Gato…A bounty of 20.000 Ryu.'' She states outloud before slamming the book shut. ''I'm sure Jabani-san will be pleased when he gets the man's head delivered to him.'' She says with a smirk.

Darui blinks at the girls attitude, he had seen her fight Samui and knew of her skill but he did not think she'd take up the path of a bounty hunter. ''I was unaware that you seek to become a hunter,Kagura-san.'' He says.

Kagura looks at him. ''I am not,Darui-san. But keeping a bounty register on my person assists in tracking active targets that may provide financial support for either my clan or village, not to mention that tracking and handling targets make for good training.'' She explains with a smile.

Darui nods. ''Just be wary of the path you're treading,Kagura-san. I've seen people be consumed by greed and bloodthirst through it before.'' He says.

''Your concern is heartwarming Darui-san and I thank you for it.'' She replies with a bow.

Deidara coughs. ''Right… Darui-san, where would you suggest we go for this task?''

Darui pulls out a scroll and tosses it to Deidara. ''We've had a spy tracking Gato's movements for a while now. That's his latest report.''

''Will this spy assist us?'' Natsumi asks.

Darui shakes his head. ''He's been called back to investigate an odd event in the land of rice.'' He explains.

Onoki looks at Darui. ''I'd like to hear about this odd event later if you would?''

Darui nods and Deidara turns to his team. ''Meet me at the gate in half an hour. We set out as soon as we can.'' He commands and gets a chorus of ''Hai Sensei!'' in response.

Deidara lets out a heavy sigh to which the other two look at him curiously.

''Something the matter Deidara?'' Onoki asks.

Deidara gives him a tired smile. ''Not at all it's just…I was supposed to have a date with Kushina-chan tonight, and knowing her she'll probably demand some form of compensation for me missing it.'' He explains.

Onoki smirks and Darui blinks. ''Kushina Uzumaki-sama?'' he asks to which Deidara nods.

''Has she received our Raikage's apology?'' he asks to which Deidara again nods. ''Kagura made sure of that.'' He says.

Darui nods. ''We of Kumo are grateful for that.''

The Tsuchikage looks out the window. ''You should get going Deidara, you're losing daytime.'' He says and Deidara salutes before disappearing in a shunshin.

''Now…Darui-san…about the land of rice…''

* * *

**Tsuchi no Kuni outskirts – Two hours later**

* * *

Deidara leads his team through the trees relentlessly. ''Hurry up! The scroll details that Gato was last sighted in the Land of Waves and we can't waste the chance to catch him there!''

Kagura nods and picks up the pace. ''Scum like him cannot be allowed to continue.'' She says coldly as she joins Deidara in the fray.

Kurotsuchi frowns and tree leaps next to Natsumi. ''Kami do these two get passionate about smiting evil or what?'' she asks to which Natsumi sighs.

''I too look forward to taking down this vile man,Kuro-san.'' She says.

''Don't get me wrong,Natsumi-chan! I'm looking forward to kicking his ass as much as you two but I don't get why we have to hurry like this.'' She says.

Kagura answers without looking back. ''Because the land of waves is a long travel away,Kuro-chan. This is going to take a while if we don't move fast.''

Kurotsuchi sighs. ''Great. Days of leaping through the woods, exactly the way I wanted to spend the year anniversary of our graduation.'' She says sarcastically.

Kagura rolls her eyes. ''Don't be a child,Kagu-chan. Helping our allies takes precedence over a celebration.''

''Yeah yeah fine…'' Kurotsuchi says with a sigh.

* * *

**Land of waves – Days later**

* * *

''DUCK!'' Naruto calls as he pushes Sakura to the ground just as a guillotine blade embeds itself in the tree next to them. He looks up fearfully at the bandaged man standing on the massive blade who gives him an icy glare.

''Shame. I was planning to take you two out before I play with my prey. Oh well.'' The masked nin says.

Kakashi narrows his eye at the man. ''Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist. S-rank Missing-nin of Kirigakure...''

* * *

**Land of Waves – Days after that (Previous scenes take place like in the manga)**

* * *

''Is this it,Deidara-sensei?'' Natsumi asks as they walk off the water and onto the mainland.

''Yes.'' The blonde bomber answers.

''Doesn't look like much…'' Kurotsuchi says before noticing that Kagura has gone rigid. ''Eh? Neechan?''

Deidara glances at Kagura. ''What…?'' he begins before she seems to return to normal. ''Are you alright,Kagura?'' he asks to which she merely nods.

''There is an immensely powerful presence on this island,sensei. Yuzuki-sama has identified it as the container of the Kyuubi,which means that Konoha is here.'' She says with no small amount of hatred.

Deidara's eyes harden. ''Show the way.'' He orders to which she nods and leaps off.

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

* * *

The family,minus Inari, and their guests are eating dinner in the main hall when there's a sudden knock on the door. Tazuna looks at Tsunami questioningly. ''Are we expecting someone?'' he asks.

Tsunami shakes her head. ''None,Tou-san.'' She answers and the shinobi present get battle ready just in-case. Tsunami slowly rises and walks over to the door and opens it. ''Yes?'' she asks as she's met with the long black cloak of the Akatsuki Corp.

Deidara looks at the woman. ''Sorry to intrude Ma'am but me and my team need to speak with your guests.'' He says politely.

Tsunami blinks. ''H-how did..''

He jerks a thumb at Kagura. ''She sensed one of them the moment we arrived.'' He explains.

''Tsunami-san,please let me handle this.'' Kakashi says as he slowly approaches the door. ''S-rank Iwa nin, Deidara.'' He states as he looks at the blonde.

''S-rank Konoha nin, Copycat Kakashi.'' The blonde replies.

''What do you want with us?'' Kakashi asks suspiciously.

Deidara sighs. ''It's not so much what we want with you as it is with Kagura-chan wanting to meet you.'' He says as Kagura steps forward to look at the three. The moments her eyes land on Naruto her blood boils.

''You….!'' She hisses out as her hand shoots to her blade, to the alarm of everyone present.

Deidara blinks. ''KAGURA! STAND DOWN!'' he orders, to which the girl flinches before slowly and very carefully removing her hand from the katana. ''…..''

Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto in shock. ''What the hell have you done,Naruto-Baka?!'' Sakura shrieks out.

Naruto blinks. ''I've done nothing,Sakura-chan! I've never seen these people before!''

Kagura glares at him. ''I don't need to have seen you to know who you are!''

Kakashi looks at the girl dangerously. ''Just who are you?'' he asks. _'This girl…she bears a striking resemblance to Kushina-Oneechan…'_

Kagura snarls at him. ''I am Kagura Uzumaki! Heiress to the proud Uzumaki clan of Iwagakure! And THAT boy is a mockery to my dead brother!'' She growls out as she points at Naruto who's simply shocked.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her. ''Uzumaki CLAN? The dobe is not from any clan,Iwa nin.''

Sakura nods in agreement with her crush. ''Yeah! And even if he was then it wouldn't amount to anything before the Uchiha,right Sasuke-kun?'' She asks of her crush who grunts a response.

Kagura's fist clenches and unclenches as it grows increasingly hard for her to restrain herself.

Kakashi looks at Deidara. ''What nonsense is this? The Uzumaki clan died ages ago!''

Deidara looks at him in return. ''Is that what Konoha teaches? The last two Uzumaki, abandoned and betrayed by YOUR Village came to Iwagakure fourteen years ago and rebuilt their strength. Now they are a valued and respected part of our village.'' He says with a smirk.

Kakashi blinks. ''Last…two…Kushina-oneechan…'' he murmurs but Kagura picks up on it.

''You know Kaa-san?'' She asks him.

''Know her? Her husband was my sensei! She was like a big sister to me…!'' He says but doesn't get much further as a fist connects with his gut,causing him to cough.

''KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' Sakura cries out in shock.

Sasuke widens his eyes at the sheer speed of the redheads strike.

Naruto gets up and growls. ''You bastard! What the hell was that for?!'' he demands.

Kagura glares at them all. ''This man was trained by my bastard of a father. The very man who signed me and my mother up to become breedstock for Konoha! Since I can't get revenge on him, I'll do with the next best thing!'' She growls out.

Kakashi widens his eye. ''You're…HIS daughter?...But you and Kushina died in the Kyuubi attack!''

''Is that what you think? Hah!...Your Yondaime signed a paper that allowed some man called Danzou to take me and my mother to an underground base on the outskirts of the land of Fire. There he planned to breed us to make an Uzumaki army for Konoha. Your Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in my newborn baby brother, killing him! Your Yondaime allowed for the sealing of something inside of ME too! Something I to this very day cannot understand!'' Kagura snarls out at the copy nin.

Naruto growls at her. ''TEME! Stop talking crap about the Yondaime!''

'_**KIT! CALM DOWN!' **_Kurama growls in his head.

'_Or what,Kyuubi!? That girl is making fun of my sensei and my role model!' _Naruto replies.

'_**You do NOT want to make an enemy of this girl,Naruto! The creature she houses is a being beyond my own power!' **_The fox snarls back.

'_W-what? _Naruto asks,surprised that the Kyuubi just admitted to being weaker to something.

'_**She's the container of Yuzuki-sama. A being from the age of the Rikodu Sennin. She was there when I was created and is a feared and respected demoness,Kit.' **_Kurama tells him.

Naruto is shocked to which Kagura smirks. ''The fox told you…'' she states in amusement.

Naruto pales at her statement as Sasuke and Sakura look at him in surprise.

Sakura is the first to react. ''What is she talking about,Naruto-baka?!''

Sasuke narrows his eyes however. _'I see…so that's why…'_

Kakashi grunts as he straightens himself out again. ''It's nothing Sakura.'' He says while looking at Kagura. ''I think we should take this conversation elsewhere, there is no need for Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san to get involved.'' He says.

Kagura glares up at him but nods regardless and heads outside.

Kakashi turns to the others. ''Naruto,with me. Sakura,Sasuke, guard Tazuna.'' He orders as he limps out.

* * *

Naruto quickly gets up and follows him. ''Kakashi-sensei who are these people?!'' he asks the limping copy ninja who gives the blonde boy a sympathetic look.

''I fear she's telling the truth about her identity,Naruto. This girl is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, the supposedly last Uzumaki of Konoha.'' He explains.

Naruto's eyes widen. ''But I thought I…'' he tries to begin.

Kagura growls at him. ''You are no Uzumaki,pretender. Drop the henge. I will not have Konoha mock the memory of my brother like this!'' she says furiously as her team watches in shock and awe at the sudden storm of anger that their calm heiress is suddenly conjuring.

Naruto blinks. ''What henge?! This is how I look!'' He tries to defend himself to which Kakashi nods. ''You never thought about that Danzou might've lied to your mother,Kagura-san?'' he asks the girl.

Kagura glares at him. ''Of course he might have! But my mother would not simply leave without searching for my brother in that case!''

Kakashi narrows his eyes. ''Deidara-san. You have met Kushina-oneechan I take it?''

Deidara looks at him. ''You could say that…'' he says to which Kurotsuchi snickers.

''How do you mean?'' Kakashi asks.

Kagura smirks. ''Deidara-sensei was the one who saved us thirteen years ago on the outskirts of Konoha. Blew Danzou's hideout up and took me and Kaa-san out.'' She says.

Deidara nods. ''I did not know who Kushina was at that point. All I cared about was the fact that some old Konoha hawk was planning to use an innocent woman to rape and force into giving birth to a ton of kids. She later informed me of her identity on the road to Iwa and I accepted it.'' He explains.

Kakashi looks at him. ''Kushina-oneechan was wed to the Yondaime Hokage..why would she accept help from Iwa?'' he asks.

Deidara crosses his arms and sighs. ''Danzou showed her a request paper to use her and her daughter as breeding stock. A request paper that had the Yondaime's insignia. That along with the fact that he allowed both his children to have things sealed in them broke her trust in the man. Then along come myself and my team and save her.'' He says.

Kakashi nods. ''Made her think about certain judgements,did it?'' He questions.

Deidara nods. ''She realized the truth we of Iwa figured out long ago. It was war, both sides did what they had to do.'' He explains.

Kakashi sighs. ''Listen I don't rightly know if this is all true or not but I can't have you trying to kill me or my students on their first C-rank missions. Especially not after what happened on our way here.'' He says as his face turns serious.

''All I can say is that this boy is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the younger brother of your Heiress over there.'' He says calmly. Naruto freezes as he hears this piece of information.

Deidara narrows his eyes. ''Do you have proof?'' he asks dangerously.

Kakashi looks at Naruto. ''See those whiskers? They're a common sign when a child is born of a jinchuuriki. They tend to bear a mark that resembles the bijuu in some manner. I am sure Kagura-san has one aswell.'' He reasons.

Kagura crosses her arms. ''I do…'' she says as her hand instinctively goes up to scratch one of her slightly pointed ears.

Kurotsuchi is growling now. ''Kagura-oneechan you can't be serious! This is some Konoha plot to trick you!'' She tells her.

''Silence Kuro-chan. I am well aware that this could be a plot, which is why I will not accept this as proof.'' Kagura says as her body calms down.

''I will however accept it as a reason to doubt my own judgement in the manner. Until I have checked this information with my Kaa-san then I will not pursue my revenge,Pretender.'' She says while looking at Naruto who seems to let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi eyesmiles. ''While not the outcome I was hoping for it's still a good thing.'' He says.

Deidara lets out a sigh of relief aswell. ''Let's start over,shall we?'' he asks to which Kakashi nods.

''I am Deidara of the Akatsuki corp. Sensei and leader of Team 5.'' He introduces himself.

Kagura walks up next to him and bows politely. ''I am Kagura Uzumaki, heiress to the Uzumaki clan and Akatsuki corp. apprentice of Deidara-sensei.'' She greets.

Natsumi bows aswell. ''I am Natsumi Kamizuru, heiress to the Kamizuru clan of Iwa and student of Deidara-sensei.''

Kurotsuchi frowns and nods her head. ''Kurotsuchi Uzumaki. Adopted younger sister of Kagura-neechan and student of Deidara-sensei.'' She says.

Kakashi nods his head respectfully. ''Kakashi Hatake, jounin sensei of Team 7.'' He says.

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously. ''Naruto Uzumaki,student of Kakashi-sensei and the future Hokage of Konoha,dattebayo!'' he calls out with a grin.

Kagura narrows her eyes at the verbal tic. _'Could I have been wrong?...'_

Kakashi jerks a thumb back towards the house. ''In there we have Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan.'' He says. ''We're here on a C-rank turned A-rank mission to protect Tazuna from the Tycoon Gato so that he can complete his bridge to the mainland.'' He explains.

Deidara smirks. ''What amazing luck you have then,Kakashi-san.'' He says, making Kakashi raise a brow. ''Oh? How so,Deidara-san?'' he asks.

''We of team 5 have been sent to eliminate Gato for his illegal activities within Tsuchi no Kuni.'' He says. ''Perhaps we could help each other out?'' he suggests.

Kakashi nods. ''We'd appreciate it. Gato has hired S-rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi to target Tazuna. We ran into him on our way here which left me in the state I am now.'' He explains.

Kagura pulls out her book and flips open a page. ''Zabuza Momochi…Bounty of 200.000 Ryu. I am impressed.'' She says with a smirk.

Deidara sighs. ''Ignore her for now. She has this thing about challenging strong opponents..'' he explains to which Kakashi nods. ''I know that feeling…'' he says with a sigh.

Natsumi looks at Deidara. ''So we're teaming up with Konoha now,sensei?'' she asks with clear distaste.

''Only for the mission Natsumi.'' He replies.

Kakashi sighs. ''I see your students don't look too kindly on Konoha…dare I ask why?'' he asks.

Natsumi frowns. ''The Aburame nearly drove my clan to extinction. I seek to remind them that we still remain and punch them off their high horse. Strongest insect clan? Beetle dung!'' she says.

Kagura nods. ''I simply seek retribution for my family.'' She explains.

Kurotsuchi shrugs. ''I just follow Kagura-neechan.'' She says.

Deidara nods. ''We don't hate Konoha. We just have certain issues with some of your members, like I am sure you do with us.'' He says.

Kakashi sighs. ''Sadly yes. Glad that we can think past those for the mission however.'' He says with an eye smile.

Deidara nods. ''Shall we return to the house?'' He asks to which Kakashi nods.

* * *

The group returns to the house and enters,causing the group inside to quite down in fear of Kagura who bows. ''My apologies for my earlier actions. I was blinded by my own anger and did not think straight.'' She says to Tsunami who blinks a few times before nodding.

''I-It is alright umm…?''

''Kagura Uzumaki.''

''It's alright Kagura-san. So long as Kakashi-san has been apologized to of course.'' She says.

Kagura turns to Kakashi and bows again. ''My apologies,Hatake-san. It was unjust to take my rage out on you.'' She says.

He rubs the back of his head and chuckles. ''Maa it's alright,Kagura-san. We all get a little angry sometimes.'' He says making those around him sweatdrop.

Naruto looks at him in disbelief. _'A little angry,Kakashi-Sensei? She was ready to kill us all…'_

Deidara looks at his team. ''Let's introduce ourselves shall we? I am Deidara,sensei of Team five.'' He says to those in the house.

''I am Kagura Uzumaki,heiress of the Uzumaki clan.'' She says.

Natsumi nods her head greetingly. ''I am Natsumi Kamizuru, heiress of the Kamizuru clan.''

Kurotsuchi frowns. ''This again? I am Kurotsuchi Uzumaki, adopted sister of Kagura-neechan.''

Kakashi nods. ''I am Kakashi,as you know, and that's Naruto. The girl with the pink hair here is Sakura Haruno and the boy is Sasuke Uchiha.'' Kakashi says.

Tsunami nods her head politely. ''I am Tsunami and this is my father Tazuna.'' She says gesturing to her father who nods his head greetingly. ''My son Inari is upstairs,but I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough.'' She says.

Deidara nods. ''It is an honor.'' He says with a smile. ''Do you by any chance have any spare rooms?'' he asks.

Tsunami nods with a smile. ''We have two rooms left. Are you three girls opposed to sharing a room?'' She asks to which all three shake their heads. ''And you can share a room with Kakashi-san,Deidara-san.'' She says.

Deidara nods. ''That will be fine. That way I can learn more about this trouble you guys ran into on your way here.'' He says while looking at Kakashi who nods approvingly. ''It is fine.'' He says.

Kagura gets up and opens the door. ''With that taken care of, Can I go train sensei?'' she asks and Deidara sighs. ''Not going to rest are you?''

''Every minute I spend resting is a minute wasted.'' She replies.

''Fine. But be back by eight. You'll need your energy tomorrow.'' He says.

''Very well.'' Is her short reply as she leaves.

Sasuke gets up aswell and heads for the door. ''I will do the same,Kakashi-sensei.'' He says before leaving without waiting for a reply.

Naruto rolls his eyes. ''He just wants to show off…''

Kurotsuchi eyes him. ''If he thinks he can show off for Kagura-neechan then he's in for a surprise. She's not easily impressed.''

Sakura glares at the black haired girl. ''Sasuke-kun can impress anyone! He's the meaning of perfection!'' She screeches causing Natsumi to cover her ears. ''Inside voice Sakura.'' Kakashi tells her to which she blushes and murmurs an apology.

Kurotsuchi rolls her eyes. ''You're wrong,Pinky. Kagura is the epitome of perfection. She's only lost a fight once in her life and that was to Konan-sama.''

Sakura shrugs. ''This Konan was what? A top rookie?'' she asks nonchalantly.

Deidara gives her an amused smirk. ''Konan-senpai is the second-in-command of the Akatsuki elite corp. of Iwagakure. She's an S-ranked kunoichi of Kage level.'' He tells the girl.

Sakura pales at that to which Naruto starts laughing. ''Aww man! That girl totally wanted to kick my ass and she could've done it too!'' He says with a grin to which Kakashi snickers.

''You're lucky she turned out to be a reasonable person,Naruto.'' He says and Naruto rubs the back of his head. ''Yeah! She seems kinda nice tho.''

Deidara nods. ''She is. She just has issues with her past, I hope for your sake that you two were telling the truth or the next time Kagura runs into you she'll not show mercy.'' He says with a solemn voice.

Kakashi eye smiles. ''We'll be perfectly fine then,honest as we are.'' He says.

* * *

**Island Forest**

* * *

Kagura is practicing her kenjutsu against a large number of shadow clones when Sasuke comes out of the trees. ''What do you want,Uchiha?'' Kagura asks as she parries a clone.

''You're strong. Fight me.'' He demands.

Kagura eyes him from the corner of her eye as she stabs her clone in the chest before moving onto her next one. ''No.'' she says simply.

''Why not?'' He asks through gritted teeth. He was an Uchiha damn it! This girl should be kissing his feet!

''Because you are not in my league. I would gain nothing and it would end quickly.'' She states matter-of-factly as she blocks another clone.

''What?! I am an UCHIHA! I am an elite!'' He growls at her.

''Does your name grant you respect in your village? Get used to not getting it here then,Uchiha. I care not if you're Kami's gift to mankind. You're clearly beneath me in terms of skill and I will not waste my time entertaining your egocentric notion of superiority.'' She says as she cuts down another clone,leaving three remaining.

Sasuke smirks. ''I see how it is. You play hard to get. Don't worry, I will still bed you even if you lose. You would bear strong children for the Uch—'' he does not finish the sentence before he finds himself pinned to a tree with the blades of two Kagura clones holding him up by piercing his shirt. The last two blades are at two very vital parts of his body. His throat and his groin.

''Finish that statement. I dare you.'' She says with cold hateful eyes.

''You will bear strong children for the Uchiha,Bitch and you're gonna grow to lo—'' His words fall on deaf ears as his screams of pain fill the air.

Kagura return to her room later that night and places a seal on the door and windows to prevent entry as she goes to bed,thinking hatefully on the bloodied Uchiha she left hanging in the forest. _'I miss Samui.'_

* * *

**That was part 1 of the Wave arc! Kagura meeting Naruto. And don't worry this is far from the end of her conflict with the blonde knucklehead. She's just rational enough to realize that she might be killing an innocent, thus she stays her hand. She will tolerate him for now. In the next chapter: Training! Zabusa! Explosions! A possible romance!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. The battle for Wave! part 2

**Chapter 9 – The battle for Wave! Part 2**

**Hi and welcome back! Seems two people have voted on the Kagura pairing. I'll include their votes at the end of this chapter and then we'll see if anyone else wants to take a shot at it(It's…well 50/50 between two pairings atm xD). Oh and if you're a Sasuke fan then don't worry. There won't be an abundance of bashing against him per se. But he'll need to learn that he won't always get his wish through. Sakura on the other hand…Well I simply hate the pink banshee,sorry.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

* * *

The morning in Kurotsuchi's opinion was hilarious. She had been woken up by Kagura at dawn to help Tsunami prepare breakfast for everyone and done her part of it dutifully. Least she could for the lady since she let them stay there really. She learned that Tsunami was in fact a really kind lady and grew to enjoy her company.

Kagura seemed to be enjoying herself aswell in Kurotsuchi's opinion. The elder sister was smiling as she was taking care of some dishes further away and Natsumi had headed to wake up their sensei.

The hilarious part of the morning had been when a bloodied and battered Sasuke Uchiha had entered the house and shocked everyone at breakfast. Sakura had screeched about her precious Sasuke-kun being injured while Naruto had suspected Zabusa to've had a hand in it. Not a bad guess,Kurotsuchi had to admit.

It had turned out to be incorrect however when Kagura had shot the Uchiha an icy glare to which the latter paled significantly and started sweating bullets before excusing himself and going to clean himself off. When Deidara had cautiously asked what she'd done, Kagura had replied with.

''Taught an Uchiha not to make unwanted advances.'' The answer had gotten a screech of terror out from Pinky and a laugh from Naruto and Kurotsuchi. Natsumi had quirked her brow and Deidara had let out a sigh.

Kakashi had looked torn between feeling bad for his male student or feel happy that the daughter of one of his precious people was capable of taking care of herself. Tsunami had seemed oblivious to what she'd meant and Tazuna had chuckled.

That morning Kagura had met Inari. She said a few choice words to him after a particular outburst of them all going to die that shut the kid up. Her words however had an impact on Naruto who got up and glared at her before saying a few words of his own that really shut Kagura up.

Kurotsuchi was by no means a huge fan of her big sister, but seeing her get shut up by the kid she was supposed to hate spelled great amusement in her own mind.

Kakashi looked over at Kagura. ''Forgive Naruto. He hasn't had an easy childhood.'' He says solemnly.

Kagura looks at him to see his serious face. ''I…I need to talk to him.'' She says as she slowly gets up and bows to Tsunami. ''Thank you for breakfast,Tsunami-san.''

Tsunami smiles at her. ''And thank you for helping me make it,Kagura-chan.'' She replies.

The heiress nods before heading out towards to follow the blonde. Kurotsuchi blinks. ''Did…Kagura just get shown up?'' She asks nobody in particular.

Natsumi nods and sips some of her tea. ''Kagura-sama got owned.'' She states to which her Sensei and teammate look at her like if they've seen a ghost.

* * *

**Wave Forest**

* * *

A blonde boy is standing in the middle of a glade and practices punches on a tree. A heavily damaged tree._ 'That girl!...She has no idea what I-..What WE'VE been through,Kyuubi! And yet she has the guts talk to US about pain!?' _he mentally yells at his companion.

'_**Kit. The girl just found out that you might be her long lost little brother. A person she's apparently mourned for most of her life. I think that warrants as a painful experience.' **_Kurama replies to which Naruto stops punching the tree to think.

'_Maybe…But it still doesn't give her the right to be such a know-it-all!' _He mentally murmurs to which the Kyuubi chuckles.

'_**Frightened of her higher intellect,Kit? I am surprised.' **_The fox mocks.

Naruto is about to reply when a voice speaks up behind him. ''You're angry, I get that. But don't take it out on the poor tree.''

He turns around to glare at the redhead swordswoman with a frown. ''What do you want,Kagura?'' he asks.

Kagura crosses her arms and leans back at another tree. ''I wish to know you. I ask that you do battle with me,Naruto-san.'' She answers much to the shock of the blonde.

Naruto grins and enters a battle stance. ''Any rules?'' he asks.

Kagura stabs her still sheathed blade into the ground next to the tree and enters a stance of her own. ''Anything goes.'' She says simply.

''You're on!'' Naruto calls as he runs forward and tries to punch her.

Kagura ducks under it and sends a kick up into his gut that causes him to double over in pain. ''You're rash and careless,Naruto-san. I feel obligated to suggest that you think before you act.'' She says with a smirk.

''Oh yeah?! Just you wait!'' He says as he leaps backwards to make a handsign. ''Shadow clone jutsu!'' he calls as ten clones of him appear around the glade. ''Get her,guys!'' he calls as all eleven charge the redhead.

Kagura keeps her smirk as she drops into a different. 'Won't even need jutsu for this.'

The redhead proceeds with ducking under the blows of each clone and landing a critical neck or chest blow to each one that would be fatal were it the correct one until only the real Naruto remains. She proceeds to uppercut him and following that up with an aerial axekick._'Thank you for that trick,Samui-chan.'_ She thinks with a smirk as she remembers the Kumo nins Rising Bomb and Falling Star combo.

Naruto groans as he pushes himself off the ground. ''Damn…You're…you're good!...'' he says as he sits up with a smile.

Kagura crosses her arms and sighs. ''You've really been neglected,haven't you?'' she asks of the blonde who looks down at the ground in response.

''I see. It is the Uchiha I take it? The last of his clan takes precedence over the blonde nobody?'' She continues to which Naruto lets out a growl.

''Get up,Naruto-san.'' Kagura commands.

Naruto blinks but does as told. ''W-why?''

Kagura smirks as she enters her battle stance. ''Because I'm going to train you.'' She answers,causing the blonde to grin. ''Awesome!''

A pair of eyes watches from the trees. _'That girl…She will be a problem to Zabusa-sama.'_

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

* * *

Kagura would return home later,carrying an unconscious Naruto over her shoulder and a satisfied smirk on her face. Deidara had panicked as he believed she'd beaten him.

''Half-true,sensei. We bonded.'' She'd told him when he asked about what happened. She had been surprised when the blonde's sensei had figured out the fact that they were training however.

''Naruto learns through doing,Kagura-san. I believe that the best way for you two to have ''bonded'' would've been an exchange of fists.'' He'd told her. Perhaps the man was not as lazy as he seemed.

She had returned with Naruto to that glade later the same evening to continue training. It was refreshing for Kagura to finally train with someone who was as passionate about it as herself. When they had arrived at the glade however they ran into a girl picking herbs and flowers.

Kagura looked at the girl suspiciously. _'Her stature and body suggests a life of physical activity, dangerous such.'_

To her surprise, Naruto seemed to have figured out the same. _'That girl has the same posture,height and body as that masked person…' _He smirked with satisfaction when he came up with the perfect question.

''How's Zabusa-teme doing?'' He had asked and grinned widely as the girl froze.

Kagura had smirked and nodded in approval to his sense of observation as she watched from the sidelines.

''I guess I grew arrogant. I really thought you'd be dumb enough to fall for my disguise…'' The girl says with a sigh.

Naruto chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. ''I nearly did. If it weren't for Kagura-chan beating me up earlier today I'd probably not have thought twice about it.''

Kagura nods in approval. ''Your name,opponent.'' She says while looking at the girl.

The girl looks at Kagura with a mixture of worry and respect. ''My name is Haku. Haku Momochi.'' She says as she draws a senbon and enters a battle stance. ''I will protect my master and fulfill my role as his tool!''She exclaims to the curiosity of Kagura and surprise of Naruto.

''What do you mean?! You're a person, not a tool!'' Naruto shouts at her.

Haku shakes her head. ''I am a tool,Naruto-san. I live and exist only to serve Zabusa-sama's wishes and command.'' She says while looking at her opponents in determination.

''Naruto-san. Stay out of this.'' Kagura says as she tosses her blade to him. He catches the blade and looks at her in shock. ''You can't be serious,Kagura-san!?''

Kagura enters her battle stance. ''Like with the Uchiha, the only way this one will learn is through having the lesson thoroughly beaten into her head.'' She says.

Haku shivers at the prospect of fighting this particular foe, but she will do it for Zabusa. She readies a senbon but is caught by surprise as Kagura appears infront of her instantly and grabs her wrist hard. _'What incredible speed…!'_

''You're ill-prepared to face me here,Haku-san.'' Kagura says as she pulls the younger girl closer to her and tightens her grip on her wrist. ''Where is Gato?'' She asks while she looks into Haku's eyes.

Haku grunts and tries to pull away but to no avail. ''I will not betray Zabusa-sama!'' she shouts at the redhead infront of her.

''I am not asking you to betray Zabusa. I am asking to betray Gato.'' Kagura says matter-of-factly.

Before Haku can respond however a voice calls out from the trees. ''Lightning Ball!'' and a large sphere of lightning shoots out at Kagura, forcing her to pull away from Haku.

Haku's eyes widen. ''Raiga-sama!'' she calls at the tall man who appears from the treeline. ''Get back to Zabusa,Haku-chan.'' He orders and the girl nods, leaping off into the trees again.

Kagura pulls out her book and opens it,searching through the pages. Raiga raises a brow questioningly.

''Raiga Kurosuki, S-rank missing nin of Kirigakure. Bounty of 200.000 ryu. Like Zabusa you're a former swordsman of the seven.'' She states as she closes the book with a smirk.

''You're a bounty hunter then?'' He asks as he looks at the girl.

''No. I merely seek to test myself against strong opponents. You and Zabusa are both such. I look forward to our inevitable showdown,Raiga-san.'' She says as she turns to leave.

Naruto blinks in shock before running after her, leaving Raiga alone with his thoughts.

'_That girl had Haku-chan beaten without even trying…It would seem I have to enter this dance aswell…As will you,Suigetsu-kun.' _He thinks before heading off to Zabusa's hideout.

Naruto catches up to Kagura and hands her the sword. ''Are we going to warn Kakashi-sensei and Deidara-san?'' He asks to which Kagura shakes her head.

''Tonight. We still have to train.'' She answers.

* * *

**Tazuna's house - Four days later**

* * *

Kakashi stretches his legs after breakfast. ''Deidara-san?'' he asks to which the blonde bomber glances over at him. ''Yes Kakashi-san?''

''I'm thinking on the warning our students brought us. About Raiga…'' he starts.

Deidara chuckles and nods. ''Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can handle it if we just keep our cool.'' He says with a smirk.

Kakashi blinks but nods. ''Very well. Your confidence is refreshing.'' He says as he looks at his team. ''Remember. If Zabusa shows up, let me and Deidara-san handle it.'' He says.

Naruto grins. ''No problem,sensei! We'll just handle anyone else!'' Sakura nods in agreement and Sasuke grunts.

Deidara looks at his team aswell. ''Natsumi,have your bees constantly search the area for any approaching enemies. Kurotsuchi, stick with Naruto-san, Kagura, you're with me and Kakashi.'' He says.

Sakura blinks and looks at Kakashi. ''Kakashi-sensei why is SHE going with you two? If anyone should help you with Zabusa it's Sasuke-kun!'' she screeches.

Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes. ''Kagura-san is the superior shinobi here,Sakura. It is only logical.'' He says as he sticks his hands in his pockets and head outside.

Naruto blinks. ''That was unexpected.'' He muses with a grin as he too heads outside,followed closely by Sakura.

Kagura nods approvingly. ''The Uchiha learned. Good.'' She says as she too heads out,followed closely by her team and sensei.

* * *

**Tazuna's bridge**

* * *

The group would find the bridge in a state of deathly silence. They'd see that every worker is either dead or unconscious somewhere on it and that a thick mist lays heavily over it.

Kakashi narrows his eye. ''Team. Formation.'' He orders as he drags his kunai.

His team take up a position around Tazuna with their own Kunai drawn and Deidara looks to his own team.

Natsumi is sending out her bees to search the mist, Kagura is vigilantly eyeing her surroundings and Kurotsuchi is…bored.

''Well well well...I guess Raiga wasn't telling cheap stories. Deidara of Iwagakure, S-rank nin.'' A voice speaks through the mist. ''Haku. Who's your target?''

''The Uzumaki,Zabusa-sama.'' The voice of Haku replies.

''Suigetsu?'' Zabusa asks again.

''The elder Uzuma—'' The new voice is cut off by Kagura.

''You're not worth my time. I will fight Raiga.'' She says matter-of-factly.

''Why you arrogan-…''Suigetsu is once again cut off, this time by Raiga. ''Very well. I'll give you a beautiful funeral.''

Kagura smirks and looks at Deidara. ''Make sure it's a blast.'' She jokes to which her sensei chuckles.

''Gozu? Meizu?'' Zabusa asks again.

''The bee girl and the Uchiha!'' they answer together.

''And I will have you,Kakashi.'' Zabusa finishes with a hidden smirk.

Suigetsu murmurs. ''I'll deal with blondie then.'' He says in resignment.

Deidara grows a tic mark. ''I'll show you art,un!'' he growls at the mist.

Kagura snickers. ''Don't destroy the bridge,sensei.'' She warns as she launches into the mist to find her opponent.

Kurotsuchi grins at Naruto. ''Let's beat Kagura-neechan to it,Naruto-san!'' She calls to him.

''You're on!'' He calls back as they too rush into the mist.

Kakashi sighs. ''So begins the battle for wave.'' He says to himself as Zabusa's figure shows itself in the mist.

* * *

**Kagura vs Raiga**

* * *

Kagura pulls Akaittou out of its sheath and enters a battle stance as Raiga reveals himself out of the mist. ''I'm looking forward to a challenging fight,Raiga-san. Please don't disappoint me.'' She says politely as she bows her head politely to her opponent.

Raiga raises a brow but mimics the action. ''You're a respectable one,aren't you?'' He asks as he readies his own blades.

''I was raised to value honor.'' She answers. ''Anything goes?'' she asks out of habit.

''This isn't a duel,child. This is a battle to the death.'' Raiga says with a grin. ''Let's see who gives who a proper funeral,hmm?'' he says as his swords frizzle with lightning.

''I don't usually focus on Kenjutsu but for the chance of testing one of the seven, let's do this!'' Kagura replies as she charges at Raiga,blade at the ready.

''I like your style!'' He shouts at her as he brings his blades up to block the girl's attacks. ''You've got speed and skill, I give you that. But no experience!'' he says as he uses his blades in a disarming motion, sending Akaittou flying across the bridge and into a chunk of wood further away.

'_Damn! This guy's good…' _Kagura thinks to herself as she ducks under a sword slash. ''Seems I have to take this seriously…'' she speaks mostly to herself, but it brings a smile to Raiga's face.

''Looking forward to it,kid.'' He tells her.

''You're going to regret saying that.'' Kagura states with a smile as the mist around them starts clearing up.

Raiga narrows his eyes. _'What is this?' _His eyes widen when he sees that Kagura is inhaling the mist at a rapid pace. _'W-what!?'_

'_Heh. Seems I got him shocked,Yuzuki-sama.' _She says to her tenant.

'_**Blow him away,Kagura-chan.'**_ Yuzuki replies.

''Water style: Needle rain!'' Kagura calls as she blows the mist back out at Raiga,turning the condensed water into nails as it flies towards the swordsman.

Raiga smirks and brings his swords up infront of him. ''Lightning barrier!'' He calls as the blades frizzle with thunder and a shield of electricity forms around him.

The barrier takes the blow until the rain stops. ''Thank you for the energy,Uzumaki-san! STORMBALL!'' Raiga calls out as the water combines with the electricity around his blades and he unleashes a rapid jutsu on Kagura that hits her head on.

''GYAH!'' Kagura calls out in pain as the stormball collides with her and sends her flying backwards into the mist.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Kurotsuchi looks up in horror as she hear her sister cry out. ''NEECHAN!'' she calls to the mist but gets no answer beyond those damnable ice mirrors surrounding her and Naruto.

''Your fight is with me,Uzumaki-san.'' Haku says.

* * *

**Kagura Vs Raiga**

* * *

Raiga sighs as he lowers his blades. ''That was way too short…from your spunky talk I assumed you'd have been able to fight longer.'' He says as he raises one blade and a thunderbolt flies down into it. ''I'll give you a beautiful funeral!'' He shouts as he charges forward to strike at her with the frizzling sword.

'_Kuro-chan…It seems I got too arrogant…heh…Sorry….' _She thinks as the blade approaches. Both Kagura and Raiga are shocked when a glowing white chakra blade blocks the sword however.

'_**Don't you DARE give up,Kagura! Where is the dedicated girl who overcame any obstacle in Iwa? Where is the warrior spirit I've come to recognize? If I must lend you my chakra for this fight then so be it but I will NOT have you giving up on me like this!' **_Yuzuki shouts angrily in her head.

Kagura widens her eyes as white chakra starts swirling around her. _'Y-Yuzuki-sama?...'_

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Kakashi's head shoots up. ''What is this chakra?!'' he looks in panic over to where Naruto is but sees that the boy is as shocked as he is.

Zabusa freezes. ''This pressure…amazing…'' he comments with a smirk.

Deidara looks away from the bruised Suigetsu. _'Kagura?..'_

Kurotsuchi and Naruto stare in awe at the swirling white chakra that's burning away the mist. ''That's Kagura-neechan's chakra!'' Kurotsuchi exclaims in shock,causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

'_**Yuzuki-sama?!' **_Kyuubi is equally surprised inside Naruto at what he sees.

Haku on the other hand is terrified at the massive overflow of chakra suddenly emitting from one of the fighters on the bridge.

* * *

**Kagura and Raiga**

* * *

'_You're right,Yuzuki-sama. I have shamed myself and you by giving up like this! Arigatou,Yuzuki-sama…'_

The white chakra concentrates itself in the floating blade infront of Kagura,which she grabs hold onto as her eyes activate her Souzogan and become slitted.

''**I've come too far to just lie down and die now! I'll show you the power of the Uzumaki!'' **She calls out with a voice not her own as she charges at Raiga again with renewed strength.

'_T-This girl is a monster!' _Raiga thinks to himself as he blocks her strikes. _'One moment she was ready to die and suddenly this?!'_

Kagura breaks away from their little duel to make handsigns with one hand. ''**This one I dedicate to my sensei.'' **She says with a smirk as her hand starts glowing white.

''**Heavenly Chain!'' **She calls as she launches herself at Raiga at an incredible speed and planting her fist in his gut,causing him to cry out in pain. She then opens her hand and unleashes the chakra to send him flying into the air, a long chain of white chakra binding him to her hand.

Kagura grabs onto the chain on her end and turns around,pulling down on it with all her might. **''This one is for you,Yuzuki-sama! Chain detonation!'' **She calls as she lets go of the chakra binding,causing it to retract itself towards the ensnared Raiga who's falling to towards the ground.

Kagura locks eyes with Raiga a final time as the latter looks at her in sheer terror**. ''Art…IS A BANG!'' ** She calls as she finishes the one handed signs just as the chain wraps itself entirely around the swordsman. There it explodes and envelopes Raiga in a blinding light.

The explosion shakes the entire bridge and completely shocks those present. Deidara looks at it in awe. ''This is Yuzuki's chakra?...'' He asks with amazement.

Zabusa on the other hand is amazed that someone killed Raiga with such ease.

Kakashi decides to take the opportunity to launch his attack, catching Zabusa in the hold of his ninken and preparing his signature move. ''This is the end for you,Zabusa!''

Kurotsuchi turns to Haku and makes handsigns. ''Sorry darlin', gotta check on neechan! Lava bullets!'' She calls as she melts some of her mirros with a barrage of lava bullets,grabbing Naruto and leaping out of the ice mirror ring.

Natsumi has caught the demon brothers in a river of sticky honey while Sasuke is preparing a katon jutsu to finish them off.

Deidara has Suigetsu caught in a clay trap and sighs as he snaps his fingers. ''Bang.'' The bridge shakes with a second explosion and gets a red paintjob.

Kagura's white chakra has left her and she walks over to the scorched body of Raiga. ''You have my respect,Raiga Kurosuki. Today you mark yourself as the strongest opponent I have faced.'' She says while bowing her head respectfully. She then kneels and grabs his blades and seals his head in a scroll before leaping off to the others,running into Kurotsuchi on the way.

''Neechan! Are you alright?!'' She asks with clear worry that makes Kagura smile. ''I am fine,Kuro-chan. Come. We should help the others.'' She replies.

Kurotsuchi nods. ''Haku is still in the battle, we should go for her.''

''Leave it to me.'' Kagura answers as she leaps towards the ice mirrors where she sees Naruto struggling against the fast attacks of Haku.

* * *

**Phew. Part 2 done. Kagura had the spotlight in this chapter again I'm afraid. Next one we'll focus more on Naruto,promise! The pairing poll for Kagura is still up on my profile and I appreciate every new vote! **

**Stay tuned for the finale the wave arc!**


	10. The battle for Wave! Finale!

**Chapter 10 – The battle for Wave Finale!**

**Right! We've reached the end of the wave arc. I hope too many weren't upset with Suigetsu's fate in the last chapter(Kami knows I wasn't).**

**The current pairing score for Kagura is: **

**Samui: 3**

**Haku: 2**

**Pakura: 1**

**Natsumi: 1**

**The rest: 0**

**Love how you go for less commonly seen pairings :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Land of Waves – The bridge**

* * *

**Naruto vs Haku**

* * *

Naruto is dodging Haku's barrage of ice senbon while being trapped within the confines of her mirror dome.

'_**Hrrm…This girls trick isn't that stupid,kit.' **_Kyuubi speaks in his head as he dodges.

'_Tell me something I don't know.' _Naruto replies in irritation as he just barely dodges a senbon to his shoulder.

''I'm sorry Naruto-san but I must kill you here. I have to help Zabusa-sama realize his wishes.'' Haku states while preparing more senbon.

''Zabusa this, Zabusa that. Can't you think for yourself,Haku!?'' Naruto demands of her.

''What purpose would that serve? I am a tool and have been such ever since Zabusa-sama and Raiga-sama saved me.'' She tells him.

''Saved you from what?'' Naruto asks.

''Kirigakure.'' Haku answers.

''What do you mean?'' Naruto asks. _'That guy seriously saved someone? He hardly strikes me as the type to bother with charity…'_

'_**Yet here I am lending you my power,kit.' **_Kurama responds to his thoughts with a smug look on his face.

'_Shut up.' _

Haku sighs and stops throwing senbon for the moment. ''Very well. I will tell you my tale.'' She says

Naruto listens attentively as Haku tells him her story. How she'd found out about her bloodline and shown her mother, how her father had killed her mother and tried to kill her. How Zabusa,Raiga and Suigetsu had found her on the streets. How Zabusa had raised her to be his tool. It made Naruto's blood boil.

''BAKA!'' He shouts at her,shocking the kunoichi. ''Sure! He saved your life and I get that you respect him for it,but you're talking about dedicating your entire life to a murdering sociopath! I can't accept this…!'' Naruto growls out as he clenches his fists.

_Kagura enters her battle stance.''Like with the Uchiha, the only way this one will learn is through having the lesson thoroughly beaten into her head.''_

''Even if it means I've got to kick your ass halfway across the island to make you understand then I will!'' He growls as he locks his eyes on Haku. ''I never back down from anything and that includes this!'' He says as his eyes burn with enough determination to shock Haku.

'_He is honestly going to fight me for my sake?' _ She thinks to herself as she starts moving from mirror to mirror again. ''So be it,Naruto-kun. Let us test whose belief is the stronger?''

* * *

''Molten spray!'' A voice calls as one of the mirrors is reduced to a puddle of water from a wave of lava. Kurotsuchi hops in from the hole in the dome. ''Touchin' speech there blondie, seems Kagura-neechan drilled some sense in your head afterall.'' She says with a grin.

Naruto snickers and grins back at her. ''I thought you'd be busy helping her out with that swordsman guy.'' He replies as he enters his battle stance again.

''Nah, I'd just get in her way. Besides you're funnier company.'' Kurotsuchi says with a shrug to which Naruto smirks. ''Dattebayo!'' he calls.

Haku sighs. ''So be it then. Let us fight.'' She says as she starts sending senbon at them.

Kurotsuchi snickers. ''Nice try. Earth style: Rock dome jutsu!'' she calls and places her hands on the ground as a dome of stone surrounds her and Naruto.

Naruto looks at her curiously. ''What good does this do? We can't get to her like this.''

''It gives you time to update me on her abilities.'' Kurotsuchi says with a satisfied grin.

Naruto nods and informs her of Haku's bloodline and strategy. Kurotsuchi nods every once in a while as he goes on. ''Right! So the mirrors are the problem? Leave it to me!'' she says as she lowers the dome.

Haku looks at them impassively. ''Ready to meet your fate?'' she asks as the shower of senbon continues.

''Sorry Frosty but you're not my type, I'm way too hot for you!'' Kurotsuchi calls as she makes handsigns. ''Lava bullets!'' She shouts as she spits a barrage of molten projectiles at several of the mirrors,leaving them with large holes where the searing hot lava passed through.

Haku widens her eyes at someone destroying her mirrors. ''So you've found a torch in my blizzard,Naruto. Congratulations…'' She says as she makes handsigns of her own. ''Water style: Water clone jutsu!'' she calls as she uses the water from the molten ice to make her clones. ''Ice clones!'' she calls as she solidifies them and then sends them to attack the duo.

Naruto nods and runs forward while crashing his fist into one of the clones. ''We need to get her out of those mirrors!''

''Tell me something I don't know,blondie!'' Kurotsuchi responds while blocking the kunai of a clone.

''I once ate thirty bowls of ramen in one night.'' He replies.

Haku looks at him oddly as Kurotsuchi seems to halt entirely. ''What?'' they both ask simultaneously.

Naruto shrugs. ''That's something you don't know.'' He answers as he kicks a clone into a mirror,shattering the clone.

Kurotsuchi shakes it off and sends a lava spray into some more clones. ''The question is: How are we going to do that?'' she asks.

''GYAH!'' a cry of pain rings out across the bridge. Kurotsuchi's head shoots up. ''NEECHAN!?'' she calls out but gets no answer.

Naruto looks at her and nods in understanding. ''Go! I'll hold Haku here!'' he says with a grin.

Kurotsuchi looks at him in shock before nodding with a smile. ''Thank you,Naruto.'' She says but is stopped short by Haku making more clones. ''Your fight is with me,Uzumaki-san.'' She says coldly.

Kurotsuchi glares hatefully at the missing nin. ''Teme…I'm going to rip you apart…'' She threatens as she gets back in her battle stance.

* * *

Naruto freezes when there's a sudden chakra explosion further away. _'What pressure! Is this Kagura-san?'_

Kurotsuchi looks up in awe as swirling white chakra makes itself visible through the mist, clearly burning it away. ''That's Kagura-neechan's chakra!'' She exclaims in shock and joy.

Naruto grins. ''Kami…She's just full of surprises isn't she?'' he asks to nobody in particular.

'_**Yuzuki-sama?!' **_The fox calls out in surprise.

'_What's the matter,Kurama? Cat got your tongue?' _He asks teasingly to the Kyuubi who snarls in response.

'_**I never believed Yuzuki-sama would involve herself directly in the affairs of her container,Kit. This is incredible**_.**' **Kurama explains to Naruto who nods while looking at Haku.

With her mask broken it is clear that the Ice release user is terrified of this new chakra. ''This is the power of someone who fights to protect those she cares about,Frosty. Kagura-neechan has one thing on her mind and that is her family. She is nobody's tool. She is their sister, their daughter, their friend. She is the heavenly blade of Iwa.'' Kurotsuchi tells Naruto and Haku with a smile.

''This is where her strength comes from. Her love to us.'' She finishes and grins at Naruto.

''**Art….IS A BANG!'' **Kagura's voice calls out across the bridge, followed by a blinding flash and a massive explosion that shakes the foundations of the construct.

Kurotsuchi snickers. ''Had to suck up to Deidara-sensei,eh neechan?'' She asks to herself as she turns to Haku. ''Sorry Darlin' but I gotta check up on my Neechan!'' She shouts as she melts a mirror with her lava bullets. She then grabs hold of Naruto and pulls him out of the mirror ring.

Naruto jerks his hand free of her hold however. ''Check on Kagura,Kurotsuchi-san. I told you I would stall Haku and I meant it.''

Kurotsuchi smiles at him. ''Thanks,Naruto-san.'' She says before heading off in the direction of the explosion.

He then enters the ring again with a grin on his face as he looks at Haku who's shocked to see him return into her trap just like that. ''Are you stupid,Naruto-kun? You'll get yourself killed being this reckless!'' She yells at him.

''Worried about me,Haku-chan? Don't be! Because I'm about to kick your ass!'' He shouts as red chakra starts swirling around him.

'_**HAHA! Finally some action,kit!' **_Kyuubi calls in his head, approval in his voice.

'_Let's kick her ass,Kurama!' _Naruto mentally shouts while grinning like a fox.

Haku flinches at the sight. _'What is this chakra?!' _She thinks to herself just as Naruto starts beating down her clones with far greater speed than before.

Another explosion rocks the bridge and red rain splatters all over the mirrors. ''This is…blood…'' Haku says as her eyes widen. ''Suigetsu is dead.'' She states.

Naruto starts making handsigns as the last clone falls. ''He shouldn't have challenged Deidara-san. That guy is as tough as Kakashi-sensei!'' he shouts at her as he finishes his handsigns.

''Here's a trick from Kagura! Wind style: Gale palm!'' He calls as he shoots both his arms backwards and sends out wind bursts from both palms,sending him propelling forwards at a great speed.

Haku stares in wide eyed shock at the move. _'He intends to—'_ She is not allowed to finish her chain of thought as Naruto crashes through her mirror and sends her crashing onto the bridge floor with him,landing right next to a surprised Kagura and Kurotsuchi.

* * *

''Well…that's one way to make an entry.'' Kurotsuchi says with a smirk.

Kagura snickers. ''Getting intimate with the enemy,Naruto-san?'' She asks teasingly to which Kurotsuchi seems shocked. _'Did Neechan just joke?'_ Naruto immediately blushes and moves away from Haku. ''W-What?! ERO-KAGURA!'' He shouts at her while pointing accusingly.

Kagura laughs softly and shakes her head in amusement. A scream of pain fills the air further away that draws their attention to a scene that brings much relief to most of the people present, but to the terror of Haku as she witnesses her greatest fear.

Kakashi has his hand stabbed through Zabusa's chest. ''Your future is death,Zabusa.'' He states as he pulls it out.

Two more screams fill the air as the demon brothers are roasted alive by Sasuke's fire jutsu while being caught in Natsumi's sticky honey. The bee user joins her team. ''I am relieved to see you two unharmed.'' She says with a faint smile.

Kagura nods with a smile of her own. ''Likewise,Natsumi-chan.'' She replies and Kurotsuchi nods her agreement.

Haku rushes past them to join Zabusa's side as he falls to the ground. ''H-Haku…'' he starts.

''No! Be quiet,Zabusa-sama! I'll find some way to fix this!'' she says through tears.

Zabusa smiles behind his bandages. ''Shush,Haku…'' he says as his arm slowly moves up to rip off his bandages. Behind them is a smile.

Haku looks at him in surprise. ''Zabusa-sama?...'' She asks curiously.

He coughs up some blood but the smile remains. ''Years ago I found a young girl outside Kirigakure. She was wet and frozen in the harsh street that she called home. I took her in and trained her. Just like Raiga did with Suigetsu. Suigetsu envied you,Haku. For when Raiga took him in, Raiga gained a tool.'' He says while looking at Haku with tears in his eyes.

''But the day I took you in,Haku… I did not gain a tool, I gained a daughter…'' he says with a sad smile. ''I am sorry for not showing it more often.'' He says as Haku starts crying.

''Zabusa-sama! Don't say this!...You're going to live! You have to live!'' She begs of the Demon.

Zabusa chuckles weakly. ''Gomen,Haku-chan. No can do…'' He looks over at the redhead with the sword. ''You…the one who killed Raiga…''

Kagura looks up and approaches. ''Yes?'' She asks as she looks down on the dying swordsman.

''Will you fulfill a dying man's last wish?'' he asks through coughs.

Kagura closes her eyes and contemplates it. ''…..Hai. In respect of a fallen warrior I will heed your last words at least.'' She says after a while.

Deidara smiles at his students code of honor. _'You amaze me more every day,Kagura-chan.'_

Zabusa looks at her. ''Would you take care of Haku-chan when I'm gone? She has lived her entire life believing she's a tool…I'd like to see her be treated as a person for once…'' He says.

Haku widens her eyes at him. ''N-no…Zabusa-sama…'' she whispers as she looks at him through teary eyes.

Kagura lowers her head and closes her eyes again. _'Yuzuki-sama?...'_

'_**The choice is yours,child. This girl infront of you have done no evil other than to follow her heart. A crime we may both be punished of.' **_The demoness answers.

Kagura raises her head and looks Zabusa in the eyes, her Souzogan active. ''I swear it upon my honor as heiress to the Uzumaki clan, Haku-san will not come to harm in my presence so long as I draw breath. She may join us of the whirlpool if her heart desires it.'' She says after a while.

Haku stares at Kagura in shock_. 'This girl who until recently was my enemy…Who spared me in the forest…'_

Zabusa smirks at the girl. ''Thank you,Uzumaki-san…'' He says as he slowly starts closing his eyes. Haku gasps as she tries to shake him awake.

Kagura kneels down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. ''Today falls Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, S-rank missing nin of Kirigakure, swordsman of the seven, father and warrior.'' She says.

Haku looks at her before latching onto her and burying her face in Kagura's shoulder,letting the tears fall. Kagura visibly stiffens at the action but slowly embraces the girl to comfort her.

The attention of the group is gained when the sound of clapping fills the air. A short man stands on the opposite side of the bridge with several hundred of mercernaries at his back, connecting the bridge to a boat via a large wooden ramp.

''Thanks for ridding me of Zabusa. This way I won't have to pay him.'' The short man says with a grin. ''Of course you won't be alive for long to share my pleasure at the prospect. Kill them.'' He orders.

Kagura glares at the man. ''Haku-san? Is this Gato?'' she asks.

Haku nods weakly. ''Yes…'' She answers and blinks in surprise when Kagura gets up and unsheathes her blade. ''Naruto-kun. Kuro-chan. Haku-chan. Deidara-sensei.'' She says.

The four people in question look at her questioningly. ''Yeah?/Eh?/Yes?/Mmh?''

''Will you please join me in showing these fools what it means to threaten the Uzumaki? Will you join me as my family in showing this arrogant fool the mistake of making one of us cry?'' She asks as her eyes turn slitted again and she glares hatefully at the short man.

Naruto grins as he joins her side. ''I'm with you,dattebayo!'' He says as he draws his kunai.

Kurotsuchi nods and gets next to Kagura on the other side,cracking her knuckles. ''Let's show them some good ol' fashion Uzumaki style asswhoopin',Neechan!''

Haku gets up aswell and joins them. ''Arigatou,Kagura-sama…'' She says as she draws her senbon.

Deidara chuckles and shakes his head as he joins them aswell. ''I'm technically not part of the clan yet,Kagura-chan.''

''A question of time,Deidara-Tousan.'' She says with a smirk to which Deidara grins and readies his clay.

Kakashi sits down on the bridge and lets out a heavy sigh of relief as he watches the group with a content smile behind his mask. _'The bonds we make are the reason we keep fighting. It seems Zabusa left you in good hands,Haku-san.'_

Sasuke watches from afar and clenches his fist. _'How are they so strong?!' _he growls in his mind.

Sakura and Tazuna watch from afar with smiles on their faces,glad to see the group standing together like this.

An arrow lands inbetween the five shinobi and the mercernaries as the villagers, lead by Inari, arrive to protect their homes.

Kagura smirks at Naruto. ''Let's go! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'' she calls out and creates several hundred of clones.

Naruto grins his foxy grin and does the same.

The real Kagura charges on alone at first at an impressive speed, her blade aiming for the face of the dwarf infront of the mercernaries. ''This is for Zabusa and Haku!'' She calls as the butt of her blade collides with his nose,sending him staggering backwards. ''And this is for Uzumaki!'' She exclaims as the blade descends upon his neck.

* * *

**Days later – Tazuna's house**

* * *

''Duck Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi calls from the sidelines as she watches her new friend do battle with her big sister. The blonde blinks and does as she says, barely dodging Kagura's foot.

Kagura shoots Kurotsuchi a playful glare. ''That's cheating,Kuro-chan.'' She says with a small smirk.

Kurotsuchi smirks and shrugs. ''Just evening the odds,Neechan.'' She replies innocently.

Naruto chuckles and enters his battle stance again. ''I will need it…'' He says with a grin of his own.

Kagura gives Naruto a confident smirk and throws her blade to the side before entering her battle stance. ''Then fight me together.'' She says.

Kurotsuchi smirks at Naruto and joins the fray.

Haku watches the three fight from a distance with a small smile on her face. _'They live and fight for their friends…'_

''There's just no end to their energy is there?'' A voice asks behind her,startling her.

She whirls around to see the black cloak of Deidara. ''Sorry if I startled you,Haku-chan.'' He says.

''It…It is alright,Deidara-sama. You are correct. They do not seem to be tiring in the least.'' Haku says while crossing her arms. ''It's really quite amazing.''

Deidara chuckles and nods. ''That it is.'' He sits down next to her and sighs. ''However the stamina of our three Uzumaki friends over there is not why I approached you.'' He says.

Haku nods. She had been expecting this for a while now. ''You're wondering whether or not I've come to a decision.'' She states.

Deidara nods. ''I have sent word to Kushina-chan back in Iwa and she says that she'd be more than happy to let you try for a position in the clan. Kami knows it wouldn't be the first time that woman has adopted people.'' He chuckles.

Haku closes her eyes and sighs. ''I…I wish to accept your offer,Deidara-sama.'' She says after a few minutes.

The blonde nods and stands up. ''Very well. You should pack your things then.'' He says with a smile as he whistles to the fighters. ''Kagura! Kuro!'' He calls to them before making a clone to fetch Natsumi. ''We're leaving Wave in an hour.'' He tells them.

Kagura nods as she walks over to pick up her blade. ''I will say farewell to Tazuna and his family then.'' She says as she heads off to the house.

Naruto sighs and looks at Kurotsuchi. ''I'll miss you guys.'' He says.

Kurotsuchi blinks before grinning. ''Of course! We're awesome!'' She exclaims before giving the jinchuuriki a sad smile. ''We'll miss you too,Blondie.'' She lifts her fist.

Naruto blinks before grinning as he bumps it.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kumogakure**

* * *

Bee is in the middle of some epic rhyming infront of his students when he suddenly gets the feeling that somewhere in the world, two people have just signed the deal of Bro-ship.

His glasses twinkle mysteriously as he points at his students. ''Yo say ho! Feel the warmth,feel the glow! Make a bond with ya' former foe!'' He suddenly raps out in the middle of everything causing his students to look at him oddly.

Samui shakes her head at her strange sensei. _'I wonder what Kagura-san is up to…'_

* * *

**Back in Wave**

* * *

Team 5 and Haku have gathered by the now finished bridge. Next to them stand team 7 of Konoha and infront of them the people of Wave.

Tazuna looks at both shinobi teams. ''We can't thank you enough for the favor you've done for us. The people of Wave will never forget you.''

Deidara smiles and bows to the people of wave, his team does the same. ''It was our pleasure to have helped,Tazuna-san. We hope that Wave can properly prosper now that it is out of Gato's clutches.'' He says.

Kakashi nods and eye-smiles. ''The same goes for us,Tazuna-san.'' He says.

Naruto looks at Inari and trembles. ''I-It's okay to cry now Inari…Th-there's nothing wrong with crying tears of joy..'' He manages to force out.

Inari looks at him with an identical posture. ''T-The same g-goes for you,Naruto-niisan!''

Naruto shakes his head furiously. ''I'm a shinobi! A shinobi does not show emotion!'' He forces out as he turns around and lets loose the rivers while Inari mirrors him in the crowd.

Sakura sweatdrops. _'Sheesh they're like twins…'_

Kagura smiles warmly at the scene and Kurotsuchi giggles. Natsumi looks amused and Deidara chuckles. They say their farewells and wave good bye to Wave. Once across the bridge Kakashi turns to Deidara and extends his hand.

''We wouldn't have been able to complete our mission without your presence,Deidara-san.'' He says with a hidden smile.

Deidara returns the gesture. ''Likewise Kakashi-san. It has been a pleasure.'' He replies.

Kurotsuchi walks up to Naruto and brofists him. ''You take care of yourself,blondie.''

Naruto grins at her. ''You too,magmamouth.'' He replies to which Kurotsuchi blinks before snickering.

Sakura walks up to Kagura and Natsumi. ''Thanks for the help guys. Even if Sasuke-kun could've done it all himself…'' She murmurs.

Kagura glances at her but otherwise ignores her as her eyes travel to the Uchiha instead. ''You worked together with Natsumi on the bridge.'' She states.

Sasuke raises a brow before nodding. He flinches when Kagura approaches him but seems to relax when she lifts her hand to be shaken.

''You need to learn respect and you need to get off your high horse.'' She states as a small smile shows itself on her face.

''But you worked together with my teammate and helped us complete our mission. For this you are worthy of acknowledgement,Uchiha.'' She says.

Sasuke blinks and grits his teeth slightly but soon smirks as he shakes her hand when he realizes this is the closest thing to a compliment he's going to get from her.

She then turns to Naruto. ''…..'' He turns to her and looks her in the eyes. Kagura walks up to him and pulls him into a hug. ''You take care of yourself in my absence,Naruto.'' She practically commands.

Naruto blinks before smiling and returning the hug. ''You too,Kagura.'' He says.

Kakashi and Deidara smile at the scene,as does team 5. Sakura on the other hand rolls her eyes and murmurs something about show-offs and Sasuke simply doesn't care.

The two teams wave good bye to each other and head to their respective homelands. Kakashi and Deidara share a knowing look. _'We'll see each other again soon…'_

Kagura has a smile on her face for the entirety of the trip home much to the joy of her teammates and their new guest.

* * *

Tazuna looks at his daughter. ''I think I have a super name for this bridge,Tsunami-chan.''

Tsunami smiles at her father. ''What is it Tou-san?''

''The great Naruto bridge.'' He answers.

* * *

**Konohagakure – Days later**

* * *

Team 7 are standing in the Hokage's office with the Sandaime himself sitting behind his desk. Kakashi is giving his report of the mission along with the team members.

''While Kagura-san was fighting Raiga I was handling Zabusa.'' He explains as he goes into detail of the strange white chakra and Raiga's death.

Hiruzen nods once they finish their report. ''Sasuke and Sakura, you're free to leave. I'd like a moment to speak to Kakashi and Naruto in private.'' He says. The two genin nod and leave the room.

Kakashi looks at the Hokage. ''You figured out we were hiding information.'' He states.

''Naruto-kun is a horrible liar.'' Hiruzen says with a small smile. Naruto huffs at that. ''Now why don't you tell me who these Iwagakure shinobi really were?'' The Sandaime orders.

Kakashi sighs and straightens his back. ''Sensei: Deidara, Iwagakure's explosion artist.'' He begins.

Hiruzen nods. ''The students?'' he asks.

Naruto grins. ''Kagura-Oneechan Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi-neechan Uzumaki and Natsumi-chan Kamizuru.'' He says happily.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes as he looks at Kakashi. ''I do not appreciate jokes of this type,Kakashi.'' He says dangerously.

Kakashi shakes his head. ''It's no joke I assure you. She was the spitting image of a young Kushina,Hokage-sama. There's no doubt about it. They're both in Iwa and happy to be there.'' He says.

Hiruzen puffs his pipe and sighs. ''Before the massacre…Itachi found proof that suggested the two may be alive.'' He begins. Kakashi nods for him to continue.

''What I am about to say must never leave this chamber.'' He says before waving his hand,dismissing the Anbu present.

''This is an S-rank secret.'' Hiruzen says.

Naruto looks worried and Kakashi merely nods. ''We understand,Hokage-sama.'' He says.

Hiruzen sighs and puffs his pipe some more. ''Itachi had for a long time been running jobs for Danzo,under the belief that what he was doing was for the benefit of the village.'' He begins.

''After the kyuubi attack and Danzo's disappearance he aided in the search by tracking down a building whose existence still makes my blood boil.'' He continues and gauges the reaction of the two.

Kakashi has narrowed his eye while Naruto looks curious. ''Kakashi knows of what I speak,don't you?'' The Hokage asks.

Kakashi sighs and nods. ''Danzo's ROOT base.'' He states. The Hokage nods.

''He found documents there that spoke of Danzo having multiple bases spread around the land of fire for the purpose of discovering new ways to strengthen Konoha's military strength.'' He says.

''One such location was described as being a…Breeding facility.'' Hiruzen finishes.

Naruto clenches his fists. ''You mean…?'' He asks through gritted teeth to which the Hokage nods. ''Sadly yes. A location designed solely for the forceful reproduction of bloodlines.'' He explains.

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh. ''Danzo disappeared on the night of the Kyuubi attack, as did Kushina and Kagura. Itachi suspected that Danzo had taken them to that facility and went to investigate. He found only rubble.'' Hiruzen finishes.

Kakashi nods. ''Deidara-san possesses explosion release and according to him and Kagura, he was the one who saved them that night. Itachi's research seems to validate with their story.'' He says.

Naruto looks at the Hokage. ''Then it's true? Kagura is my sister and the Yondaime is my father?...'' He asks while looking at the floor. Hiruzen sighs and rubs his forehead.

''Yes.'' He says after a while.

''Why didn't you tell me,Jiji?'' He asks through gritted teeth.

''Because,Naruto-kun. Your father killed thousands of Iwa shinobi in the last war. We believed their hate for him to be great enough that they would actively target you if they knew about your existence. We were planning to reveal this secret to you on your 16th birthday.'' The hokage tells him.

Naruto looks at him. ''So you were trying to protect me?'' He asks carefully.

Hiruzen nods in affirmation. ''I did what I had to with the situation infront of me,Naruto-kun.''

Naruto nods before turning to leave the office. ''I'm going to need some time with this,Jiji…'' he says.

The Hokage nods. ''Take as long as you need,Naruto-kun.'' He says as Naruto leaves the office.

Hiruzen looks at Kakashi. ''How was she?'' He asks.

Kakashi gives him a weary look. ''She has an interesting way of greeting people…'' He starts as he prepares to describe the girl to the Hokage.

* * *

**Iwagakure – Tsuchikage's office**

* * *

Deidara,Team 5 and Haku are standing infront of the Tsuchikage with Itachi,Darui and Kushina present. Onoki looks at Haku curiously.

''Well now…start by telling me who this young woman is.'' He orders.

Haku steps forward and bows politely. ''Haku Momochi,Tsuchikage-sama.'' She introduces herself.

Onoki quirks a brow. ''Any relation to the demon of the mist?'' he asks.

Kagura takes a step forward. ''Haku-chan was his adoptive daughter until his demise in the land of Waves.'' She explains. ''I,Kagura Uzumaki, request that she be integrated into the Uzumaki clan of Iwagakure.'' She continues.

Kushina raises a brow. ''I think you'd better explain that,Kagu-chan.'' She says.

Kagura looks at her mother with determination. ''Haku-chan was taken in by Zabusa-san at a young age and saved from the streets. He did so for the purpose of honing her Ice Release into a weapon to use at his will. But he grew to care for the girl like his own daughter.'' She begins.

''Haku-chan on the other hand saw herself only as a tool to serve and obey Zabusa-san until he with his dying words told her otherwise upon the bridge in Wave.'' She says.

Kushina nods. ''And you feel…pity for her?'' Kushina asks of her daughter who shakes her head.

''No. In his final moments, Zabusa made a request. He asked me to look after Haku. To make sure she is treated as a person and not an item.'' She says as she narrows her eyes at her mother.

''To honor my promise to Zabusa and for Haku-chan's sake, I beg of you Kaa-san, accept this girl as a part of our family!'' She pleads.

The people present are shocked to say the least as they look at the normally cold heiress suddenly showing them so much emotion.

Kurotsuchi steps forward next to Kagura. ''Yeah,Kaa-san! Haku-chan can't exactly turn to anyone else…well maybe Konoha…''

Kushina narrows her eyes at Kurotsuchi. ''Out of the question! Haku, are you willing to pledge yourself to the Uzumaki clan and Iwagakure?'' She asks.

Haku blinks and nods. ''I am.'' She answers. Kushina sighs. ''So be it then. Welcome to the family,Haku-chan.'' She says as she crosses her arms. ''You realize you're going to have to take care of her,right Kagu-chan?'' She asks of her eldest who nods.

''Naturally,Kaa-san.'' She replies.

Itachi crosses his arms aswell. ''Without it taking away all of our training time,Kagura-san.'' He says.

Kagura nods once again. ''Of course,Itachi-sensei.'' She says. The Uchiha nods at that.

''Itachi-sensei?'' Kagura asks again. He looks at her curiously. ''Yes?''

''Do you know anyone by the name of Sasuke Uchiha?'' She asks.

''…Yes. He is my younger brother.'' Itachi answers honestly.

''We met him and his team in Wave.'' She says before turning to look seriously at Kushina. ''I also met my own brother,Kaa-san.'' She says.

Kushina pales. ''W-What?! Are you certain,Kagura-chan!?'' She has run up to her daughter by now.

Kagura nods. ''Blonde hair,blue eyes,whisker marks. Goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.'' She says.

Kushina clenches her fists and releases a terrifying amount of chakra that causes Onoki to flinch. _'Hell hath no fury…' _Onoki thinks to himself as he watches the scene unfold._  
_

**''Danzo that bastard! He will pay for this! I SWEAR IT!'' **Kushina growls out in fury,emitting remains of the Kyuubi's red chakra.

Kagura takes a few steps backwards from her mother who turns her attention to her. ''How is he?!'' She demands.

Kagura flinches at the commanding tone of her voice. ''Umm…Sort of like Kuro-chan,Kaa-san.'' She says.

Kushina looks at Kurotsuchi. ''Energetic?'' she asks.

Darui scratches his chin. ''If I may…could you two take this later? I'd like to get back to Kumo with my report.'' He says.

Kushina looks at him and nods. ''Of course. Guess I got a bit excited…''

He smiles and nods. ''Understandable considering the circumstances.'' He says.

Onoki nods. ''Deidara. Your report?''

''Gato is dead.'' Deidara says as Kagura pulls out the scroll containing his head and unseals it.

Darui nods with a smile. ''Kumo owes you a favor,Tsuchikage-sama. We may not have a reward for you but the bounty for that guy should be enough to cover the expenses I hope?'' He asks.

Onoki nods. ''Quite so. Especially considering Kagura's OTHER bounty.'' He says with a grin.

Kagura blinks. ''How did…''

''Those extra blades are no cosmetic addition,child.'' Onoki answers with a smirk.

She nods and unseals the scorched head of Raiga. ''Raiga of the seven swordsmen!'' Darui gasps.

''You killed a seven swordsman? I'm impressed.'' Itachi says.

''I had…help.'' Kagura says and the others seem to accept that while her team wonders about her modesty.

Deidara and his team give their report to the Tsuchikage who then dismisses them all except Itachi,Kushina and Deidara.

Onoki turns to Deidara. ''It's that time of the year again.'' He says.

Deidara smirks. ''They're ready.''

Itachi sighs. ''It's being held in Konoha this year isn't it?'' he asks.

Kushina nods. ''They'll be fine,Itachi-kun.'' She says before looking at Deidara with a smirk. ''Now…I believe you owe me compensation for that date we never had…'' she says slyly.

Onoki chuckles as Deidara blushes bright red and Itachi smirks faintly as he turns to leave. ''Life sure is getting interesting…''

* * *

**Iwagakure Gates**

* * *

Kagura runs after Darui and catches him just as he's about to leave.''Darui-san? Could you please bring this to Samui-san?'' She asks and hands him a letter.

''Huh? Oh sure.'' He says as he sets out for Kumogakure. _'Cloud and stone romance,eh? Life sure is getting interesting…'_

* * *

**Uzumaki Compound**

* * *

''We're back!'' Kurotsuchi calls out as she enters the main hall with Kagura and Haku.

Karin looks at them from a nearby table and grins. ''Welcome home you guys!'' She calls back.

Honoka looks up from the dishes and smiles. ''Had fun on your mission?'' she asks.

Kurotsuchi nods. ''Yup! We blew stuff up and Kagura killed a seven swordsman!'' She says with a grin.

Karin and Tayuya look at Kagura in shock. ''You fucking what?'' Tayuya asks.

Kagura shrugs and shows his blades. ''I was forced to use Yuzuki-sama's chakra to beat him.'' She admits.

She then nudges Haku and nods for the training grounds before heading there,stopping to pick up and hug Emiko on the way.

* * *

Haku looks at the training ground in awe. ''Amazing…'' she says before Kagura gets her attention with a cough.

''I want you to have Raiga's blades.'' She says.

''W-what? Why?'' Haku asks.

''As a memory of your time with Zabusa and because I believe we can work them into your fighting style.'' She says.

Haku lowers her head. ''I can't accept them.'' She says.

''Why not?'' Kagura asks.

''Because you were to one who killed him. Not me. The swords are your prize.'' She says.

''Haku-chan. I care little for trophies. I already have a blade that I use and love, and not using these two would be a waste of perfectly good weapons.'' Kagura reasons.

Haku sighs and looks at her nervously. ''Are you certain…?'' she asks.

''Absolutely. You're a part of my family now,Haku-chan. We take care of our own.'' Kagura answers with a smirk.

''Welcome to Team 5.''

* * *

**That's chapter 10 for ya! Finally Kushina got to hear about Naruto's fate and we get to see some Itachi.  
**

**Still accepting votes for the Kagura pairing for another chapter or two, then I'll put up the Naruto pairing one. See ya next time!**


	11. In the thick of leaves

**Chapter 11 – In the thick of leaves**

**The pairing poll for Kagura is done. With a win of 50% of the votes…Samui! I'll be putting up the Naruto poll with the release of this chapter :3.**

**A note of alert here for you guys: I'll be slowing down a bit on the releases of chapters during the chunin exams due to the fact that I wanna make sure I fit everything into them that I want to include and that I get all the tons of fight scenes done right.**

**Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Konohagakure – Four months after the Wave mission**

* * *

A black cat suit wearing teen is holding a small boy up by the collar. ''That hurt you little brat…!'' He growls at the kid while a blonde female next to him roll her eyes.

''You're really going to cause trouble here and now,Kankuro?'' Temari sighs at her brother.

''HEY! Let him go!'' A pinkhaired girl shrieks at them from further away. The blonde next to her looks just about ready to attack Kankuro.

Temari looks at them and rolls her eyes again. _'That blonde ain't too bad looking. Shame he's got to be such a brat.' _She thinks to herself.

Kankuro smirks at the two. ''See now…I hate children. Especially the kind that are disrespectful. I'm going to teach this brat a lesson first and then you two for interrupting me.'' He says.

Sakura looks in terror at he just said while Naruto growls louder.

''You should do as the young lady Haruno said, genin of Suna.'' A voice says behind him.

Temari snaps her head around in shock over the fact that someone snuck up on them. _'Who is this guy!?'_

Naruto blinks before grinning. ''Deidara-san!'' He exclaims with a smile at his fellow blonde who gives him a polite nod in return before grabbing Kankuro's wrist and squeezing it. ''I said… Let the boy go.'' He repeats with more edge to his tone.

The puppeteer yelps and drops Konohamaru onto the ground. ''He's down,he's down!'' He calls while trying to free his wrist from the older man.

Deidara narrows his eyes at the teen. ''Now apologize.'' He says much to the shock of the puppeteer.

''You gotta be kidding me! That brat ran into me, not the other way around!'' He exclaims.

''Kankuro. You're embarrassing our village.'' A voice says from a nearby tree.

Both Suna genin freeze up at the voice. ''G-Gaara…'' Temari starts stammering while shivering.

Deidara raises a brow at their reaction as he eyes the redhead boy in the tree.

Naruto and Sakura stare in shock at the kid and first then notice Sasuke sitting in the same tree.

''B-but Gaara…'' The catsuit boy begins.

''Shut up. I'll kill you.'' The redhead says again as he shunshins out of the tree and appears next to Deidara. ''I apologize for my brothers actions,Iwa-san.'' He says while looking at Deidara.

The blonde nods and lets go of Kankuro. ''Just don't let it happen again.'' He says.

Gaara narrows his eyes at his elder brother. ''It won't.'' He states as he turns to leave.

Sakura blinks. ''Hey! Wait up!'' she calls to them. The group turns around and looks at her expectantly. ''You guys are from Suna right? What are you doing in Konoha!? Depending on your answer we may not be able to just let you go…'' She says while trying to look cool infront of her Sasuke-kun.

Deidara snickers. ''Kakashi-san has been slacking off I see.'' He says with a smirk. ''These kids are here for the chunin exams, ain't that right?'' He says while looking at the trio expectantly.

Gaara nods. ''That is correct.'' He says before trying to turn to leave again, only to be stopped by Sasuke's voice this time.

''You! I am interested in knowing your name!'' He calls to the redhead.

''….Sabaku no Gaara, and I would like to hear yours aswell.'' He says while looking at Sasuke.

''Sasuke Uchiha.'' The avenger replies.

Gaara nods as he finally gets to leave, his two siblings in tow.

Naruto heads over to Konohamaru and helps him up. ''You okay,Konohamaru?'' He asks of the boy who nods before looking at Deidara. ''Thanks mister…'' He says.

Deidara nods with a smile. ''My pleasure.'' He says before turning to team 7. ''You guys seriously don't know about the Chunin exams?'' he asks of them to which he gets three headshakes.

''Heh. Every six months there's a competition held in one of the major villages.'' He says. ''Genin from all five villages are sent to the competition to see which genin is fit to ascend to chunin status.'' He explains.

Sasuke nods. ''And this time it is held in Konoha.'' He states as he understands.

Deidara nods. ''That's right.'' He confirms. Sasuke grits his teeth when he realizes that Kakashi has been hiding information from them.

Naruto lightens up at the information however. ''Does that mean that Kagura-neechan is here too!?'' He asks with a hopeful look on his face.

Deidara chuckles. ''Yes that's right. Team 5 is entering the exam this time.'' He confirms with a grin.

Sasuke clenches his fist but then smirks_. 'So all I need to do is convince Kakashi-sensei to let us into the exam and I'll be able to test my abilities against opponents like her?...This'll be a cakewalk…' _ He thinks to himself.

* * *

**Hokage's meeting room**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi is puffing some smoke out from his pipe as he watches all the gathered jounin. ''You've seen them.'' He states.

One jounin lets out a low growl. ''Yes…There's even IWA shinobi competing this time…'' He says. This man was Ebisu, an elite tokubetsu jounin.

Kakashi looks at the man and sighs. ''Not all Iwa shinobi are that bad,Ebisu-san…'' He starts.

Ebisu looks at the masked jounin in shock. ''What are you saying,Kakashi!? We haven't been to war with them twice for nothing!'' he exclaims.

Kakashi sighs again. ''I don't like repeating myself,Ebisu. Don't judge the new generation of another village because of the elders actions. We of Konoha could easily be judged for the same crimes as half of Iwagakure.'' He says.

Ebisu sputters and tries to say something but Hiruzen stops him. ''Kakashi is correct,Ebisu-san. The moment we judge a child for the actions of its parents, we condemn that child to share its fate. Hate only causes more hate.'' He says. ''But Iwagakure is not why we are here today. I wish to know which genin are participating for our own village this year.'' He says as he looks at the jounin.

Kakashi steps forward,closely followed by Kurenai and Asuma. ''I volunteer team 7.'' He says.

Kurenai nods. ''I volunteer team 8.'' She says and Asuma shifts his cigarette. ''I volunteer team 9.'' He confirms.

Hiruzen nods. ''It's been a while since all three graduating teams entered an exam together. I believe this year will be interesting.'' He says before looking at Kakashi. ''Is your team prepared to fight former friends and allies,Kakashi?'' He asks.

Kakashi blinks before nodding. ''They're here too,eh?'' He asks with a hidden smile.

Hiruzen nods. ''I ask again. Will they be a problem?'' he repeats.

Kakashi shakes his head. ''My team knows the stakes in such a situation. It's a mission and team Deidara is the enemy. They will not have a problem with this.'' He says.

Hiruzen nods. ''Very well then. Dismissed.''

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

* * *

Team 5 and 6 are watching in shock as the usually collected Uzumaki heiress is consuming bowl after bowl of ramen. Kurotsuchi watches with a giant smirk as she realizes she has something to tease her big sister with.

Kagura finishes her 13th bowl of ramen and turns to the owners again. ''Another!'' She demands as the other Iwa shinobi sweatdrop.

Teuchi chuckles as he gets to work. ''She eats as much as Naruto,doesn't she?'' He asks of his daughter.

Ayame giggles and nods. ''Seems so Tou-san!'' she replies as she helps out.

Kagura looks at them curiously. ''Naruto…Uzumaki?'' She asks to which the two look at her with smiles. ''Yep! He's our star customer!'' Teuchi says with a wide smile.

Ayame matches her father's expression. ''You know him?'' she asks.

Kagura nods. ''He's my little brother.'' She says simply, shocking the members of team 6.

Ryoga is the first to collect himself as he shakes his head. ''Your little brother is alive?!'' He exclaims in shock. Kagura nods and takes her bowl as it comes,thanking Ayame for it with a smile.

''We ran into him during that mission to wave.'' Kurotsuchi says with a smirk.

Masaki hugs onto Kagura from behind,shocking the girl. ''Oh Kagura-chan! That's great!'' she says with a big smile.

Kagura blinks before smiling aswell. ''Yeah…The news has certainly made Kaa-san a lot happier.'' She says fondly. Masaki lets go of her and nods. ''I was wondering why Kushina-chan was so giddy all of a sudden…I actually thought she and Dei-kun finally—'' She starts but is interrupted by shout from Kurotsuchi.

''Those are mental images I do NOT need,Masaki-sensei!'' she shouts at the older woman who pouts. ''Kids these days.'' She says with a smirk.

Guren snickers alongside Ryoga and Akatsuchi chuckles. Natsumi and Haku look at the others with indifferent faces but faint blushes are visible on them both.

''There you are!'' A voice calls from behind them. The group turn their heads around to see Deidara standing there with his arms crossed.

''I've been looking all over for you guys.'' He says with a sigh.

Masaki giggles and shakes her head. ''Sorry Dei-kun but the kids were hungry! So I offered to buy them some lunch.''

Deidara sighs again and nods. ''Alright alright…Since they're my students too then I'll pay for my own team.'' He says much to the amusement of Masaki who nods. ''Sure!'' She says with a grin. _'Still too nice for your own good,Dei-kun.'_

* * *

One painfully large bill later. The teams are heading towards Konoha's academy to begin the first test. Natsumi keeps trying to comfort a crying Deidara on the way there as he looks at his cleaned out wallet.

Deidara and Masaki stop just outside the building. ''You guys are on your own from here on in. Take care of each other and keep your wits about you in there.'' Deidara says as he once more turns serious.

Masaki nods and gives her own serious look to the two teams. ''This may be a competition but you're all Iwagakure shinobi. I expect you to help each other out if possible.'' She says.

Kagura looks at the two with a raised brow. ''Isn't this a competition,sensei?...''She asks of Deidara who nods.

She then looks at her fellow team. ''Help my enemy in a competition? Are you insane,sensei?'' She asks of Masaki who nods but before realizing what was said. ''W-Wait no I'm not!'' She yells afterwards.

Kagura nods and sighs. ''Fine. We'll see what I can do.'' She says as she heads inside.

Ryoga frowns and follows with the others in tow. _'She really doesn't know the meaning of holding back,does she?' _Masaki thinks to herself as she sweatdrops.

''Yo! Deidara-san!'' A masculine voice calls behind them.

Deidara chuckles. ''This'll be an interesting exam indeed…'' He says to himself as he turns around to greet the person.

* * *

**Inside the academy**

* * *

The Iwa teams had passed by the genjutsu trick easily and headed up into the large gathering hall on the third floor. As they entered the room they were hit by a wave of concentrated Killing Intent from various teams.

Kurotsuchi snickers and looks at Kagura. ''Neechan? Would you kindly…?'' She asks of her big sister who just shrugs and turns her attention on the gathering of shinobi.

''Hello.'' She greets while unleashing her own KI, causing those who tried to scare her to tremble. She then nods as she walks over to grab a seat, murmuring about easy tasks.

''Whoo…That's one nasty hiss you got there.'' A female voice says behind her.

She looks up to find herself looking into the face of Yugito Nii. ''….Yugito-san.'' She greets.

''In the flesh,Kagura-san.'' She says with a smirk as she sits down next to the redhead. ''Fancy meeting you here,huh?'' She says.

Kagura looks at her with a smile. ''Rather pleasant indeed.'' She agrees to which the Nibi container grins and lowers her voice. ''Samui-neechan is here too…'' She whispers.

Kagura looks at her questioningly. ''Oh? I'm looking forward to meeting her then.'' She says with another smile.

Yugito giggles and leans back. ''Oh yes…She's looking forward to seeing you too. A lot.'' She says with a smirk as she sees a tint of red slowly show itself on the Uzumaki. ''You like her,don't you?'' she asks.

Kagura is turning redder by the second as she tries to look as serious as she can. ''Samui-chan-...I mean Samui-san is a respectable friend and an honorable warrior! Of course I like her.'' She gets out while looking at the jinchuuriki defiantly.

Yugito smirks and a male voice speaks up on the other side of Kagura. ''Samui-CHAN is it now? That's kinda hot.'' Atsui says as he takes a seat.

Kagura looks at him in confusion. ''Who are you?'' she asks.

Atsui chuckles. ''I'm Atsui. Yugito's teammate and brother.'' He says with a grin.

Kagura quirks a brow. ''So you're Samui's brother too then?'' She asks.

He nods and is about to say something when there's a big commotion by the entrance. Kagura turns around to see what it's all about only to see Kurotsuchi caught in a headlock by Karui, who's giving her a noogie.

Yugito looks at her. ''Aren't you going to help your sister?'' She asks.

Kagura shrugs. ''Knowing Kuro-chan she's probably earned it.'' She answers and her two conversation partners smirk.

Kagura sighs and gets up. ''But I should probably keep them from drawing so much attention to themselves.'' She says as she walks over to the main door and taps Karui on the shoulder.

''Eh?'' The dark skinned redhead asks as she turns to look at an amused Kagura Uzumaki. ''Oh hey!'' She greets as she lets go of a whining Kurotsuchi.

Omoi pales. ''Oh great,flatchest. You've gone and pissed her off! Now she'll go on a berserk rage and use all that power she got to blow up half of Konoha and spark an international conflict, and we as Kumogakure shinobi will be dragged in and lose thousands of people to the war and in the end only Kirigakure and Sunakagure will remain and fight with water and sand,creating a beach world!'' He says and makes everyone sweatdrop except for Karui who has a tic mark from the nickname and is busy pounding him into the floor instead.

''You two are being uncool…'' A voice speaks up from behind them. Kagura smiles at the voice and turns around to face the girl. ''Hello Samui-san.'' She greets.

Samui nods in response with a small smile of her own. ''Hello Kagura-san. Thank you for your letter.'' She says politely.

The two girls remain like that for a while until Ryoga decides to have some fun by standing next to Kurotsuchi and whispering rather loudly about how the two should just ''Kiss and be done with it''.

The black haired girl snickers in amusement as the two stoic team leaders look at each other nervously with sporting blushes before rapidly looking to the side.

Kagura clears her throat and tries her best to level a glare at her sister and fellow Iwa shinobi. ''Samui-chan and I are just friends!'' she says to them.

Samui nods in agreement. ''There is nothing more going on between myself and Kagura-chan.'' She adds.

Yugito smirks. '' Kagura-''Chan'' is it,neechan? Mreoww.'' She teases while Atsui chuckles.

''Hot one,Yugito-chan.'' He says with a grin.

Kagura shakes her head and sighs. ''You need to grow up…'' She sighs out as Samui nods her agreement. ''Most uncool.''

''Whoa you guys ARE here!'' A familiar voice calls from the entrance as a blonde blur rushes forward and wraps his arms around Kagura who blinks in surprise.

Sakura rolls her eyes. ''Sheesh…At least give her a chance to figure out who you are,Naruto-baka!'' She screeches at the blonde.

Sasuke just grunts.

Kagura slowly returns the hug. ''It is nice to see you again,Naruto-kun.'' She says with a smile.

Yugito raises a brow. ''You know these Konoha nin?'' she asks of the redhead.

Kagura nods. ''We worked alongside them on a mission in Wave country.'' She says.

Naruto lets go of her and greets her team aswell. ''Oh! Haku-chan!'' He explains and walks up to the ice release user to greet her.

Samui raises a brow. ''You have a fourth team member?'' She asks curiously.

''It is a long story.'' Kagura says before smiling at Samui. ''Don't worry, she's cool.'' She says with a hint of a smirk.

Samui raises a brow before smirking slightly aswell. ''I suppose I'll have a blast getting to know her then.'' She replies.

Karui smirks. ''Get a room you two!'' She calls over to them,causing them to blush intensively again and look in opposite directions. The others start laughing at their expense.

Samui levels Karui with a warning look that makes her freeze while Kagura shoots a glare at Ryoga, getting the same result.

* * *

After the group has introduced everyone to everyone there's another group of people entering the room. All six of them appear to be Konoha shinobi aswell.

''Well! Looks like we're all here!'' A boy with facial tattoos and a dog says while grinning. His teammates, a shy girl and a quiet boy with glasses seem to just follow him.

Natsumi clenches her fist as she locks eyes with the quiet boy. ''Aburame…'' She hisses out which gains her the attention of those around her.

Kagura narrows her eyes at the boy who seems to look back at them. ''Kamizuru…'' He replies with unspoken venom.

''S-Shino-kun?'' The shy girl asks while looking at the taller boy nervously.

''It is nothing,Hinata-san.'' He replies while turning his attention away from Natsumi.

''You dare turn your back on me,Aburame?!'' She growls out as her entire body starts buzzing.

Kurotsuchi takes a step backwards with clear shock on her face. ''N-Natsumi-chan! C-Calm down!''

''Your clan nearly wiped mine out Aburame and now you dare treat me like a nuisance? I will show you why the Kamizuru were so feared in the war!'' She hisses as bees start surrounding her.

''Stand down Natsumi.'' Kagura commands with closed eyes.

The buzzing seems to start hesitating. ''K-Kagura-san? You know who he-…''

''This is not the time or place for this battle,Natsumi.'' Kagura says with authority as she opens her eyes to look at Natsumi with her Souzogan active. ''I know what his clan did to yours and I swear it to you now that you'll have your chance at redeeming your name in time.'' She continues while looking right at the bee user.

The two have gained the attention of the entire room. A certain boy with a gourd is looking intensively at Kagura. _'Mother…why do you fear this one?...'_

Natsumi slowly seems to calm down as she lowers her head. ''I am sorry,Kagura-san.'' She says but widens her eyes when the taller girl pulls her into a hug.

''Shut up,Natsumi. It was not long ago that I did the same mistake as you.'' She admits with a sad smile.

''Sheesh! You guys are making me tear up…'' Kurotsuchi says while rubbing her eyes with Naruto nearly mirroring her. ''You're so awesome,Kagura-neechan!'' he says.

Haku sweatdrops at the two. ''You're like little kids…'' She says with a weak smile.

A boy with pineapple hair walks up to Naruto and taps him on the shoulder. ''Naruto who the heck are these people?'' he asks and jerks a thumb at the Iwa and Kumo nin.

Naruto grins and points at Kagura. ''That's my Oneechan!'' He says proudly much to the shock of the Konoha ninja as a collective ''WHAT?!'' goes through them. Well not from Hinata and Shino. The former who eeped and the latter who raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After a long introduction and explanation a white haired boy with glasses walks up to the group and introduces himself as Kabuto. He starts talking about the mood in the room which disinterests Kagura, so she merely tunes him out. Her attention is regained when she hears her name however. ''Hm? You say something?'' She asks outloud.

Kurotsuchi rolls her eyes. ''And you yell at me when I don't listen…'' She says with a smirk. ''This guy's got ninja info cards! Sasuke asked to see you, some Rock lee fellow and some Gaara guy.'' She says.

Kagura narrows her eyes at Kabuto. ''I find it curious that a leaf shinobi would have info on foreign ninja.'' She says with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Kabuto blinks before shaking his head and smiling in a friendly manner. ''Calm down now,Kagura-san!'' He says before chuckling. ''My information comes from loaned dossiers that Konoha keeps in tune with the exam.'' He explains.

Kagura keeps her eyes narrowed but nods anyway. ''Right…You mean information that our senseis have given out?'' She prods.

Kabuto nods. ''Exactly. Standard procedure.'' He says.

''Very well then. Continue.'' She says with a nod of approval.

Kabuto chuckles nervously as he brings up the first card. _'Sheesh Kagura-san…You're as careful as Itachi-sama claims...'_

He places the card on the floor and channels some chakra. ''Let's see here…Rock Lee.'' He begins.

''Here we are. Rock Lee is a taijutsu specialist from Konohagakure. He's gone on multiple C-rank missions with his teammates Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, aswell as their jounin sensei. Maito Gai.'' He says. Naruto smirks at that.

Kabuto brings out another card and channels chakra in it. ''Sabaku No Gaara…''

''Multiple D-rank, Several C-rank and even one B-rank. Not bad. His teammates are Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro and their jounin sensei is Baki. Well this is impressive…It says here that Gaara has come out of every mission unscathed.'' He says much to the chill of those around him.

Kagura looks around the room and locks eyes with the redhead. She gives him a nod of approval to which he raises a brow before looking away.

Kabuto pulls out the third card and places it on the floor,channeling chakra into it. ''Kagura Uzumaki…''

''Multiple D-rank, Several C-rank, three B-rank, Two A-rank and..Whoa?!'' He stops there to look up in amaze at the redhead who keeps a brow raised. ''One…S-rank…?'' he asks her for confirmation to which she shrugs.

''No doubt that is added points for killing and handing in the bounty of Raiga Kurosuki, one of Kirigakure's seven swordsmen.'' She explains while looking as neutral as ever.

Everyone in the room seems to stare at the girl in shock, with the Kiri ninja present clenching their fists and growling silently.

Kabuto shakes his head. ''You're joking,right?...'' He asks with a nervous smile. Kagura looks at him impassively before simply stating. ''No.'' She then turns to team 7. ''Ask them. They were there.'' She continues before heading off to sit down again,bored with the situation.

Her team follows and the Kumo nin take off after them aswell, eager to prod the Uzumaki on the experience. Kabuto looks at team 7 expectantly. Naruto nods with a grin. ''Yup! She blew him up!'' He says proudly.

Shikamaru rubs his forehead and groans. ''And she's an opponent in this thing? What a drag…'' he says with a heavy sigh.

Further away a trio of sound genin are glaring daggers at the Uzumaki Heiress. Their mummified leader seems to growl behind his bandages. _'Think you're tough,eh?...We'll just have to teach you otherwise.'_

A scarred man barges in with a group of chunin and starts barking about how people should shut up and listen.

''I am Ibiki Morino and the proctor of the first exam, maggots! GET INTO THE NEXT ROOM AND TAKE A SEAT NOW!'' he roars to which the shinobi in the room immediately oblidge.

* * *

Kagura found herself seated between Omoi and a dark skinned mint haired girl with a cheery attitude. She reminded Kagura of Naruto somehow. ''Hi! I'm Fu!'' She greeted with a smile.

Kagura smiled back and nodded. ''Kagura Uzumaki.'' She greeted and raised her hand slowly to be shaken, which the mint haired girl gladly did.

''Good luck to you,Kagura-san!'' She says with a grin and Kagura can't help but feel fond of the girls carefree attitude. ''You remind me of my siblings.'' She says with a smile.

Fu blinks before grinning again. ''That's a positive thing I hope?'' she asks nervously. Kagura nods. ''Very positive,Fu-san. I hope we can talk more after the exam.'' She continues.

Fu blinks and seems nervous for a moment before nodding. ''S-Sure. I'd like that too!'' She says before grinning again.

The proctor steps infront of everyone and starts explaining the rules of the first exam which causes some chaos from a few shinobi but it quickly dies down after a few more barks from the man.

It does not take long for team Deidara to figure out the point of the exercise. Natsumi sends out a few bees to spy around while having them sabotage for the Aburame at the same time. Kurotsuchi leans back and waits for Natsumi to send her the information with a bee. Haku uses tiny ice mirrors to copy the answers.

Kagura smirks and closes her eyes. _'Yuzuki-sama? You know every answer on this test,don't you?' _She asks of the mysterious demoness.

'_**Yes.' **_She answers. The mint haired girl looks odd for a moment before she starts answering questions at the same time and pace as Kagura.

'_**Kagura-chan. The girl next to you…' **_Yuzuki begins.

'_Fu.' _Kagura informs her.

'_**Fu,right. I believe she houses another of the tailed beasts, there are a total of five jinchuuriki in this room right now.' **_Yuzuki says.

Kagura finishes the test and closes her eyes. _'Are you certain?' _She asks carefully.

'_**Deathly certain. I sense Matatabi in Yugito, I sense Kurama in Naruto, I sense Chomei in Fu, I sense Shukaku in the redhead boy from Suna and I sense Saiken in the tall black haired boy from Kirigakure.' **_She says.

Kagura sighs. _'Very well,Yuzuki-sama.' _ She says.

* * *

The mint haired girl blinks in shock as she sneaks glances at the taller girl. _'You're kidding?! Something OLDER than YOU!?' _She practically shouts inside her own mind.

Chomei sighs and changes from her tailed beast form into a green haired woman with six wings and a tail. _**'Yes Fu-chan. Something older than me. Older than all of us,actually.' **_She tells the girl.

'_Us?' _Fu asks curiously.

'_**Us tailed beasts,Fu-chan. Speaking of…I detect several of my fellows in this room.'**_ She says.

'_Umm…C-Chomei-san…I'm screwed,aren't I?'_ Fu asks nervously.

'_**Hah! No way,Fu-chan! There's only two containers in this room above my own status! One is the girl next to you, and the other is…That blonde kid in orange.' **_Chomei tells her.

'_Eight or nine?' _Fu curiously asks.

'_**Nine. I sense Gyuki somewhere inside the village however.'**_ She answers.

'…_.Great.' _The girl replies sarcastically before cutting the communication.

* * *

A black haired boy in long blue robes is sitting in the back of the room looking concerned.

'_What's wrong Saiken? You've been acting odd ever since we arrived.' _Utakata asks of the large slug.

'_**There are people of terrible power here,Utakata. The Kyuubi container and the Nanabi container are here. As is the Nibi and the Ichibi.'**_ The Rokubi answers.

'_I don't see a big problem with that. So long as their containers are weak we can handle it.' _The boy reasons.

'_**There is one person here we cannot defeat.' **_Saiken states.

'_What? Who?'_ Utakata demands.

'_**The redhead girl,middle row. She is the container of Yuzuki-sama.' **_Saiken explains.

'_Yuzuki? That is no tailed beast name…'_ The boy states.

'_**She is not a tailed beast. She is older and more powerful than us tailed beasts. She was there at our creation in fact. Do not engage that girl in combat if you can prevent it.'** _Saiken warns him.

* * *

As the test time runs out the room has a lot less shinobi in it. Kagura is especially amused by the fact that not a single jinchuuriki has left the room. She waits patiently as the proctor does his tenth question gig, finding it to be a crude but effective means of washing out the riffraff. She sees Fu slowly raise her arm and steps her on the toes,gaining her attention.

She gives the younger girl an assuring smile to which she seems to relax a bit.

Ibiki eyes Kagura out of the corner of his eye. _'She gets it…'_

Kagura is brought out of her boredom when she sees Naruto raise his hand. _'What?...'_

She's then startled when he brings it down and slams it into the table infront of him with a grin. ''If you think you can scare Naruto Uzumaki out of a challenge then you're dead wrong,scarface! I'm going to be Hokage one day and as such I can't afford to be a coward,DATTEBAYO!'' he exclaims.

Kagura smirks at the blonde. _'You're something else,Naruto-kun…' _ She thinks to herself as she glances around,seeing that a lot more people seem to've been moralized by his little stunt. _'He certainly got the motivation to fulfill the dream…'_

Ibiki smirks and nods to himself. ''You all….PASS!'' He shouts out to the crowd,much to the shock of many.

Sakura collects herself quickly enough it would seem. ''What about the tenth question?'' She asks.

Kagura smirks and starts to explain for the proctor who looks at her with amusement. ''The tenth question was whether or not you'll take the risk or not.'' She says.

''She's correct.'' Ibiki says. ''The question was designed to see if you were willing to risk everything for success.''

Kagura nods in agreement. ''If you're leading a mission then you can't afford to doubt yourself or you'll get your team killed.'' She finishes and shares a nod of respect with Ibiki.

Samui nods. ''This entire exam is a mission and should be treated as such. Friends will be foes and the objective will be all that matters.'' She says.

Ibiki nods again. ''That's right. Out in the field you may be forced to fight with friends from other villages simply because their objectives collide with your own. It is the life we lead as shinobi and if you can't accept that then you might aswell quit.'' He says with a smirk.

* * *

Before he can continue teaching the genin about the values of being a good shinobi, the window explodes in a spray of glass and a woman rolls in as a large banner plants itself infront of Ibiki.

''I am Anko Mitarashi, your sexy proctor for the second exam!'' She proclaims with a grin.

The people in the room seem to sweatdrop at her. _'Is there anyone out of Konoha who is not crazy?' _Yugito thinks to herself.

'_**Well there's that Ibiki fellow,Kitten.' **_Nibi tells her.

'_You would call him normal? You're crazy,Nibi.' _She says.

'_**You're just jealous because my taste in men is great.' **_The cat demoness counters.

'_S-Shut up,Nibi!'_

''You're early,Anko…'' Ibiki says as he sticks his head out from behind the banner.

''Sheesh! There's so many brats here… Ibiki have you been slacking off?!'' the crazy woman asks of him.

''No. We just happen to have a hardy bunch this year.'' Ibiki answers.

''Pfft. Yeah right! No matter, they'll be cut down in half by the end of my exam anyway.'' She says with a sadistic smirk that sends shivers down peoples spines, even Kaguras.

'_This woman freaks me out,Yuzuki-sama…'_ She says to her tenant.

'_**Try to ignore her and focus on her words,child. I rather not suffer your nightmares of scantily dressed madwomen.' **_The demoness replies.

''Well come on out,kids! We're all going to a lovely place called Training ground 44, or as is my preferred name for it…The Forest of DEATH!'' She says with a wide smile as she leaps out the window.

Ibiki sighs and nods. ''You should follow her…'' he says with a reluctant sigh as he shares a look of respect with Samui and Kagura on their way out.

* * *

The teams gather up and head down to the forest. Most are amazed by the sheer size of it. Iwa and Kumo are not too impressed however as they both hail from lands of great mountains.

Anko explains the rules of the exam and sends the teams to respective gates after having them sign a few papers.

Kagura looks at Kurotsuchi. ''You will take the scroll,Kuro-chan.'' She says.

Her teammates look puzzled at that. ''Shouldn't you take it,neechan?'' Kurotsuchi asks.

''People have seen me already. They will assume that I am leader and the strongest of our team. That will make me the prime target and also in their minds, the likeliest candidate for holding the scroll.'' She explains.

The others nod as they accept the explanation and give the scroll to Kurotsuchi before heading out.

Kagura smirks as they do. ''Hurry up now. I want to make it to the tower before nightfall.'' She says.

The group come upon a river and a small waterfall. They decide to set up a temporary camp there for a small food break. Natsumi send out her bees to scout for suitable food while Haku stands tries her luck at fishing.

'_**Kagura-chan. Someone approaches.' **_Yuzuki warns her.

'_I know. I sensed him.' _She replies and turns around. ''Show yourself.'' She demands.

She's surprised to see Kabuto jump out of the trees and chuckle. ''I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you detected me.'' He says with a smile.

''Why are you here?'' Kagura asks dangerously.

Kabuto's carefree attitude turns serious instantly as he looks at the team. ''You're all here,good. My full name is Kabuto Yakushi. I work for Itachi-sama as a spy.'' He says.

Kagura raises a brow. ''Itachi-sensei is spying on Konoha?'' She asks in disbelief.

''Konoha? No. He's spying on the person who kidnapped you and your mother,fourteen years ago…'' Kabuto answers.

Kagura clenches her fist. ''Danzo.'' She growls out.

Kabuto nods in affirmation. ''That's right. It's a long story that I'd be glad to share with you at the tower later. But for now I've important news for you.'' He says.

Kagura nods. ''We're listening,Kabuto-san.'' She says.

''My two teammates for this exam are both agents of Danzo's ROOT. We've all three been sent with the mission to capture any bloodline carrying genin in this exam and bring them to Danzo for…you know.'' He says nervously.

Kagura nods as her blood boils at the prospect. ''In other words…If we deal with your teammates the threat is removed?'' She asks.

Kabuto nods. ''Not quite that simple…I need them to reach the tower and advance in the exam. That way I can avoid rousing suspicion and continue feeding information from Danzo.'' He says.

Kagura nods. ''Right. So what do you propose?'' She asks.

''I know for a fact that the next exam will be one on one battles. I tamper with the match-up and have two of you face my teammates. You kill them in those fights and the problem is gone.'' He says.

Kagura closes her eyes. _'Yuzuki-sama? Can we trust him?'_

'_**He speaks truly. I sense it in his mind.' **_The demoness responds.

Kagura opens her eyes again and look behind her. _'Natsumi has her vendetta against the Aburame to fulfill…'_

She turns back to Kabuto. ''Match Kurotsuchi and Haku against your teammates.'' She says.

Kabuto nods. ''Are you entirely sure about this? They're no pushovers.'' He warns.

''Kuro-chan. Don't hesitate and melt the bastards face off in the ring.'' She says.

Kurotsuchi flinches at the cold tone in her sisters voice but nods,realizing that it is necessary. ''H-Hai neechan!'' she says.

''Haku-chan. Turn the fool into a pincushion.'' She then says to the ice release user.

Haku nods. ''It is a vile person. I have no problems with this.'' She confirms.

Kabuto lets out a sigh of relief. ''I honestly thought it would be harder than this. Itachi-sama warned me that you were a suspicious one,Kagura-san.'' He admits.

Kagura glares at him. ''I am still not entirely convinced,Kabuto-san. Do you have any piece of information that no one outside of Iwa could possibly know?'' she asks.

Kabuto smirks. ''Sure do. You are the container of the ancient demoness Yuzuki-sama, a being older than the tailed beasts themselves. Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and your father…Is Minato Namikaze.'' He says.

Kagura nods on all points. ''That is…correct.'' She says. ''Very well Kabuto-san. It will be a pleasure working with you.'' She says as a smile slowly creeps its way onto her face.

Kabuto nods bows. ''Likewise,Kagura-san. Likewise.'' He says.

* * *

**Phew! I find that it's rather tricky to write this fic once I have to include canon events such as this! XD! I have to be real careful not to change it up too much since I'd just confuse people then.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fact that I've made Kabuto a good guy btw, you'll be getting his backstory and reason why soon enough. As for the jinchuuriki dancing around… You'll see :3!**

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to check out the Naruto Pairing Poll on my profile and place your votes. Every voice counts! :D!**

**Take care!**


	12. Heart of sand

**Chapter 12 – Heart of Sand**

**I'm impressed! The Naruto pairing poll hit the same amount of voters as the Kagura one overnight. Seems I have to start pushing that one forward sooner than I thought xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Training ground 44 / Forest of Death – The Tower**

* * *

Team 5 are in the training hall of the tower and practice against each other as Kagura watches them from the sidelines. ''Kuro-chan.'' She says,causing the younger sister to stop what she's doing and look at her. ''Hm?'' She asks.

''According to Kabuto-san you're going to be fighting a man with the ability to change the physique of his body from solid into soft. He apparently channels chakra in this state to control his movements like a snake. Do not let him get close to you.'' She warns her sister seriously.

''Got it,neechan!'' Kurotsuchi replies with a grin. ''I'll melt the guy into the floor before he can take a single step!'' She says.

Kagura narrows her eyes dangerously at the younger girl. ''Kuro-chan, shut up. Arrogance is the first step on the road to incompetence.'' She says with an edge to her voice. Her sister blinks in disbelief for a moment before slowly nodding.

''You don't get it,do you?'' Kagura asks as she looks at her teammates. ''This is more than just a mission. This is more than some friendly exercise with our fellow villages.'' She says.

Natsumi and Haku stop training to look at her curiously. Kagura shakes her head before turning around and slamming her fist into one of the walls, tearing a large hole in it.

''Each of us may die in that arena tomorrow! This isn't a collection of happy spars between colleagues. People WILL try to kill you in there.'' Kagura says through gritted teeth as she looks at her team. ''You have to realize this. Or you'll die.'' She states matter-of-factly while looking at Kurotsuchi with a mixture of worry and disappointment.

The other three look at her uneasily before turning their gazes to the floor. Kagura sighs and takes a seat near the wall she damaged. ''You three are family, this is why I am so hard on you. I love all three of you more than you could comprehend.'' She says while looking at the three with a sad smile.

''If anything were to happen to either of you in there tomorrow I don't know what I'd do.'' She says as she slowly gets back up and positions herself in the middle of the training room.

''That is why I am personally overseeing your training for the rest of today. Come at me with everything you've got,Team 5.'' She orders.

The other three look at her with sad smiles of their own when they think of the burden Kagura has placed upon herself to look after them. They then charge at her as all three have very different yet altogether similar thoughts as each other.

Kurotsuchi smiles as she tries to land a kick on her sister. _'I won't let you worry about me,Neechan! I'll grow stronger so that you can look at me proudly and without fear!'' _she proclaims in her mind.

Natsumi sends her bees at the heiress with a small smile of her own. _'Kagura-sama…Thank you. I won't let your feelings go to waste.'_ She thinks to herself.

Haku readies her ice senbon and sends a barrage of them at the Uzumaki heiress as she smiles behind her new mask(Iwagakure Anbu one). _'Your strength comes from fighting for those you care about,Kagura-sama. I will follow your example!' _She mentally declares.

Kagura ducks under the kick and dodges the Ice senbon while preparing a wind jutsu to deal with the bees. _'You three…I won't let anyone harm you. Ever.' _ She thinks to herself.

'_**Nor I you,Kagura-chan…'**_ Yuzuki thinks to herself inside of Kagura.

* * *

**The Next day – Main room**

* * *

The proctor of the first exam starts explaining the rules of the one on one battles before finishing with telling the genin that they will need to hold preliminary battles to cut down on the numbers for the final exam, much to the outrage of many.

Kagura nods to herself. _'Kabuto was correct…The rest is up to you now,sisters.' _She thinks to herself as she watches the match-up screen flash to life.

''Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka! Would the combatants please make their way down to the arena?'' the sickly proctor calls out.

''Hear that Akamaru? We got this one in the bag!'' The Inuzuka says with a grin as he rushes down to the arena.

Kagura makes a low sound of disapproval. ''Arrogant pup…'' She murmurs much to the amusement of Deidara.

Naruto mutters something as he heads down into the arena aswell. ''I've come this far… I ain't gonna lose to you,Kiba!'' he declares with a grin.

Kiba scoffs. ''Bring it on! We'll show you the difference between a real shinobi and a dead last!'' He shouts back.

The proctor steps back and nods. ''Hajime!'' He calls and the two boys rush at each other instantly.

''Come on Akamaru! Let's do this! Man-beast Clone!'' Kiba calls out as his dog companion turns into a clone of himself and lands on all four next to him.

Naruto blinks and halts. ''The…hell?'' He asks outloud.

Kurenai looks at Kakashi and sighs. ''Is Naruto up for this,Kakashi?'' She asks of the copy ninja who shrugs. ''He'll handle it.'' He says off-handedly much to the disapproval of the genjutsu mistress.

Gai and Lee start cheering him on from the sidelines as does Kurotsuchi.

Naruto smirks as they do. _'Thanks guys. No way I'm gonna let you down.'_ He thinks to himself as he resumes his charge. ''You're going down,Kiba!'' He calls as he rears back his fist.

Kiba snorts. ''Baka! Think before you act!'' He shouts as both him and Akamaru leap in opposite directions. ''Let's go Akamaru! FANG OVER FANG!'' He calls as both Kiba and the clone turn into a spiral of destructive power that hits Naruto head on.

Kagura narrows her eyes at the scene. _'Did you learn nothing from our training,Naruto-kun? Always plan ahead!' _She mentally berates the blonde but is snapped out of it when Kurotsuchi yelps out in worry.

''Come on Naruto-kun! You can do it!'' She calls to him from next to Kagura, much to the elder sister's surprise. _'Does she…?' _She thinks to herself.

Naruto slowly pushes himself back up with a groan. ''D-damn it… That wasn't a shadow clone…'' He murmurs to himself as he faces Kiba again. _'Guess I'll have to show him how a real clonemaster does it.' _He thinks to himself as he prepares a handsign. ''Shadow clone jutsu!'' He calls as nine more of him poof into existence around him.

''Let's go guys!'' He calls to them as all ten charge at the Inuzuka.

Kiba grins at the approaching Naruto gang and nods at Akamaru. ''Let's get them,boy!'' He calls as they do their jutsu again to wipe out the clones and hit Naruto head on once more,sending him crashing into the floor further away to the shock of his team and the Iwa nin.

Kiba smirks as he watches the battered Naruto with arrogance written all over him. ''Was that all,dead last? Guess I was more right than I thought when I told you that you'll never be Hokage. Guess that spot is all mine now.'' He says while laughing.

Naruto seems to struggle with getting up. _'D-damn it! He's too damn fast…!'_ he thinks to himself.

Kurotsuchi looks worried as she beholds the scene. ''Come on Naruto-kun! Get back up! Don't let that puppy lover beat you!'' She calls to him but to no avail.

Lee and Gai seem to be equally worried. ''Gai-Sensei! Our youthful friend isn't doing too good!'' Lee exclaims to which Gai nods. ''We need to cheer harder,Lee!'' Gai replies as they start cheering with extreme intensity.

Kagura glares down at the Inuzuka as she grabs onto the railing with enough chakra induced force in her hands to bend it in her hands. _'He beats his foe and then mocks his ideals? Unforgivable!'_ She growls in her mind as she snaps the metal in half,gaining the attention of half the room.

''NARUTO!'' She shouts down at him. ''ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THIS ARROGANT BASTARD BEAT YOU!? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO SURPASS ME ONE DAY AND BECOME HOKAGE AND I BELIEVED YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO THIS! I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU,NARUTO!'' She yells down at the arena and shocking everyone present in the process.

Hiruzen has his eyes widened. _'She really does look like Kushina…' _He muses.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask. _'Some bonds run deeper than anyone can imagine…'_

Gai and Lee start cheering again. ''Yosh! What a youthful speech,Gai-sensei!'' Lee shouts out as Gai shouts his agreement. ''That's right, Lee!''

Kurotsuchi smiles sadly at it as the same thought goes through the heads of team 5. _'Just like with us…Naruto is her family.'_

Deidara smiles to himself as he leans back. _'If only you were here to see this,Kushina-chan…'_

Naruto slowly smiles as he slams his fist into the floor. ''D-damn…right!'' He exclaims through groans as he forces himself to a stand. ''I'm going to beat you,Kagura-neechan…Just you wait!'' He calls out to the audience as he grins. _'Kurama,hit me.' _He says to his tenant.

The fox demon smirks and nods. _**'Let's kick his ass,kit!' **_He replies as he starts sending chakra into Naruto's system to boost him.

Naruto points at Kiba. ''I am Naruto Uzumaki! Proud member of the Uzumaki clan and the future Hokage of Konohagure! And I'm about to kick your puppy ass all over this place,DATTEBAYO!'' He shouts at the Inuzuka who growls in response.

''Shadow clone jutsu!'' Naruto calls as he makes several dozens of clones to fill the arena floor much to the shock of those watching.

Asuma murmurs to himself. _'To be able to make that many clones without exerting his body…'_

Kiba growls as he turns back to Akamaru. ''No problem,buddy! We'll just have to smack him down until he learns his place!'' He calls to the dog as they charge forwards. ''FANG OVER FANG!'' He calls out as they do their jutsu again.

Naruto grins. ''Learn a new trick,Kiba!'' He shouts at him as he makes handsigns. ''Water Style: Great whirlpool!'' He calls as an equally large spiral of water forms behind him and rushes towards the oncoming Inuzuka attack.

Kakashi widens his eye. ''What? When did he learn that?!'' He calls out to himself mostly.

Kagura snickers. ''I taught it to him in Wave.'' She explains with a smirk before raising her fist and starting to cheer her little brother on along with the rest of her team.

Kiba's spiral attack collides with the whirlpool and the result is Kiba and Akamaru being flung out of the spiral in opposite directions, with Akamaru hitting a wall and being knocked out. Kiba slides across the floor for a bit before leaping back up onto his feet with a growl.

''I'll get you for that, Dead last!'' He growls out as he charges at Naruto.

Naruto sighs and charges at Kiba alongside his many clones. ''It's over,Kiba!'' He calls as the Inuzuka starts trying to claw down the many clones to find the real Naruto while taking hits from them in the process.

The real Naruto uppercuts him from inbetween two clones and hops up in the air after him. ''Up with the sun!'' He calls before sending Kiba down with an axe kick to the back. ''And Good night!'' He says with a smirk as the Inuzuka crashes into the floor and is knocked out.

The proctor approaches and checks the status of Kiba. ''Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue. Naruto Uzumaki wins by knock-out!'' He calls and gets a ton of cheers in response.

Naruto smirks and gives team 5 a thumbs up, a gesture that Kurotsuchi mirrors. Kagura nods in approval as she smiles.

The blonde then returns to his team and the matchmaker flashes to life again.

''Misumi Tsurugi versus Kurotsuchi Uzumaki!'' The proctor calls out.

* * *

Kagura turns and looks at Kurotsuchi and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''You'll be fine,Kuro-chan. Just remember to end it quickly.'' She says with a small smile.

Kurotsuchi nods and hops down into the arena where her opponent is waiting. ''Let's go,treehugger.'' She says with a smirk.

If Misumi was in any way affected by Kurotsuchi's taunt then he didn't show it.

''Hajime!'' The proctor calls and Kurotsuchi initates the fight by making rapid handsigns.

''Lava bullets!'' She calls as she spits out a barrage of molten projectiles at her opponent who is caught entirely off-guard by the attack and hit dead on. His body falls backwards onto the floor with a multitude of smoking holes in it where the bullets have passed through.

The entire room goes eerily quiet at the sight as they gape at what they just witnessed. Samui narrows her eyes somewhat. _'Why would she deliberately aim to kill her opponent?...Unless…' She _looks over at Kagura who just gives her a small nod and mouths the words 'We'll talk later'.

Deidara looks to be in utter shock at seeing his most carefree student killing someone so coldly. ''Kuro-chan?...'' He asks her as she walks back up to him just as the proctor declares her winner.

Kurotsuchi looks at him with tired eyes. ''Tell you about it later…'' She says and sighs as she notices she got the attention of the whole room. Kagura grows a tic mark at that and snaps her head at the others with a dangerous glare. ''What are you all staring at?! Get on it with!'' She growls at them.

As the matchmaker kicks up again and the attention of everyone is brought to the fight between the Haruno and a Yamanaka, Kagura turns to Kurotsuchi with sad eyes and pulls her into a one-arm hug. ''Gomen,Kuro-chan…'' She whispers.

Kurotsuchi slowly returns the hug and smiles sadly. ''It was necessary,neechan…'' She replies.

The match between the two girls ends in a draw and the matchmaker flickers to life again. ''Karui vs Natsumi Kamizuru!'' The proctor calls out.

* * *

The bee user hisses silently at not being allowed to fight the Aburame. ''You'll have your chance.'' Kagura says to her with a smile.

Natsumi nods and heads down into the arena to stand infront of Karui. ''Best of luck to you,Karui-san.'' She says as she bows.

The Kumo redhead grins and imitates her. ''Likewise,buzzy!'' She replies much to the bee users annoyance.

''Hajime!'' The proctor calls and both combatants jumps away from each other.

Kagura smiles as she watches. ''This will be one fight that might actually amuse me.'' She says, much to the amusement of her teammates.

Samui looks at Omoi. ''Fifty Ryu on Natsumi-san.'' She says to which Omoi sweatdrops. ''Have some faith in our teammate would you?'' He asks with a sigh.

''I do. I just have more faith in Kagura's.'' She replies with a small smirk.

Bee shakes his head with a grin as he turns his attention back to the arena. ''Karui-chan got the heart in the right place,yo. But ma' fellow stinger ain't no pushover,fool.'' He says.

Karui charges up her sword with lightning chakra and charges forward. ''Let's dance,buzzy!'' She calls out to her opponent. Natsumi grows a tic mark at the nickname and starts buzzing as her body emits a swarm of bees that she sends towards her advancing opponent.

Hinata looks at Shino. ''T-that girl uses bugs,Shino-kun!'' She exclaims in shock to which the Aburame nods. ''She is of the Kamizuru clan of Iwa, a clan of bee users that have a long history of rivalry with us of the Aburame.'' He explains.

Hinata looks uneasy at that. ''If she's teammates with that killer from before then you should look out,Shino-kun…'' She murmurs.

Shino raises a brow at her. ''Your concern is touching,Hinata-san. However should I face her I will once again prove why the Aburame is the superior insect clan.'' He says.

Unluckily for Karui, Natsumi overheard the words of Shino. _'He dares…?!' _she mentally growls as her body starts buzzing again.

Kagura narrows her eyes at the scene. _'That Aburame will not get away with tormenting Natsumi-chan like this…' _She declares in her mind much to the disapproval of Yuzuki.

'_**Calm yourself,Kagura-chan. This is Natsumi's fight.'**_ She says.

Natsumi looks at Karui with a glare as she starts to hover above the ground on a large swarm of bees. ''I'm sorry Karui-san, but I'm on a personal mission in this. Great Bee Barrage!'' She calls as the bees swarming around the arena all charge at Karui.

Karui blinks and tries to dodge them as they attack but takes a lot of hits in the process. ''Time to end this!'' Natsumi calls as she brings her hands together in a sign. ''Great Bee Ball!'' She calls as her bees form a large sphere that heads for Karui again in a similar fashion.

''Honey Prison!'' Natsumi calls as the ball nears Karui who tries to dodge, but is now caught in a layer of sticky honey encasing her feet, as fired from the mouth of Natsumi. She takes the full force of the Bee ball and is sent backwards when Natsumi drops the honey jutsu.

''Winner by knockout,Natsumi Kamizuru!'' The proctor calls. Natsumi orders a swarm of her bees to help Karui over to the stretcher team as she heads back up to her team, giving the Aburame a smirk. _'You're next.'_

* * *

Several matches go on and people advance:

Yugito Nii vs Kankuro – Winner Yugito Nii

Samui vs Dosu Kinuta – Winner Samui

Shikamaru Nara vs Atsui – Winner Shikamaru Nara

Kabuto Yakushi versus Temari – Winner Temari(Kagura figured Kabuto was holding back)

Rock Lee vs – A kiri nin – Winner Rock Lee

Sasuke Uchiha vs Kin Tsuchi – Winner Sasuke Uchiha

Chouji Akimichi vs Fu – Winner Fu

Utakata vs Omoi – Winner Utakata

Haku Momochi-Uzumaki vs Yoroi Akado – Winner by kill, Haku Momochi-Uzumaki

Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi – Winner Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga – Winner Neji Hyuuga

The match between Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga had stirred up the entire crowd and great pissed off Naruto and Kagura both as Neji attempted to kill his cousin out of petty hatred.

* * *

Finally the attention of team 5 was gained when the matchmaker flashed two names.

''Sabaku No Gaars Vs Kagura Uzumaki'' It said clear as day.

Kagura smirked at the matchup and nodded to herself. _'Kabuto-san was good on his word.'_ She thinks to herself as Yuzuki frowns.

'_**Are you entirely sure about this,child? You're up against the most unstable of the nine.' **_She asks inside her head.

Kagura smiles fondly at the worry of the demoness. _'All the more reason for me to keep him away from my family and friends,Yuzuki-sama.' _Kagura replies as she walks down into the arena.

'_**Your selflessness will be the death of you one day,Kagura-chan…' **_Yuzuki sighs.

Gaara looks at his opponent impassively but there is turmoil in his head. _'Mother…why are you afraid?'_ He asks and only gets growls and whispers in response.

''You're alone.'' Kagura says to him, bringing him out of thought. He looks at her in shock.

''How…?'' He asks as he looks at her.

''You're a jinchuuriki.'' She says as she looks at him with a mixture of pity and respect. ''An unstable jinchuuriki, that is why I must keep you from harming those I care about. Come,Gaara-kun. Come and let me ease your pain.'' She says as she enters a battle stance.

Temari looks over at team 5. ''I'm sorry about your loss.'' She says tiredly as she turns back to watch the arena.

Deidara chuckles. ''You have no idea what you're talking about,Temari-san.'' He says to the shock of the girl.

''Gaara will kill her,Iwa-san.'' She says with an edge of desperation to her voice.

''The Ichibi container killing the strongest of the containers out there? Laughable,Temari-san.'' Kurotsuchi says with a grin.

Temari flinches and looks down at the arena in shock. ''T-that's the Kyuubi?'' She asks to herself.

Natsumi shakes her head. ''No. Kagura-sama is worse.'' She says as her team smirks.

Temari seems to pale at the prospect. _'Gaara…'_

Naruto remains quiet and looks at the two opponents anxiously. _'That Gaara kid is dangerous, if what Shino said was true…But Kagura-neechan is no pushover…' _He says in his head.

'_**Don't worry about the girl,Kit. Yuzuki-sama has this one in the bag.'**_ Kurama says with a grin, oh how he was going to enjoy watching that damn tanuki suffer.

''Hajime!'' The proctor calls and as soon as he does, the lid of Gaaras gourd comes off and sand starts flowing around him. ''Mother fears you,Uzumaki… I will kill you for her!'' He shouts at her.

Kagura narrows her eyes and readies herself for his impending attack. ''You're welcome to try,Gaara-kun!'' She calls back as the sand leaps for her and she dodges it by jumping to the side and bouncing off the ground rapidly as it follows her.

Yugito crosses her arms and watches the fight with interest. _'This girl beat Samui-chan…But can she handle a jinchuuriki?' _She wonders.

'_**Don't worry about the girl,Kitten. This'll be a blast!' **_Matatabi tells her.

Utakata and Fu have similar conversations with their bijuu as does Bee.

Kagura starts making handsigns as she keeps dodging the sand attacks of the younger redhead. ''I won't hold back simply because I pity you,Gaara-kun!'' She calls as she finishes the handsigns and turns to face the oncoming tide of sand.

''Fire style: Great inferno!'' she shouts as she blows out a shroud of fire to turn the sand into glass which she then breaks and starts to slow down, only to be forced back to evasion when Gaara rapidly deploys more sand to attack her with.

'_This guy is better than I thought…' _She muses to herself with a grin as a claw of sand tries to grab onto her. She ducks under it and leaps at Gaara. ''Guess I'll just have to be on the offensive then!'' She calls as she rears her fist back to punch him in the face,only for a wall of sand to pull up and grab onto her arm.

Temari frowns as she watches the Uzumaki try to pull her arm out. ''It's over.'' She states matter-of-factly.

Deidara smirks. ''Just watch,Temari-san.'' He says assuringly as he grins.

Temari raises a brow at him but eyes the scene again.

Kagura grins wider. ''Good! I was afraid I'd grow bored with you,Gaara-kun!'' She laughs as her arm starts glowing.

Gaara narrows his eyes and starts to raise his arm. ''Sand—'' He's not allowed to finish as his sand wall is blown up by the energy release from Kagura's arm.

''I'm sorry, were you trying to do something there?'' She asks as she opens her closed fist infront of his face. ''EXPLOSIVE GALE PALM!'' She calls as she sends out a burst of explosive wind chakra in his face,sending him flying backwards.

Temari lets out a gasp of disbelief. ''Impossible! Nobody has ever hit Gaara before!'' She exclaims in shock as she watches the battle continue. Kankuro watches the fight with interest and fear.

Deidara grins. ''Such is her art.'' He says matter-of-factly, causing his students to sweatdrop.

Gaara blocks his fall by using his sand as a cushion. ''You amuse me,Uzumaki!'' He shouts at her as he grins madly. ''I will enjoy killing you!'' He then shouts as he gets back up and readies his sand for another attack.

Kagura shakes her head. ''Kill me this, kill me that. Don't you have anything better to do?'' She asks with a smirk as a large wave of sand heads right for her.

She blinks at it before smiling nervously. ''This is gonna hurt…a lot.'' She states to herself as the wave collides with her and sends her rolling backwards down the arena floor. She brings herself back up to a stand and smirks. ''Nice sho—'' She tries to say but is caught off-guard when a large hand of sand grabs onto her from all around and encases her in a hold.

Temari shakes her head. ''She was good…but ultimately even she will die before Gaara…'' She murmurs.

Gaara grins maniacally at her as he raises his hand. ''SAND BURIAL!'' He shouts as the sand implodes upon himself,spraying her blood all over the arena.

Kurotsuchi looks on in horror at the scene. ''KAGURA-NEECHAN!'' she calls down but gets no answer, Haku and Natsumi have equal looks of terror while Deidara has paled.

Hiruzen looks pale too as he lowers his head. _'I'm sorry,Kushina…Minato…'_

Naruto is shocked out of his mind, as is the rest of team 7. The Lee and Gai duo are crying relentlessly at the waste of someone so youthful and the jinchuuriki of the room are shouting at their respective bijuu for telling them lies.

Samui looks like she's ready to kill someone, as is Karui and Omoi. Bee is glaring intensively under his glasses at the redhead boy. _'Da' fool killed her,Hachibi! I thought you said she could handle it!' _He mentally shouts at the Oxtopus who rolls his eyes.

'_**Take a moment to collect yourself,Bee. I am a bijuu of my word.' **_Gyuki replies with a smirk.

* * *

Gaara starts laughing madly. ''You were so arrogant and now you're DEAD!'' he shouts with a mad grin. The grin soon disappears however as an insane amount of chakra pressure washes over the room. ''W-what?!'' he exclaims as he looks towards the sand.

Kurotsuchi wipes away some of her tears. ''K-Kagura-Neechan?...'' She asks herself as she watches the dust settle and shivers at the sheer power behind the new presence.

Orochimaru licks his lips as he watches the scene through his disguise. _'What a curious young lady…'_

As the smoke settles there is someone else standing in Kagura's place. A girl of equal height and length, but with long golden hair and a long silver dress. She's looking at Gaara with a kind smile as the chakra practically floats around her.

Every bijuu in the room share the same thought with their containers at that time. _**'Yuzuki-sama!'**_ To the shock of their jinchuuriki.

Deidara widens his eyes when realization dawns on him. ''That's Yuzuki-sama?!'' He exclaims in utter shock, something his students mimic.

Temari widens her eyes as she looks down at the beautiful woman. ''This is…her beast?!...'' She asks herself and Baki has paled behind her alongside with Kankuro.

Hiruzen has his eyes widened and is gasping as he watches the woman. _'The reports weren't false…you really allowed something to be sealed in her,Minato!?'_

The woman dusts herself off and coughs as the sand dusts up around her. **''My what a bad boy you've been,Shukaku-chan!'' **She scolds Gaara with that same smile,making him back away in fear.

'_**Aww shit! Shit shit shit shit! How could I have missed this!? She's gonna kill me…Fuck fuck fuck!' **_The tanuki rants inside Gaara's head.

Yuzuki keeps smiling as she watches Gaara. **''You know…It really hurts how the first thing you do is try to kill me after…How long has it been? Seven hundred years? More?''** She asks as she starts walking towards Gaara. **''Not to mention…my container…that girl you hurt…'' **She continues as she disappears from sight and re-appears infront of Gaara,lifting him by the throat.

''**I happen to be very fond of little Kagura-chan.''** She says as her kind smile has been replaced by a look of fury.

''**Furthermore! You possess and torment a young child,for what?! The others have accepted their situations of being locked inside humans. *I* Have accepted my situation of being locked away,Shukaku!''** She growls at the boy while speaking to his tenant.

Gaara is staring at her in wide eyed horror as his sand isn't defending him from her. On the contrary, it's fleeing.

''**You were always a troublemaker but this time you've really gone too far. TALK TO ME,SHUKAKU!'' **She orders as she tosses the boy away towards the opposite part of the arena, where the sand finally starts reacting in his defense again by catching him.

It then starts to envelope him and slowly transform him into a smaller version of his bijuu form. **''Shit…I didn't know you were in there,Kaa-san!'' **The sand raccoon whines at the glowing lady.

* * *

''KAA-SAN!?'' Is the cry that rings out throughout the room both verbally and mentally in every person there.

'_**Yeah uhh…Yuzuki is sort of our kaa-san,kit…Technically speaking of course.'**_ Kurama tells Naruto.

'_How does a beautiful maiden like her birth nine demon animals of various types and forms?!' _ He mentally shouts at the fox.

'_**It's a long story,kit. We'll talk about it later.' **_Kurama replies.

* * *

''**Oh? So slaughtering children that do not hold a bijuu is alright then? Damn it,Shukaku-chan! I expected better of you!'' **Yuzuki shouts at him while frowning and shaking her head.

''**You leave me with no other choice,Shukaku.'' **She says as her hand starts glowing.

''**WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS,KAA-SAN! All I've got in this brat is my freedom!'' **The sand tanuki roars at the maiden who shakes her head disapprovingly.

''**Then maybe you should do like your brothers and sisters. Make up with your container.'' **Yuzuki says as she disappears from sight again before re-appearing infront of Gaara/Shukaku and slamming her palm into his gut.

''**Divine Art: Bijuu restriction seal!'' **She calls out as she adds another seal over the one already on the boy,sending him flying backwards and down onto the arena floor.

''**I'm sorry,Shukaku-chan. You were proving to be too dang**erous to keep running around unchecked.'' She says as her voice and appearance starts changing back to that of a heavily bleeding Kagura who's rapidly regenerating her wounds thanks to the white chakra around her.

She slowly makes her way towards Gaara who's body is starting to return to normal aswell. The boy stares at her in utter horror as he starts crawling away from her. ''D-Don't get closer! I won't let you erase my existence! I won't let you kill me!'' He shouts at her.

Kagura walks up to him even as he crawls back into a wall,getting stuck between her and the wall. She stops just infront of him and kneels down, grabbing hold onto him and pulling him into a tight hug.

''I won't let you be alone any longer,Gaara-kun.'' She whispers to him as she keeps him in that hug.

The younger redhead widens his eyes as he slowly starts to get teary eyed. ''You…'' He tries to say but the Uzumaki hushes him by placing a finger against his lips.

''The seal we placed on you is a similar one to the one I have myself. It will keep Shukaku caged within you until the time that you should face fatal damage, in which case he can emerge to help you. Ultimately we've ensured that you will never again have a restless night,Gaara-kun.'' She says while smiling sadly at him with tears of her own showing.

''I won't allow you to suffer anymore…'' She whispers again as she tightens the hug and the younger redhead starts to cry on her shoulder while whispering various apologies and thanks.

Deidara lets out a sigh of relief as he watches the scene with a smile. ''She really had me worried there for a moment…'' He says with a chuckle as his team lets out sighs of their own.

''Yeah…'' Kagura replies.

''That was risky…'' Haku says.

Natsumi nods her agreement. ''She came out alright tho…like always.'' She finishes.

The Suna team watches with mixed reactions at the scene. Temari feels happy that someone is finally helping her brother and Kankuro is relieved that he might actually start building a bond with the kid.

Baki on the other hand is furious that someone has pacified Suna's weapon and pulls out a special whistle that he blows in,causing Gaara grab his head and cry out in pain. ''Know your place,weapon.'' Baki says as he glares down at the boy.

Kagura looks in horror and pure fury as the boys sensei continues to torment him,her hands clenching in rage. _'He's his SENSEI! He's supposed to PROTECT Him!' _She roars in her mind.

The other team leaders in the room seem disturbed and angry at the prospect of a man tormenting a young boy in such a manner, but what really gets him to stop is the immeasurable killing intent that's layered on him from various sources.

He removes the whistle from his mouth to look around in terror when he sees the furious glares of Yugito,Fu,Utakata,Naruto,Bee and Kagura. They all glare at him with slitted eyes(Execption being Bee and Kagura) as they release their rage into the air.

The man growls and snaps some orders to Temari and Kankuro before shunshinning out of the room. The two sand siblings leap down to their brother and help him up. Temari looks at Kagura with a smile.

''No one has ever acted on Gaara's behalf before,Uzumaki-san. Thank you…'' She says as she and Kankuro start to move with Gaara towards the medical team by the entrance to the room.

Kagura looks at them as they go. ''Treat him well,Temari-san.'' She says to the blonde. ''And know that if you ever need a friend,Gaara-kun… You can find it in Iwagakure.'' She says as she gets back up to her team who congratulate her on her victory.

* * *

The victorious contestants are then called down to the arena again and are told to draw a number to see the matchups for the final exam.

Fu runs up and draws a number. ''One!'' She exclaims with a grin.

Temari follows her. ''Four.'' She says and nods,stepping back again.

The process goes on for a while until Anko steps forward to read up the matchings.

''Match one – Fu vs Utakata.''

''Match two – Shikamaru Nara vs Temari.''

''Match three – Shino Aburame vs Natsumi Kamizuru.''

''Match four – Kagura Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii.''

''Match five – Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga.''

''Match six - Haku Momochi-Uzumaki vs Samui.''

''Match seven – Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee.''

''We'll be expecting you all back in Konoha in a month.'' She says and leaves the word to the sickly proctor who explains how things will happen.

Kagura shares a look with Yugito and smiles. _'One down. Two to go.' _She thinks to herself and Yuzuki facepalms at the bijuu joke.

* * *

**Konohagakure gates – The next day**

* * *

Team 5 is saying their farewells to team 7 as they're preparing to leave back for Iwa to train. Team Temari,Team Samui and Team Atsui are all there aswell.

Kagura is being hugged to death by a crying Naruto. ''You'll be here in a month,right?!'' He asks frantically to which Kagura sweatdrops and sighs. ''Yes Naruto-kun, I'll be here in a month…'' She confirms.

She then says her farewell to the Suna team by respectfully bowing to Temari and Kankuro, before giving Gaara a tight hug. ''Remember Gaara-kun. If you ever need a friend then just let me know.'' She says with a smile that he awkwardly returns.

''I…thank you,Kagura Uzumaki.'' He says before bowing and turning to leave.

She then turns to Team Atsui and says her farewells before turning to Team Samui, smiling at them. ''You.'' She says,pointing at Samui, who raises a brow.

''Yes,Kagura-san?'' She asks before being pulled into a hug by the Uzumaki heiress. ''W-what?'' She asks while blushing brightly.

Kagura smirks as she silently whispers something to Samui who begins to blush even brighter before mumbling an affirmation. She then stops hugging the blonde and smiles brightly. ''Great!'' She says and smiles wider. Samui gives her a nervous smile and a nod.

The groups then part ways as Team 5 heads home to Iwa.

Atsui smirks at his sister. ''What did Kagura-san say,Samui? You've been blushing ever since we left Konoha…'' He asks.

Yugito perks up and grins. ''Yeah!'' She agrees.

Karui and Omoi now look at them aswell.

Samui blushes again as she's the centre of attention and murmurs something. Bee chuckles and bumps her shoulder with his fist playfully. ''Speak up yo,Ya fool!'' he says with a grin.

''She asked me out.'' Samui admits much to the amusement of those around her.

Yugito grins at her. ''And what did you answer?'' she demands.

Samui snorts and shakes her head,smiling at her friends and family. ''Yes of course.'' She says.

Atsui chuckles. ''Hot…''

* * *

**With Team 5**

* * *

Kurotsuchi prods Kagura about her conversation with Samui. ''Come on Neechan! What did you say?'' She demands.

Kagura rolls her eyes and sighs. ''Fine…'' She finally gives in much to the amusement of her team.

Deidara grins. ''I'd like to know aswell. In the interest of being your tou-san that is.'' He says with a chuckle. Kagura snickers at that. ''Yeah,yeah…Pops.'' She says with a grin as he smirks.

Kurotsuchi nudges her. ''Don't swap the subject!'' She says with a pout. Natsumi shakes her head with a smile. ''I'd also like to hear it,Kagura-sama.'' She says and Haku nods in agreement.

Kagura sighs and shrugs. ''Fine. I asked her out,okay?'' She admits with a blush as her team look at her in surprise.

''Did not expect that.'' Haku says as she turns back to the road and keeps walking with a smile. ''Good for you tho.''

Natsumi shakes her head with a giggle. ''Truly wonderful,Kagura-sama.'' She says as she joins Haku.

Deidara smirks. ''My little girl is growing up so fast…'' He says as tears run down his face.

The group sweatdrops at him and Kurotsuchi nudges her sister again. ''So what did she answer?''

Kagura grins at her and gives her a wink. ''Yes, of course.''

Kurotsuchi seems to beam up. ''Awesome Neechan!'' She says and hugs onto the arm of the elder Uzumaki who just giggles and ruffles her hair.

''Speaking of romance…did I see you worry about Naruto-kun back during the preliminaries?'' Kagura asks with a teasing smirk.

Kurotsuchi starts blushing herself and shakes her head furiously. ''N-No way! Blondie is friend and family! I was just cheering for his sake!'' She tries to tell her sister who just gives her a grin.

''Whatever you say,Kuro-chan.'' She says and keeps ruffling her hair much to the younger sisters annoyance.

''KAGURA-NEECHAN!'' She whines.

'_Naruto-kun…Kuro-chan…My kawaii little troublemakers…I won't let anyone harm either of you.'_

* * *

**Whoo. That took me long enough :3. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The Naruto poll is still up for about two more chapters if you want to vote, by the way. I'm also taking suggestions for other pairings as the story goes on too!**

**Catch you later guys!**


End file.
